


Pheromone Aftermath

by Dar_ron



Series: Pheromones [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: Black Dragon - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Kabal - Freeform, M/M, Mercenaries, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat 11, Pheromones, erron black - Freeform, kano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_ron/pseuds/Dar_ron
Summary: Previously, Kabal and Erron Black find themselves in a predicament where they need each other to overcome D'vorah's highly sexual pheromones. Currently, it seems that Erron Black and Kabal are finding conflicts ever since that "one-time-thing" occurred. As much as they want to stop any interactions between them, they can't help but internally long for more.
Relationships: Erron Black/Kabal, Kabal/Erron Black
Series: Pheromones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012869
Comments: 20
Kudos: 34





	1. It Was Never Supposed to Happen...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My apologies for such a long break! Uni has been tough. Now, I'm finding more time to write and write! I want to thank you all for coming back and reading, and if you're new, go check out my other works! Thank you all so much for reading. I know I made Pheromones a one story kind of thing, but I didn't expect to have so many other ideas afterwards. I know Black Dragon Dirty Work has been dry for some time and I really want to get back into it. So keep an eye out for that!

It was never supposed to happen. It shouldn’t have happened, yet it did. 

Erron shouldn’t be in this position, yet he is. 

_“Hah~” a breathy moan emitted._

_Erron bit his lip, suppressing his grunts. The grip in his hands tightened, causing the person in his grasp to whine. Another pair of hands appeared on his chest and soon moved to his shoulders, fingernails digging into them._

_Erron opened his eyes to a blurry sight, until his vision focused. There, in front of him, was Kabal. Purple and red spots littered all over his toned torso. Kabal’s face flushed red, his eyes either shut or rolled. He was… slightly above Erron… he was… bouncing…_

_Erron looked down and saw Kabal riding him, hard. Errons hands on Kabals waist, pulling the other man harder onto him._

_Erron doesn’t remember how they got here, but he was enjoying every second of it._

_Kabals thighs… oh his thighs… Erron happened to look down and witness the flexing of the muscles. Erron was a leg man, and at most, he’s a thigh man. Kabals fit body and well-defined thighs turned him on so much. He slowly lowered his hands down to the heavenly thighs, and gave them a tender squeeze._

_“Ah~” that sound caught Errons attention. It sounded extremely familiar. He knew it came from Kabal, but it’s like Kabal made that exact sound before. “E-Erron~”_

Gasps. Erron sits up immediately as he tries to catch his breath. He looks up and around. It’s dark so he turns on his shitty lamp next to his bed. In the dim room, there’s no one but him. He looks around frantically, a small part of him hoping that someone would be there… that Kabal would be there. However, the only person present is Erron, in his bed, with a full hard-on. 

“Aw hell…” Erron couldn’t remember the last time he had a wet dream; a wet dream about another man nonetheless. He sighed as he looked at his erection. It doesn’t seem like it’d go down anytime soon. Erron also couldn’t remember the last time he masturbated. He usually had help during the times he needed it. Especially the last time.

————————————————

Kabal turned off his sink after he finished washing his hands. It was late. He was up though. He looked at himself in the mirror, and cringed. He leaned on the sink. He propped his elbows up and rested his head in his hands. 

“I can’t believe I just did that…” he mumbled to himself.

Kabal had on his sweatpants and a t-shirt. The bottom of his shirt is really wrinkled and has a big wet spot on it, where his mouth was. 

Kabal tried not to think about what he was doing and what he was thinking about but he couldn’t help it, guilt and disgust hit him like a freight train. 

“I just jerked off to that idiot cowboy…” he said tiredly. “Oh god…” 


	2. Speak of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Tasia undoubtedly presses Erron again of the incident with Kabal. Only now, Erron seems to push back... or maybe... pushes into the wrong place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for staying tuned! I hope you stick around!

“Hey cowboy… what are you up to?” Tasia leaned on the table that Erron Black was sitting at cleaning his pistols. A smirk plain on her face. 

“You need something, Tasia?” Erron glanced quickly at Tasia and immediately returned his attention to his cleaning.

Tasia chuckles to herself softly. “You gonna make another move, tough guy?” Tasia crossed her arms and looked down on Erron. 

Erron looked up at her just barely showing his eyes from under his hat. He squinted menacingly, only making Tasia more smug. “Where in ‘one-time-thing’ did I say it was going to happen again?” Erron rolled his eyes, already tired of this conversation. “We already talked about this, and I ain’t in the mood to talk about it more.” Erron gets up suddenly, packing up his belongings. 

“Oh come on! I was just messing around!” Tasia pleaded, she sat down in the seat across from Erron. Erron stopped and glared at her seriously. She returned an innocent smile. 

“You talk about that one more time and I’m leaving…” he points and starts to sit down.

Tasia rolls her eyes. After Erron sat back down and started tinkering with his weapons, silence overcame them. 

“So… how are you?” Tasia had a wicked smile on her face, her head resting on her hands while her elbows were leaning on the table. Erron raised his brow at her but kept to his firearms. 

“You seriously ain’t got nothing else you wanted to talk to me about.... Other than… _that?”_ Erron grit through his teeth. 

“Well, I could’ve started talking about _him_ , but I figured you would get mad, so I held back…” Tasia raised a brow this time and looked up at Erron.

“And why do you care so much about this?” Erron was clearly irritated now, but he also felt defeated.

Tasia giggled, “There’s like nothing else that happens around here… and besides… Kabal is kind a hot…” Tasia looked down at her purple nails when she mentioned Kabal.

“People die every day here and you find _this_ interesting?” Erron puts down his gun and leans on the table towards Tasia. “Why don’t _you_ talk to him then, if you think he’s all that?”

Tasia made a low chuckle, almost evilly. She twirls her fingers, and pink and purple flurries emitted from them. The pink and purple sparkles formed into a heart. “Because _I_ wasn’t the one that fucked him~” she pushed the heart towards Erron, the heart dissolving once it hit Errons face. Erron flinched and cringed.

“Ta—” he started to yell but got cut off by a huge commotion that started at the other side of the room.

The doors slammed open and a bunch of Black Dragon members stumbled in, the majority of them were bloody and beat. A few of them collapsed as soon as they walked in. The last few to walk in were limping, and a few were laughing.

“That was a shitshow!” one of them laughed and then fell onto the floor cackling. A few of the others groaned in pain as they struggled to get medical attention. One of the last to enter the building was Kabal.

“Speak of the devil~” Tasia leaned back in her chair and watched as Kabal walked in.

Kabal didn’t have a shirt on, but his torso was covered in bloody bandages. His pants torn up and he had a slight limp. His nose twitched as he tried to sit up straight. His right arm draped over his bandages while his left arm is covered in scratches and hung on the side.

“Well damn…” Tasia was actually concerned this time and went to stand up.

As other Black Dragon members came in to help the incoming crew Kabal started to search for something around the room. Erron watched him as he scanned the room. Then Kabal met his eyes. Kabal’s eyes widen a little and he forces his eyes down to the ground and started to walk towards the med-bay. Erron wasn’t able to see the light blush on his face, but he did grow concerned.

“Ooo~” Tasia said as she walked away to go help the others. Erron rolled his eyes. He then noticed something strange. As Kabal was walking away, he noticed that he didn’t have his hook swords on him. It also seemed like his entire arsenal was missing. He watched as Kabal was the only one able to make his way towards the med-bay.

His vision was suddenly obstructed when Tasia knocked his hat lower on his face. He moved it up and glared at her. “What are you waiting for? Go check on him!” Tasia was holding onto another Black Dragon member over her shoulder. “Also, move, we need the space.” She’s already throwing the guy on the table. Erron gets the message and quickly picks up his stuff. He starts walking towards the med-bay. He doesn’t even know what he was planning on doing but he went anyway.

As he made his way to the med-bay he heard talking from inside. He leaned on the wall outside the door to eavesdrop. He was fighting his mind, he wasn’t sure what he was doing, but something compelled him to come here, other than Tasia, of course.

“Alright it doesn’t seem like anything is broken, just a few bruises and big cuts. I’m going to just change the bandages for now, the others must be worse. You’re the only one that made it here.” The other voice, which was most likely the Black Dragon’s part-time medic. “What did you even fight out there?”

Erron tried to lean closer but he could only hear Kabal mumble something. From what he could hear he was exhausted.

“Well shit…” he heard the medic say and then there was a pause. “Just a few more things before I head out, I recommend you stay here until I come back so I can get another look at you.” Erron assumed that Kabal nodded because he didn’t hear any response.

Erron heard footsteps approach the door he was next to. He stepped back a few steps and acted as if he was walking down the hallway. When the medic exited the room, he almost bumped into Erron.

“Oh! Mr. Black! Are you in need of medical attention too?” the medic was already scanning Erron’s body for injuries.

“No no, I’m alright, Doc…” Erron said as mellow as he could.

“Ah, alright then, excuse me.” The medic maneuvered his way around the taller man and went to tend to the injured crewmates.

Erron turned and waited for the medic to be out of sight. He walked towards the med-bay doors and opened them. It didn’t take long to find Kabal sitting on one of the low-end medical beds on the side of the room. Kabal looked up, surprised. Erron steps into the bay and started his direction towards Kabal.

“You need something?” Kabal cleared his throat and tries to sit up but winces and hunches over back to his original position.

“Just checking up on ya.” Erron said normally.

“How kind…” Kabal couldn’t sound more annoyed. Then it was silent. Erron stopped walking a good seven feet away from where Kabal sat.

“Y’all got beat up pretty good…” Erron said lowly. He didn’t like Kabal’s attitude, but he couldn’t blame him.

Kabal stared at him with a dark stare, he clenched his jaw and shifted uncomfortably. He ripped his eyes away. “What do you want, Black?” Erron’s eyebrows furrowed. He was trying to be civil but Kabal didn’t seem too keen on it. “You know what, just—ack!” Kabal tried to move off the bed but he turned the wrong way and if it weren’t for Erron running to catch him, he’d be on the floor. Erron tried to support Kabal and tried to lift him back onto the bed but Kabal pushed him away, “Get off me!” of course, the same thing happened and Kabal almost fell. He caught the bed next to him thankfully and Erron managed to get back and lift him up.

“Quit fightin’! You’re just making it worse!” Erron grabbed Kabal’s arm and pushed him against the bed.

Kabal gets a quick flashback of when he was being pulled by Erron into the woods, Erron grabbed the same arm.

Kabal shakes his head back from his flashback and notices that Erron is standing in front of him, gripping his arm. He stays quiet this time and just stands there, unamused. He feels his heart race, and he internally fears that Erron could hear it. He feels butterflies when he sees Errons eyes narrow down at him.

Erron leans closer to Kabal, “I’m _trying_ to help you…” Erron growls. Kabal tries to return the scowl, but he undoubtedly gives in and looks to the side in defeat. He looks down and just moves back as much as he could.

“Just…just help me get back on the bed…” Kabal said softly, refusing to look at the other man. The two didn’t say anything as Erron lifted Kabal back onto the bed, Kabal had to slightly jump back onto the bed but with the help of Erron he got back on with minimal pain. “Ugh…” Kabal let out after he tried to sit up. Kabal still had his hand on Erron’s shoulder, and he squeezed it when he felt the pain surge through him again. Erron’s hands remained on Kabal.

Kabal brought up his free arm to cradle his side, Erron watched and witnessed as parts of Kabal’s legs were exposed. His legs were open a little and if Erron moved forward just a little bit he would be between them. That thought rushed through his mind and he kept staring. Kabal was busy closing his eyes to notice Erron staring.

“Ah shit…” Kabal hisses as he leans forward. This awkward position releases the pain a little, and as weird his posture was, he opened his eyes to look at the other man he didn’t realize he was still holding onto. Luckily, Erron moved his eyes in time to meet Kabal’s.

They both paused. They stared at each other. Kabal was a little higher than Erron due to his seat on the bed. Erron looks up a little at him and he feels a sense of familiarity rush through him. Then he remembers… his dream… his _wet_ dream about _Kabal_ the other night…

Then there’s that feeling again. That feeling that both of them shared on that previous mission. That buzzing feeling inside them. They don’t know the other is feeling it, but they feel it themselves. Then the same flush of warmth overtakes Kabal and he blushes. He watches as Erron’s eyes trace down his face to his lips. Kabal looks down at the man’s mask and then back up at his eyes. He feels himself gulp and then start to look down shyly. Erron only now sees the small cut on Kabal’s lower lip. Another injury from his fight. As Kabal lowers his head, Erron picks up Kabal’s chin with his pointer finger and thumb to make eye contact. At this point, Kabal’s eyes widen and he feels his ears turn pink at the tips and he feels that familiar adrenaline run through his veins. Erron remembers there’s space between them and decides to change that. He moves forward. As he does so, he gently spreads Kabal’s legs further apart with his extra hand resting on the outside of Kabal’s thigh. His hips find its place between Kabal’s legs, and he swears he could hear Kabal’s breath hitch.

The doors slam open. The two men jumped and Erron moved back away from Kabal. He turned around with his hands on his guns. Kabal jumped in surprise and let go as Erron moved away. The both of them snapped out of whatever it was they were doing.

Coming from the doors were the injured members along with the medic and Tasia. Erron relaxed a little. He watched and moved out of the way. Kabal watched as the people flooded the room. Erron’s eyes made their way back to Kabal and when he realized what happened a few seconds prior, he felt flustered and felt his cheeks heat up. Erron turned to leave. His head down and his hat covering most of his face. He left quietly. Kabal saw him walk to the door and walk out. Kabal looked down a bit disappointed but also a bit relieved. Confusion hit him soon after as he tried to figure out what he just felt.

Erron kept his head down as he continued to walk to his room. He kept a steady but fast pace. His mind was all over the place. Once he made it to his room, he entered and threw himself against his door. His hat fell off and he shuts his eyes.

“What the fuck…” Erron’s head was thrown back and he groans. He rubs his face and takes off his mask. He runs a hand through his hair, and he sighs heavily. “What the fuck did I just do…” Erron throws his stuff on the floor and he lies down on his bed.

“Erron! Open the door!” it was Tasia. She started pounding on the door and she was relentless. Erron grumbled but didn’t move. He then heard the door open.

“Sure, you can come in…” he said sarcastically. Erron turned his head to the side so he can see Tasia walk next to him.

“You gonna tell me what you and Speedy did during your time alone?” Erron could only see Tasia’s hands on her hips.

“Nothin’,” Erron moved his head back to face down onto the bed.

“Didn’t seem like ‘nothing’…” Erron felt the bed sink on the other side. Tasia sits down and she makes herself comfortable. “If it was nothing, why are you so beat up about whatever happened?”

Erron hates that Tasia knows him. She knows him a bit more than she should. But he couldn’t do anything about it, she’s about the only person that really paid attention and really learned about him. Erron doesn’t usually get close with anyone, there was no point in their line of work. However, Erron and Tasia have a strange dynamic. It was never a romantic or an attractive relationship, somehow it almost felt like a friendship. Yet, neither of them _do_ friendships. They’re not sure where their relationship stands, they just know that they have each other’s’ backs. 

“If it were nothing, why are you moping?” Tasia held a small smile and just watched as Erron flipped onto his back. His eyes still closed, and his hair is all messy.

“I ain’t mopin’…I…” Erron mumbled.

“You…?” Tasia leaned over him and Erron turned his face away from her. “You made a move, didn’t you?” When Erron remained silent that’s when she knew he really did something with Kabal in the room. “Oh my gosh you did, didn’t you?!” Tasia jumped a little. Erron groaned and then moved to his side as Tasia started to laugh. “Tell me! Tell me what happened! What did you do? What did _he_ do?” Tasia couldn’t help but get even more energetic.

When Erron didn’t respond to Tasia with his back still facing her, Tasia waved her hand in view of his back. A pink and purple ray of light surrounded Erron and it caused his body to shift.

“What the—” Erron sounded as his body was moved by Tasia’s telekinetic power. He was rolled over onto his back and his arms were forced above his head. “What the hell?” Erron was too exhausted to even yell but he felt violated.

“Come on! Tell me!” Tasia was above Erron. Her head, upside down from Erron’s point of view. She was leaning over Erron’s face.

Erron rolled his eyes and tried to move his arms. “Will you at least let my arms go?”

Tasia rolled her eyes this time and waved her hand nonchalantly. Erron then brought his arms down to his body and Tasia sat back against the pillows of the bed.

“I don’t know what happened…” Erron said softly. This time Tasia stayed silent. “It sort of just… I don’t know I was trying to help… but…”

“But… what?” Tasie leaned in. Erron grabbed the nearest pillow and held onto it against his chest. “Did you kiss him?”

“No!” Erron’s brow furrowed for a little.

“But you _were_ , weren’t you?” Tasia crossed her arms and sat back. “Don’t try to tell me otherwise, when we came in you were right up in his business.”

“What?! You saw that?!” Erron sat up and gripped the pillow he was holding.

“Hell yeah I did.”

“Then why are you askin’ me all this if you seen it?” Erron was glaring tiredly at her now.

Tasia shrugged and smiled, “I just wanted to know the finer details…” Erron plopped himself back to where he was. “I bet you wanted to kiss him…”

“No…” Erron said plainly.

“I bet you did! But you couldn’t because that stupid mask was in the way…” Tasia stood up from where she was sitting and made her way towards the door.

“That’s not—” Erron looked up as she was walking away.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take it off your hands.” The smirk on her face could practically be heard in her voice. She picked up Erron’s mask and was already out the door.

“Tasia!” Erron started to get up from his bed btu Tasia threw a purple orb at him that shoved him back onto the bed. Erron could hear Tasia’s laughter grow farther and farther down that hall. “Damnit…”

Erron sat on his bed for a while trying to contemplate what to do next. He started taking off his clothes and decided to take a shower. His thoughts immediately went back to Kabal and their time in the med-bay.

He was in control, but it seems like all the decisions he made weren’t his. He _wanted_ Kabal. He thought it, and it seems as if his body had a mind of its own and went for his desires. Something else drew him. Something else encouraged him to help him, to touch him. There was something within him that told him that he should go for it. There was something about _Kabal_ that attracted him.

“Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm keeping on that writing track!


	3. Unknown Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasia gets more involved. She practically sets up for an exclusive date for the two mercenaries, of course, without anyone's knowledge of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kano crashes into his chair and falls onto the floor. “Ugh… stupid fuckin…” Kano stumbles to get up and lands harshly in his seat. He is beyond annoyed and tired. He scoots closer to his shitty excuse for a desk and runs his hands through his hair. He sighs and rolls his eyes closed. He places his head on the desk. He had a rough couple of days. His conversations with his old friend D’vorah was not only useless but also confusing. He didn’t think anything of what she said about the cowboy and the speedster, it was too crypted for him to really understand what she was trying to hint at. Everything else he was pressing her about concerned Outworld and the Kahn, but he didn’t really get any information for that either. “What the bloody hell do you want?” Kano said with his head still down on the table.

In the doorway, Tasia was leaning on the door, her arms crossed, and her upper half of her body is covered in darkness. “To talk, Kano…”

Kano growled in response. “What? You come to scold me for todays accident?” Kano lifted his head spoke with his eyes half-lidded.

“No,” Tasia stepped forward and closed the door behind her, “I came to talk about…” she smiled evilly “Something else…”

Kano raised a brow and leaned back in his chair. “This better be worth my time, Tasia…”

“Well it’s certainly worth _my_ time.” Tasia pulls forward a side chair and sits in it. “It’s about that little competitor gang that you hate.”

This caused Kano to lunge forward and get defensive, “They ain’t a competitor! They’re a shitty excuse of a gang… shouldn’t even be called that!”

This made Tasia’s smile wider. “Well then… you’d be glad to know where we’ve found them to be… lounging and doing their businesses.” Tasia had her elbows on her knees.

Kano relaxes and squints his eyes; he knows there’s something else to come with this. “Where?”

Tasia locks eyes with Kano. Her grin steadily grows.

* * *

“You’re fucking joking!” Kano sits up and turns in his chair.

“I’m not.”

“How do you even know this?” Kano rubs his hand against his forehead in disbelief.

“One of the guys just gave me the heads up. You know… one of the guys you almost got killed?”

“Ah shit I knew you were going to bring that shitshow up—anyway that’s besides the point, so this is location is confirmed?” Kano is serious this time and he looks up at Tasia.

Tasia relaxes and sits back in her chair, “Yup,” she crosses her legs and leans her head to rest on her elbow that’s now on the chair rest.

“Bloody fantastic…” Kano whispered as he started devising a plan in his head.

“I know how to get there and how to get in… but…” Tasia looks at her nails.

“But?” Kano was confused now, what does she mean ‘but’?

“But… you’ll let _me_ assign which members go out for this one.”

Kano laughed. “That’s a good one!” he continues to laugh until he opens his eyes and sees that Tasia was dead serious. Her face so straight and so intimidating that Kano feels her dark eyes pierce his vision. “You’re not joking…” he says lowly.

“No, I’m not.” Her face remained stoic. Kano frowns, but then raises a brow. “I don’t know why you’re so against it. It’s less work for you, and you’d get the job done quickly and efficiently.”

Kano stopped to ponder. Then, he realized something.

He leaned forward and glared at Tasia. “Let me remind you, love… that _you’re_ not the boss here… _I_ am… And if you think you can do my job better than me…”

Tasia groaned and rolled her eyes. “I’m not trying to do your job, Kano. I’m just offering a one-time thing. Where I do all the work for you, and you still get your pesky baby enemy gang out of the way.” Tasia pushes herself up from her seat and starts to stretch. “It’s funny really…” she turned around and faced the door, she looked over her shoulder and said, “I never took you as one to take up such a good _offer_.” Kano couldn’t see it, but she smirked. Tasia started for the door and Kano started to think fast.

“Wait!” Kano abruptly shouted. Tasia stopped at the door and turned around with her brow up, expecting an answer she was waiting for. “Why don’t you er… tell me. You know, more of this ‘plan’ that you have? Maybe it isn’t so shit as I think it is.”

Tasia huffed and made her way back to the chair she was first sitting in.

“Erron and Kabal.” Tasia says plainly.

“What about them?” Kano asks dumbly.

Tasia sighs out of disappointment, “That’s who you want on the mission.” Kano cocks his head unconvinced and confused. “They’re fast, literally, and they will get the job done swiftly and cleanly.”

“And who else?” Kano wasn’t sure where this was going but he kept pressing for answers.

“That’s it… anyone else added into this equation would just make things worse. Those two work great together! I mean… just look at that mission they went on a few days ago! They got that bug lady here! Now, if I can remember correctly… the last time you sent out people to go get her…” Tasia lowered her voice and her head, “They died… without a trace…” Tasia grins evilly at Kano.

“How the hell do you know about that?” Kano growls in return.

“Not the point.” Tasia shrugs it off and continues to explain to Kano, “Hell, if those two can take down an Outworld criminal than they can definitely take down a couple of bozos carrying pellet guns.”

“Now if they’re all that, why would I waste their assets and their time dealing with a petty gang?” Kano tried to shoot back, trying to make a sound point.

“Because anyone else that you would choose would mess up the whole thing and definitely wouldn’t even step foot in the building to do it.” Tasia raised a brow and waited for Kano to retaliate or say that she’s wrong. But nothing happens, because she knows she’s right, and as much as Kano would hate to admit it, he knows she’s right too.

“What makes you so sure that Black and Speedy would even do the mission in the first place?” Kano strokes his beard.

“Since when did you give people a choice?”

Kano chuckles, “Touché.” 

“Y’know… D’vorah was telling me something about those two mongrels… Something about them being very invested…” Kano looks down at his desk and then looks up at Tasia, whose face shifted into something of confusion and of fear, but then her face quickly turned back to as it was. “What the bloody hell does that even mean?”

“Don’t ask me I ain’t never talk to the bug.” Tasia leaned on her arm again. “So, what do you say Boss-man? You think that duo would work?”

“Well if I said no you probably wouldn’t even listen to me, would you?”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Tasia shook her head lightly but kept an endearing smile.

Kano sighs and leans back in his chair again. “ _You_ are going to have to come up with the schematics of the building. Then you are going to have to come up with a plan—”

“Don’t even worry about it.” Tasia waves her hand and an orb of pink pops up next to her. In the orb seemed to be a file. She takes the file out of the orb and the orb disappears. “I have it all right here.” She waves the file and stands up. She drops the file onto Kano’s desk in front of him and smiles.

“You… you already—”

“Yup! See you later Boss-man! Have fun briefing the boys!” and with that, Tasia walked out of the room. Kano sat in his seat in disbelief.

He was speechless. He was also too tired to really make a fuss out of everything. He decided he couldn’t care any less and also decided that he would go through with Tasia’s plan. He looked at the file and skimmed through the papers. “Fuck it, I’m taking a nap first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be more grateful for everyone reading, y'all are actually the best!


	4. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kano calls Erron Black and Kabal into his office for a quick briefing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Enjoy the reading!

“What the fuck do you want, Kano?” Kabal was forced awake from his nap. The part-time medic had to wake him up while he was still recovering from yesterday’s disaster. Kabal walked in with a normal T-shirt, underneath was his torso wrapped in bandages. His left arm covered in bandages as well. He was walking normally but every step he took there would be a mild pain in his side.

Kabal took a seat in the chair that was by Kano’s desk. He slouched and tried to get as comfortable as he could.

“Aren’t _you_ in a pissy mood, Princess…” Kano sneered as he toyed with his large knife.

“ _You’re_ the one that put me in this!” Kabal yelled. He really wasn’t in the mood. He was groggy and still in some pain.

“Oh relax! You can still run!” Kano retaliated. He looked at Kabal who glared right back at him with a menacing face. “You can still run right?”

Kabal scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, the last time I tried I almost fucking died…” Kabal growled. “What do you want, Kano?” Kabal threw his hand in the air trying to find out why Kano is wasting his time.

“You’re going on a mission.” Kano says as he reaches forward for the file Tasia gave him.

“The fuck?” Kabal sits up a little, “Are you fucking kidding?” Kabal was really hoping this was some sick joke that Kano was playing. Kano looks up at him with a blank face. “You’re fucking joking, right?” Kano opens the file, ignoring Kabal’s questions.

“So, here’s where you’re—”

“Ah fuck! You’ve got to be fucking _kidding!_ Kano! I am literally injured! Can’t someone else do this?!” Kabal was livid.

* * *

‘Why is Kano calling me over? Is this another mission? Didn’t he realize how crappy the last mission was?’ Erron was contemplating on his way to Kano’s office.

When Erron finally got to Kano’s office he opened the door and walked right in. At this point, he didn’t care to knock or ask permission. He entered the room, and he saw Kabal on the edge of his seat, mad. Kano was as non-caring as ever and just looked at him relieved. Kabal’s eyes widened. Erron just looked back at him with a raised brow. As far as either of them are concerned, Kano had no idea about their little interactions, and he’s not going to know.

“Nice of you to finally show up…” Kano said scooting closer to his desk.

“Did whatever I could to avoid seeing your monkey-ass of a face.” Erron replied as he closed the door. Kano rolled his eyes, and Erron swore he heard a small laugh come from Kabal.

“Alright now that you two idiots are here, I’ve got a mission for you.” Kano opened the file to take a look at something.

“For who?” Kabal asked surprised and leaned forward in his chair.

Kano looked up at him with an annoyed expression, “Both of you, who do you think shit-head?”

Erron kept a straight face. His spare mask that he dug out from his drawer, the one that Tasia didn’t steal, was able to keep most of his face covered and hidden from the others. Kabal on the other hand had a face full of dread.

“Something wrong, Speedy?” Kano inquired. Kabal looked down and looked back up at Kano.

“No…” his face now as bored as he could make it. Luckily, Kano ignored it.

“Alright then… here ya go.” Kano tossed the file in front of the two men. Kabal was the first to grab it.

“What are we doing this time?” Erron genuinely asked. “Another pick up?” Erron made a quick smile under his mask. Kabal hid his face behind the file as he blushed a little. Erron noticed and kept a chuckle to himself.

“Nah… you know that Firefly gang?” Kano sat back in his chair.

“You mean the Wasps?” Kabal raised his head up from the file and gave him a dumb look.

“Whatever, their location was found and you two are going to infiltrate them, take one or two in, you know the usual.” Kano was waving his hand around gesturing as he spoke.

“Why do we care about this petty gang? Are they _really_ worth the trouble?” Erron rested his hands on his belt.

Kabal felt his stomach flip as he grew flustered by Erron’s low and steady voice. ‘Did he really have to say it like that…?’ Kabal thought to himself.

“They’re just a little pain in my arse. I want them out of the way.”

“You’re a pain in our ass but somehow you’re still not dead.” Kabal shot back, his face as smug as a little kid.

“Hah!” Erron laughed.

“Why is everyone—Get the fuck outta here before I gut you pieces of shite!” Kano started to yell which caused the two men to get up and quickly get out of the room. They were both laughing as they slammed Kano’s door behind them.

As they were laughing in the hallway Kabal suddenly gasped at the pain that shot up his side. He cradled his side and hunched over a bit. Erron stopped laughing and immediately grew concerned.

“Are you—” he started to ask as he made his way towards Kabal.

“Take this…” Kabal shoved the file into Erron’s hands and started to make his way back to the med-bay.

“Where you goin’?”

“Med-bay, I’ll meet you later…” Kabal didn’t bother to turn around. He had his fun, but he didn’t want to stay close to Erron. He just wants to spend as much time away from him as he can.

“Kabal!” Erron called out but Kabal was already gone. Erron sighed. He started to walk back to his room and on the way, he opened the file to start reading through it. He stopped dead in his tracks when he read the location and the description of the location. “What the…” he blinked a few times and read it again, “Barry Buck’s? Isn’t that…” Erron looked away in realization. “Ah shit…” he rubbed his temple.

* * *

“Back so soon, Kabal?” the medic was washing something in the sink when Kabal entered the med-bay covering his injured side.

Kabal chuckled as he made his way back to the bed he was in earlier.

“I don’t suppose you can write me a doctor’s note?” Kabal asked as he took off his shirt.

“Ha! That’s a good one.” The medic dried his hands and made his way over to where Kabal sat. “Kano’s the big boss of it all. If he says you get time off, then you get time off.”

“Of course…” Kabal rolled his eyes and lifted his arm so that the medic could replace his bandages.

“You’re not that badly injured. Just a few bruised ribs!” the medic said enthusiastically.

“Doc… It literally hurts like a bitch.”

“Yeah I know… I was just hoping your quick system would be able to heal you faster.” As the medic continued to attend to Kabal, he grew curious of Kano’s calling. “So, what’s the new mission? I hope it doesn’t involve you running.”

“It’s…” Kabal paused. He remembered the words on the papers, and he remembers where the location of the mission was to take place. “It’s a load of bullshit is what it is.”

The medic laughed. “As long as you’re not running or fighting during it, then I’m not worried.”

“Uh… hate to break it do ya doc… but fighting and running is literally my thing.” Kabal was finally able to rest his arm as the medic finished wrapping him up in thick bandages.

“And I hate to break it to _you_. I recommend you don’t do any fighting of the sort.” The medic turned around to throw the used bandages away, he stopped and turned back around to face Kabal. “And _no running!_ ” he points to make sure Kabal gets the point.

“No running?! But—”

“Not my problem! If you come in here and complain that your injuries worsened after I specifically told you not to run or fight, then I’m not helping you. I’m just going to say I told you so.” The medic had a lot of sass.

“Sheesh…” Kabal muttered. Then he started making himself as comfortable as he could in their shitty medical bay beds.

The medic sighed, “I’m just looking out for you. I mean, the injuries must be really bad if you don’t want to go on another mission. The Kabal I knew before the injuries would jump at the opportunity to go on another job.” Kabal turned on his good side and looked down. “Must’ve hit your head into thinking clearly, this Kabal has more common sense!” the medic laughed to himself, oblivious to Kabal internally battling himself. Kabal scoffed and played it off as if it weren’t obvious that he was trying to hide something.

He didn’t want to go on this particular mission. The medic was right, he did want to go on another mission, just not to that place and especially not with Erron Black. He hated feeling as if he was confined. He hated feeling powerless. ‘Well that didn’t stop me before.’ Kabal thought to himself.

“Son of a…” Kabal threw the covers over his head and shut his eyes tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming back and thank you for reading! I hope you all have a great day! Stay tuned!


	5. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are preparing for the mission, of course, Tasia gets involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Sorry for the short break again! I've done a lot of writing I just want to write it all out and then post the chapters but it's taking me a little while. Here is a 'thank you for waiting' chapter! Enjoy!

“You had something to do with this, didn’t you?” Erron just came out of the shower. He was drying his hair with a small towel, walking out of his bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

“To do with what?” Tasia was sitting on his bed, she was facing the opposite side of the room from the bathroom. She was looking at her nails and practiced changing their colors.

“That damned mission that Kano gave us…” Erron was putting on his boxers and his pants as he was talking.

“Kano gave us a mission?!” Tasia looked back in surprise and looked utterly dumbfounded, it was as if she had no idea what Erron was talking about.

“I have no idea if you’re just really good at acting, lying, or manipulating…” he turns around to search for a reasonable shirt to wear. “Probably all of the above…”

“What? No, are you serious? Did Kano give us a mission?” Tasia kept her face in confused mode, she was pretty damn good at acting.

“No. He gave one to me and Kabal.” Erron picked out a flannel shirt that Tasia gave to him. It was a white plaid flannel with gray and light orange stripes.

“What?! Are you serious?!” Tasia jumped up from her place on the bed and basically ran to where Erron was standing. She was smiling widely, and she was excited.

Erron rolled his eyes, “Yes…”

“What’s the mission? Is that the file over there?” Tasia pointed at the manilla folder resting on the nightstand next to Erron’s bed. Erron looked to where Tasia was pointing. They both made eye contact with each other and Tasia started for the file, Erron at the same time also ran to retrieve the file. Tasia tried to crawl on the bed but Erron caught her and tried to push her away. Tasia created a purple aura that covered Erron’s entire body and lifted him off the bed. Tasia then laughed lightly as she walked over to the file with leisure.

“Ah! You cheated—” Erron wiggled within Tasia’s purple restraints.

Tasia practically screamed when she read the first page of the file. “You’re joking!” she started to fangirl. “Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!” she started to spin around and jump on the bed, all the while Erron is still watching from his pink prison. Erron was not amused. “Wait! What are you doing?” Tasia said to Erron, Erron just raised a brow in return. “We need to get you ready! Your date is soon!” Tasia jumped down from the bed.

“It ain't a date!” Erron was then put up on his feet again and was able to stand on his own, free of Tasia’s powers.

“Oh! Nice choice! My Eddie Bauer gift I got you that you never wear!” Tasia practically took it from Erron’s hands. Erron, still shirtless dug through the rest of his shirts and found a plain black t-shirt.

“The dress code is casual.” Erron threw the shirt over his head and took the plaid flannel from Tasia’s grasp.

“Where do your weapons go?” Tasia asked.

“We’ll figure it out.” Erron adjusted the collar and the sleeves.

“That’s assuring.” Tasia walked over to Erron’s hats and his boots. Then in the back of the boots, Tasia notices something intriguing and definitely different than the rest of his boot stash. “Erron!” Tasia yelled.

“What?” Erron looked back at her and started to mess with his hair.

“These are nice!” Tasia brings out a pair of Ariat Men’s Rugged Earth Brown shoes. “It looks like you hardly use these!” Tasia was inspecting them. The suede still so shiny and the bottom looks like it’s hardly been into contact with anything.

“Yeah, more for casual occasions.”

“Casual occasions? Bitch, you’re literally always working.”

“Exactly.”

Tasia brings over the pair of nice shoes and places it nearby Erron. “Well they’re nice as fuck and you’re wearing that tonight.” Erron hummed in response as he was putting his classic Texan belt on. “Oh! I need to go help Kabal get ready!” Tasia was almost already out of the doorway.

“What?” Erron looked at her nervously.

“So he’s cute for you! Oh, but I’m sure you find him cute all the time~” Tasia winked as she disappeared down the hall.

Erron rolled his eyes and finished getting ready. He shook his head at Tasia’s statement. He also started to think. This would be the first time that they would see each other in casual attire. Hell, Kabal already wears casual things as it is, so it probably won’t be much of a change.

* * *

Tasia found her way to the med-bay after checking to see if Kabal went back to his room. When she let herself in and found no one there then she headed straight to the med-bay. When she got there, she saw Kabal standing next to a bed and taking a swig of water. He put down a small cup that was meant for pills. He was shirtless but still had bandages wrapped around his torso. When he swallowed the pills and drank the water, he looked to see who entered.

“Ah! Welcome back Tasia! Anything you need?” the medic asked happily. Kabal looked away from her and continued to grab stuff that was on his bed.

Tasia strolled in with a side smile. “Oh, nothing in particular… I just wanted to see how _Kabal_ was doing…” she stopped and held her hand on her hip.

The medic turned to look at Kabal and Kabal had turned to look back at her. He had a light grey shirt in his hands and was about to put it on. “Yeah?” Kabal got the shirt over his head and turned to face Tasia. “I’m fine, something you need?”

Tasia chuckled softly and took a few steps towards Kabal. The medic nodded and went to attend to pieces of his equipment on the side. Kabal turned back around and started look at his other belongings.

“You’re wearing that tonight?” Tasia asked confidently.

Kabal looked back at her with a raised brow. “What?”

“Please tell me you have something other than this shirt?” Tasia pinched a piece of the fabric of Kabal’s T-shirt.

“Uh… I _was_ going to head back up to my room to get one of my nicer shirts…” Kabal gave her a confused look.

“Oh good! I’ll come with you! Just to make sure you look handsome for your date!” Tasia snaked her arm around Kabal’s and before Kabal could protest or confirm what was happening Tasia started to pull.

“A date? You have a date tonight Kabal?” the medic was intrigued and had a surprised smirk on his face.

“Wh-What? No, I don’t! I-I have a mission—” Kabal grabbed his belongings as quickly as he could while Tasia pulled him away.

“See you later, Doc!” Tasia yelled as she led Kabal out of the med-bay.

“T-Tasia what are you—” Kabal stuttered.

“Don’t worry, Speedy! There’s no need to be nervous!” Tasia was so cheery that Kabal almost got scared of what she could potentially be planning… or what she already had planned.

As the two made it back to Kabal’s room, Tasia went straight to the bed and sat on it. She started to bounce, shaking the bed. Kabal gave her a questionable look while he walked over to his closet.

“Good, it doesn’t make a lot of noise.” Tasia said softly.

“Is there something you need, Tasia?” Kabal asked as nicely as he could. He and Tasia weren’t that close, all they really know about each other was the basic platonic co-worker kind of information. He also knew that she was particularly close to Erron Black. He wasn’t sure if they were a thing, but nothing really was said about their relationship.

Tasia looked up a little evilly, “Just wanted to see what you’re wearing tonight…” she crossed her legs and rested her elbow on her knee. She smiled as she rested her face in her propped-up hand.

“Uh…D-Did Er—Black tell you about the mission?” Kabal looked down at the things he was holding in his hands a little shyly.

“Well, more or less, but don’t worry, everything should be fine! Of course, first dates are pretty nerve-racking—”

“It’s _not_ a date.” Kabal held an intimidating glare. When Tasia didn’t speak Kabal turned to his closet and shuffled through his clothing. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to prepare for my mission tonight…” Kabal spoke lowly, hinting at Tasia to leave.

Tasia pursed her lips and raised her brows. She got up from Kabal’s bed and slowly made her way to the door. As Kabal was trying to choose which shirt to wear, Tasia had one more thing to say, “One more thing, Kabal… Erron and I?” Kabal perked up at the notion, “We’re not together, more like, frenemies…” Kabal moved his head slightly to look at her from the side. Tasia winks at him with a smile and leaves. Kabal feels butterflies in his stomach as he stares to the side, internally relieved and celebrating.

He snaps out of it and continues to get ready for the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


	6. Successful In Many Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They definitely received more than they thought they were going to. Erron is starting to lighten up, and maybe Kabal is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter! I got a lot coming so stick around!

“Wow…” Erron said pleasantly surprised. There he saw Kabal in a nicely fitted black denim button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, the top two buttons unbuttoned. Black chinos outlining his legs and a pair of black Adidas Advantage Shoes completed the whole look.

Kabal looked behind him a little startled, adjusting the button on one of his rolled-up sleeves. He paused when he noticed who was there. He glanced at what Erron was wearing and he too was taken aback. He has never seen Erron Black wear something so casual.

Erron didn’t try to hide the fact that he was checking Kabal out. He made it obvious to look him up and down and made sure to do it slowly. The flirtatious side of Erron couldn’t help but express itself. “Damn… Well, ain’t you as fine as cream gravy…”

Kabal’s heart sped up and his eyes grew wide. His face flushed red and he turned around before Erron could see. “A-and you’re bearable to look at this time.” Kabal tried to joke but the shakiness in his voice didn’t do him justice.

Erron laughed lightly as a response. Erron made his way over to Kabal. “You alright with me taking the wheel?” he asked as he passed by.

“Hm? Yeah yeah, as long as you know how to get there.” Kabal didn’t look up from his sleeve that he was still trying to fix, but he gestured the okay for Erron to take the keys that were waiting for them near the silver 2018 Toyota Camry they’re going to borrow.

“You’ve been there before?” Erron picked up the keys and leaned on the driver’s door of the car, crossing his arms as he waited for Kabal to be ready. His duffle bag full of his weapons and other gadgets was next to him on the ground.

Kabal’s head shot in the direction of Erron, his face of confusion and frustration. “The fuck?”

Erron chuckled and shrugged, “Just asking…” His face was maskless, and Kabal admired his face for just a few seconds before he returned to reality. He picked up his own small bag of weapons and made his way towards the passenger side of the car.

“No, I’ve never been to a gay bar…” Kabal opened the back seat on his side and threw his bag in as Erron picked up his things and went to his side of the back seat. “Have you?” Kabal sneered.

Erron shut the door and opened the driver’s door, he made a small grin, “Not to this one…” and sat down in the driver’s seat.

Kabal froze. His cocky face no longer existent. He blinked himself out of shock and quickly got in the front seat. “Y-You have?” Erron was taking his time getting all the settings of the car adjusted to his liking, while Kabal was fumbling with just his seatbelt.

“A long time ago…” he said as if it was nothing. He was infuriatingly calm. Kabal was internally tearing himself apart. Kabal didn’t realize that his face was full of concern and discernment. “Relax, it wasn’t a big deal. It was a…” Kabal turned to him expecting him to finish his sentence, “One-time-thing…” an irritatingly sexy smile came from Erron. Kabal blushed hard. Erron had the audacity to wink at the other man. Kabal rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He turned his head to the window.

“Shut up and drive.” Kabal said angrily.

“Hm.” Erron started the car and drove out of the Black Dragon base.

The drive was expected to take 30-40 minutes on arrival. It was quiet so far. Erron took the time to think. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be flirting with Kabal, but he couldn’t help it. It was just a habit he has when he’s around attractive people, let alone people he’s interested in. Erron realized what he was thinking. He can’t keep going further and keep playing with Kabal as if he was some toy. Then again, all that he keeps doing to entice Kabal, is just toying with his own feelings about him. All they did was fuck. They had sex one time, and nothing should have come from it, yet something has. It was not supposed to. This was never supposed to happen. Erron has had numerous hook-ups before. None of them resulted in something like this. He’s even had hook-ups in the workplace before, and not even that came out to this. Somehow this was different. Something made it different. Was it because Kabal was different?

“What do you think we should do with the weapons?” Kabal asked, thankfully getting Erron out of his thoughts. He was glad that at least one of them actually had their head focused on the mission.

“We should probably keep them in the car. We can’t bring any in.”

Kabal hummed. “So what happens if something goes sideways?” neither of them are taking their eyes off the road.

“Then you can take a quick run to the car and get what we need.”

“Can’t.”

“Can’t? Why not?” Erron took a quick look at Kabal to make sure he was serious.

“Still not fully recovered. Doc said if I run, I might make the injuries worse…”

There was silence for a few seconds.

“Well damn…” Erron quirked his head as he spoke. “That bad huh?”

“Yeah…” Kabal’s voice was just above a whisper.

“If you don’t mind me askin’,” Erron started, “what the hell happened out there?”

Kabal’s jaw clenches as he looks down to his lap. He sighed. “Kano sent us to break up a little party in Outworld. But he didn’t fucking tell us that the Red Dragon was gonna be there, _and_ he didn’t tell us that the damn Kahn and his lackeys were going to be there. We just thought we were disrupting an Outworld shipment. That’s all he told us.” Kabal rubbed his forehead, “That bastard…” Erron stayed quiet. “Red Dragon shit-heads took my swords…” Kabal mumbled over a soft whisper. It was clear that Kabal didn’t really want to share that, he took in personal. Erron nodded.

It took a few seconds for Erron to muster up the courage to ask another question, “Does it still hurt?”

Kabal shifted a little in his seat but then took a deep breath in, “Yeah it does, but I took some meds before this. I just have to take it easy.”

Erron nodded again. There was another few minutes of silence before Kabal tried to spike up a conversation.

“S-So…You’ve been to a gay club?” Erron laughed from the question, Kabal smiled “What’s that like?”

Erron couldn’t help keeping a mischievous grin on his face. “Well, it was more of a bar than it was a club.” Kabal huffed as he shook his head and looked out the window almost laughing. “It was… interesting to say the least. A lot of men there as you can imagine.” Kabal kept laughing, and Erron enjoyed every second of it. “But I think this club is a bit different.”

“Right, it’s not just for men.” Kabal has never been to a club that has so many arrangements such as this one. “This one has like, levels, or something?”

“Something like that. It’s big so there’s quite a bit of ground to cover. Also, I suggest we stick together, unless you want some random people trying to hit on you.”

Kabal had a face of disgust, “Even though staying together would make things harder?”

“People will back off if they think you have a partner or if you’re trying to get cuddly with someone… for the most part…” Erron shrugged surely.

“Seems like you’ve had a lot of experience.” Kabal didn’t realize what he said until after he said it. This just made Erron turn to him with a smirk on his face.

“In many ways… yes I have~” a low rumble in his voice.

“Shut up!” Kabal yelled as he blushed again. Erron chuckled. “So, what, are we supposed to act like we’re uh… together?” Kabal got a little uncomfortable from his own question, he started to scratch the back of his neck.

Erron was able to tell that Kabal wasn’t fully on board with that idea, so he tried to mellow out the stresses, “Nah, we don’t have to. We’ll just look like we’re there for a good time.” Kabal nodded. A small part of him was relieved, the other part of him still a little nervous.

It was another five minutes until Kabal started another conversation. “So… these Wasp guys… why would they hide out in a gay club?”

“Do you know any enemies that would think to go to a gay club?”

“Good point, but why that club? It’s bigger than normal clubs and it seems a bit… you know…”

“Gaudy?”

“Yeah…”

“More people in there more potential members?” Erron shrugged, “I’m not sure but their location does say a lot about them.” Erron stopped at a stop light and looked at Kabal, “Maybe we could use that to our advantage.” Kabal looked down from Erron to contemplate.

When Erron started driving again, that’s when Kabal had another idea, “A bigger building means a bigger storage, right?”

Erron’s eyebrows raised and started nodding, “Yeah that’s true.”

“The Wasps are a small gang, so that means they probably don’t have that many places to own. They probably just use that club as their one and only source of business!” Kabal sat up in excitement.

“Meaning everything should be there, so it’s a jackpot once we’re in.” Erron smiled satisfied and raised a fist towards Kabal. Kabal smiled gleefully and fist bumped the other man. A shot of confidence ran through Kabals body.

“Well then, maybe this mission won’t be as bad as I thought it would be.” Kabal sat back in his seat. He reclined the seat a little bit to get more comfortable.

“Now… why would you think this mission was going to be bad?” Erron said lowly, keeping his eyes on the road and keeping a small smile to himself.

“You just ruined the moment.” Kabal turned over onto his right side and close his eyes.”

Erron laughed lightly. It was quiet again. When Erron stopped at another stop light he took the time to look at Kabal’s back. His outfit was really nice tonight, _he_ looked really nice tonight. When the light turned green, he quickly readjusted himself and kept driving. He has to focus on the mission, they can’t get distracted.

* * *

“Kabal… Kabal!” Erron shook Kabal’s shoulder trying to wake him up.

“Huh? What?” Kabal said groggily. He slowly sat up and slowly stretched.

“We’re here, or at least, a few blocks down.” Erron unbuckled his seat belt and reached for the door handle when he heard a rumbling noise come from Kabal. Erron looked at him with a raised brow.

“Ah shit…” Kabal looked up at him as he covered his stomach.

“You’re hungry?” Erron found it amusing.

“I ate before we left… but fuck the fast metabolism.” Kabal was a little embarrassed.

Erron looked at the time on the car dashboard and nodded, “We have time, did you want to go somewhere to get a quick bite?”

Kabal looked at him seriously thinking about it.

“I’ll pay. Besides, it’s not good to drink on an empty stomach.” Erron got out of the car and left Kabal to really wrap his head around what was happening.

“We’re drinking tonight?” Kabal asked as he almost stumbled getting out of the passenger side of the car.

“It’s a club, don’t worry we ain’t goin’ overboard.” Erron started walking in a direction and Kabal had to finish hiding a small knife in his pant pocket.

“You know any food places nearby?” Kabal started to walk towards where Erron was waiting.

“Saw a few places on the way here.”

Kabal was finishing his sixth candy bar after eating an entire meal from a fast-food place. Erron wasn’t really hungry but he had some fries and a drink. He just sat back and watched in astonishment as Kabal hunkered down all that food.

“So where is the club?” Kabal asked as he was still chewing the last candy bar.

“Around the corner.” Kabal threw away his trash as Erron spoke. “Damn you eat a lot…”

Kabal swallowed, “Yeah… I get that a lot… thanks for paying by the way.”

“Ah it’s nothin’, I just took Kano’s extra cash.” Erron said as he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and smiled.

“Hah!” Kabal started to laugh.

The two men continued to make small talk and when they turned the corner, it was obvious where they were headed. On this block, there was a line that stemmed from the outside of a brightly lit club. The letters above the entrance were in bright pink and red ‘Barry Buck’s’.

“Well, that’s very hidden…” Kabal mocked as they made their way into the back of the line. Suddenly, Kabal felt his heart start to beat faster. He was actually here, in line, to a club, with Erron Black. The line wasn’t too long, but the longer he stayed there next to Erron the more he got nervous.

As Kabal was busy looking at the ground and having a battle inside his head, Erron had a keen eye out for anyone they could be looking for. He just managed to hear the conversation coming from the groups of people in front of them.

“Ooh, he’s cute!” one of the young men in front of them whispered.

“Are you kidding? Look at his hot friend!” the young man next to him whispered back a little more aggressively.

Erron looked at Kabal again who seemed to still be thinking really hard about something. Erron continued to eavesdrop.

“Do you think they’re dating?” another young man asked.

“Fuck, if they were, I’d like to get between them.” The group giggled and Erron almost smiled at it.

Erron then grew concerned that Kabal wasn’t saying or doing anything for a bit so he decided to check on him. He moved closer to Kabal and lightly placed his hand on Kabal’s hip. Kabal jumped a little. Erron moved in front of Kabal with his hand still on Kabal’s hip.

“Hey you alright?” Erron was pretty close to him, he was looking down on him and Kabal didn’t know what to do. He blushed as he felt Erron’s hand on his waist. He didn’t know this but Erron was trying to cover Kabal from the gossiping group in front of them.

“U-Uh y-yeah yeah I’m fine w-why?” Kabal didn’t know what to do with his hands, he had them down to his side.

“Just makin’ sure…” Erron lightly smiled down on him. Erron took his hand off of Kabal’s waist and stepped back a bit.

When the line moved forward, Kabal stayed quiet as Erron took the lead. The bouncer was a giant muscular butch woman. She was very intimidating and at the same time very fitting. Before Erron and Kabal went past the line of entry the bouncer stuck out her arm in front of them. Both men looked up at her waiting for her to explain why they couldn’t go in. The bouncer didn’t say a word but just kept them waiting there. A few seconds later, there was a group of men and women that stumbled out of the club laughing and in a drunken stupor. She then put her arm down allowing them to go in. She didn’t pay them any mind as they entered.

“Woah…” Kabal said shook. What they saw on the inside was nothing they could’ve expected. The lighting was anything but white. The club was huge. The bar was huge too. The DJ’s took up an entire wall. Everything was big. There were a few cages and stages here and there for strippers. There was also _a lot_ of people.

“Come on.” Erron had to lean close and yell for Kabal to hear him. He nodded and followed.

They made their way to the bar. The bar almost took up the entire wall as well. There were so many drinks that Kabal has never seen before. Luckily, there were a few seats open. As Kabal was looking around, he was shocked to see a good number of men and women dancing and just having a good time. Then he noticed the giant staircases going up to the next level of the club.

“I gotta piss, I’ll be right back.” Erron told to Kabal.

“What happened to sticking together?” Kabal said with a smug smile.

“You wanna join me?” Erron retaliated with another one of his flirty smirks. Kabal just rolled his eyes and got comfortable in the barstool seat he was on.

Erron chuckled, “I’ll be right back, don’t go runnin’ off with another guy now!” Erron said as a farewell.

Kabal scoffed and shook his head lightly.

“You want something, Babe?” Kabal heard the question but he didn’t think it was for him. When he looked up, he saw the bartender stare at him while he was cleaning a glass. The bartender was a good-looking guy. He had short black hair, a lip and nose piercing and stud earrings. He wore a tight black V-neck, silver chains filling in the empty space on his chest. His light skin almost perfect if it weren’t for the tattoos littered on him. Kabal blinked a few times before he remembered that he needed to answer the younger man behind the counter.

“N-No I’m good, thanks.” Kabal waved him off. From the corner of his vision, he saw the bartender walk away. Kabal looked over in the direction where Erron left, really hoping that he’d get back soon. A few minutes passed and Kabal was fidgeting with his hands at the bar.

“Hey! You’re pretty cute!” Kabal heard a higher pitched voice come from behind him. He turned around hesitantly. Kabal looked down on a young guy who was very feminine and seemed to be into make-up. “Why don’t you have a drink with me?” the shorter guy leaned close to Kabal and Kabal reflexively scooted back a little.

“Uh, sorry, not interested.” Kabal tried to act natural but he was very uncomfortable. As Kabal tried to turn back to the counter the younger man persisted.

“Oh, come on! Come dance with me then!” the guy hitting on Kabal rubbed his arm and Kabal tried to slowly retract his arm.

Erron was shoving his way through the crowd. When he got close enough, he could see that Kabal was still at the bar, but this time, he was talking with a small enticing male. It was obvious that Kabal didn’t want to be in that situation, so, Erron did his best to make it over.

Kabal started to grow pissed at the guy who didn’t get the hint. Kabal was ready to punch this stranger in the face. He jumped when a hand slipped its way onto Kabal’s right hip.

“Something wrong here, Darlin’?” Erron stepped in and made sure to stand as close to Kabal as possible. His smile a little intimidating while he looked down on the other guy.

The smaller stepped back and looked Erron up and down and grew upset. “You brought your boyfriend!” now it was obvious that the smaller man was mad. “How nice…” he muttered.

“Why don’t you run along now…” Erron nodded at him to leave. The young man sighed and left pissed. Kabal relaxed and started to get up from the barstool. He swatted Erron’s hand off of him.

“Thanks, but I can take care of myself.” Kabal was already a little irritated. Erron looked at him a little offended and scoffed to himself.

“Well, there’s nothing or anyone we’re looking for in the restroom.”

Kabal nodded and started to look around as best as he could. “There’s no lounge chairs here so it’s most likely the leaders are in some VIP area.” Kabal mentioned to Erron.

“Let’s go look upstairs then.” Erron already started for the staircases. Kabal followed as close behind as he could. He and Erron struggled as they tried to make their way through the crowd.

A person ran into Kabal and with full force collided with his injured side. Kabal yelled in pain but the music and the talking of the surrounding people muffled the sound. He hunched over and grabbed his wounded side. He tried to take as many steps forward as he could, but the pain wasn’t subsiding. “Ah shit…” Kabal hissed. He looked up trying to find where Erron went, but he couldn’t see him. He pushed his way through and found an open spot near the bar where he could rest and regather himself. He found himself gasping. The pain started to level out, but he was starting to feel lightheaded, he tried to find Erron without trying to fully sit up but that didn’t work out. The strobe lights and the booming music mixed with the adrenaline of pain bombarded Kabal. As he was turning around, he could hear his name being called out.

“Kabal!” it was Erron. Erron made his way closer. “Kabal!” Kabal could see his figure making his way towards him and Kabal began to ease his breath. “Kabal, are you okay?” Erron was worried sick. When he lost Kabal in the crowd to when he witnessed Kabal in pain, Erron was concerned. He leaned over and held onto Kabal’s shoulders.

Kabal was regaining his breath and when he looked up to see Erron he felt relieved. He grabbed Erron’s flannel to steady himself. Kabal finally came to, and he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m good…Let’s just… let’s just keep going?” Kabal couldn’t keep eye contact with Erron.

“If you’re alright to keep goin’…”

Kabal nodded as he just tried to look past him at the staircases.

Erron stuck out his hand in front of Kabal. “Trust me, we’ll get there faster.” Erron said seriously.

Kabal looked at the outreached hand and clenched his jaw. He looked around him as if anyone was really watching them. Kabal reluctantly put his hand in Erron’s. Erron nodded as he turned around and started walking in the direction of the stairs. Erron led them while Kabal was softly blushing. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Erron let go of Kabal’s hand and motioned his head upwards and led the way. As the two made their way up the stairs, they found less people up on the second level but there was still a good amount. Along the wall were numerous booths, all of them were occupied.

“There!” Kabal made a small gesture towards a booth in the corner of the room. This booth was guarded by two large men. In the booth there were three men on one side, they were all sitting fairly close to each other, and on the other was another man. This man sitting across from them did not match the stature of the other three. He wasn’t wearing the same type of clothing and it looked like he was trying to comprehend what was going on.

“Must be an interview…” Erron mentioned.

Kabal started walking in that direction but was grabbed by Erron. “Hold on! We’re outnumbered, and we don’t have an actual plan yet.”

“Five guys? We can take them.” Kabal replied.

Erron glanced up above Kabal, “At least five, when we came up here did you notice the six goons above us?” Kabal turned around and looked in the direction Erron glanced. There above them seemed to be another level, this level had a railing and it looked like there were rooms on that level. That level had bodyguards roaming it. Kabal turned all the way around trying to count how many were above them. As he was counting, one of the last guards he counted made eye contact with him from across the room, although the guard was wearing glasses, it was obvious that the guard grew suspicious of Kabal.

“Shit!” Kabal whispered. “I think they’re suspicious of us now.” Kabal had his head down now trying to talk to Erron.

“You weren’t exactly trying to hide it…” Erron mocked.

“Fuck off. What do we do now?”

Erron looked at the crowded booth in the corner. “That has to be the Wasps in that booth. The corner booth easily observes the entire room…” Kabal was going to turn around to look at the booth when Erron stopped him again. “ _Don’t_ look!”

“What why?”

“They’re already suspicious of you.” Erron stepped closer to Kabal, his head a little to the side so that their faces aren’t incredibly close.

“What are you doing?” Kabal was going to step back when Erron softly placed his hands on Kabal’s arms.

“We have to make ourselves fit in. You gotta trust me.” Erron looked at Kabal from the side. Kabal looked up at the guards and then quickly looked down when the guard was talking through his wristwatch. He clenched his jaw; he didn’t have any other ideas. He nodded as he placed his attention down at their shoes. “Okay… come…” Erron gently grabbed Kabal’s hand and lead him further into the dance floor. Erron felt as if eyes were on him, and thanks to Kabal, that was probably true. They made their way into the depths of the crowd. When Erron was satisfied with the cover he turned around and pulled Kabal closer to him.

“What the hell are you—” Kabal aggravatedly said as he basically stumbled into Erron.

Erron caught him and put his hands on Kabal’s hips. “You gotta follow my lead or we won’t get this mission done.”

Kabal froze, those words were oddly similar to the words Erron told him before. Kabal stepped back a little, but the hands on his hips restricted him from going any farther.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to come any closer, just stay here and don’t look at the guards…” Erron assured. Erron kept his eyes on Kabal, not just his face but anywhere else just to make Kabal more comfortable. “Can you see the booth in the corner?”

Kabal looks just a little past Erron’s head and sees the booth perfectly. “Yeah, the same guys in it.”

“Good.” Erron started to sway. Kabal looked at him questionably. “Well, we gotta make it look like we’re somewhat dancin’.”

Kabal scoffed and shook his head. Their position is a little awkward. Erron had his hands on Kabals hips, but Kabal had his hands resting by his sides. It looks strange.

“How many times have you done an operation like this?” Kabal asked as he moved his hands to his front, he started to fidget with the bottom of his shirt. He looked down and back up.

“Too many…” Erron smiled lightly. Erron started to somewhat keep in time with the music playing. It wasn’t excessive dancing, but it was subtle. It definitely wasn’t as intense as the grinding going on around them though.

Kabal laughed lightly. “There’s no way you went to more clubs than me! I lost count on how many times I went out to clubs!” Kabal unconsciously started to follow Erron’s rhythm.

“Could’ve fooled me, you looked lost as hell when we came in here.” Erron joked.

“Oh, fuck you!” Kabal laughed. He looked up to see Erron smiling with a raised brow. “Shut up, don’t you dare say a damn thing…” he was serious, but it was more lighthearted.

They laughed to themselves. “Anything change over there?” Erron gestured his head in the direction of the booth behind him.

Kabal looked at the booth without trying to be suspicious, “No they’re still talking with the same guy.” Erron nodded. “That’s a long-ass interview.”

“Maybe it’s an interrogation?”

“Nah, they wouldn’t do one in here, would they?”

“Look at you, using your brain.” Erron smirked.

“And I thought you were starting to be nicer to me.” Kabal rolled his eyes. Erron chuckled.

Kabal rubbed his neck nervously. He focused on the ground and the space between him and the other man. As he started to think more, he realized that Erron has been really helpful and nice to him ever since Kabal came back from his previous mission. They hadn’t really interacted since the D’Vorah mission but that time in the med-bay, that was something else. “Hey uh…thanks…” Kabal said shyly.

“For what?”

“You know… for everything… _tonight_ , I mean.” Kabal looked up with a small smile.

Erron made a side smile. “’Course, just tryna look out for ya.” Kabal nodded but kept his eyes down. “The last time we were working together, when I wasn’t really lookin’ out for ya, we ended up having to resolve a bigger problem…” Erron was joking but it made Kabal blush so hard. If it weren’t for the bright flashing lights, then it would’ve been exposed to Erron.

Kabal scowled at Erron, but the smirk on Erron’s face overwhelmed Kabal. Kabal ended up looking past Erron and checked on the booth they were keeping track of.

“Oh shit, the guy is leaving!” Kabal watched as the guy that was being interviewed left the booth with one of the guards. The three men remaining in the booth sat back and ordered more drinks. “Ah geez, there’s another guard coming with another guy… you’re fucking kidding me…”

“Kabal…” Kabal looked back at Erron, Erron giving him wide eyes.

“What?” Kabal got the hint, he was observing for too long and definitely drew attention to himself, if the guards noticed. “Right, got it…” Kabal looked down instantly.

A few more minutes of no talking occurred between the two men. Kabal didn’t realize that he was closer to Erron.

“You look good tonight… really, you do, I ain’t just sayin’ that…” Erron said nicely. He said it softly, making it a little more intimate.

Kabal looked up at him, his expression just a bit clueless. He didn’t know what to say to Erron’s genuine compliment. He knew earlier tonight Erron complimented him, but he figured it was just a joke.

Kabal laughed nervously, “Thanks uh… y-you look good too.” Kabal smiled as he knew that he was being awkward. They both laughed. Kabal felt his hands move higher and move out of his control, he picked up a little bit of Erron’s flannel in each hand. “But it is hard to believe that you got this yourself…” Kabal looked up smiling as he waved the little bits of flannel he held in his grasp.

Erron was taken aback by such a comeback. “Wow!” Erron said acting hurt. Kabal laughed hard and bent forward just a little bit, his hands still holding onto the flannel. “Well, you’d be right.” Erron continued. This made Kabal laugh even harder. He leaned back as his grip on Erron’s clothes tightened. Erron watching Kabal actually laugh made his heart skip a beat.

“Who—Who got this for you?” Kabal was calming down and managed his laughing. He looked down at the fabric in his hands.

“Tasia.” Erron said casually. Kabal’s smile fades as he remembers Tasia always around Erron, and also remembers when Tasia was in his own room. Kabal felt a bit of jealousy in him. Erron noticed right away of the reaction he got when he mentioned Tasia. “Sh-She’s just a friend, if that’s what you’re thinking…” Erron leaned closer to Kabal trying to emphasize what he was saying.

“Hah! Wh-Why would that matter? I wasn’t thinking that!” Kabal laughed to himself as he lightly toyed with Erron’s flannel. “She already told me that anyways.” Kabal said timidly.

Erron’s eyes widen, “She did?!”

“Yeah?” Kabal raised a brow.

“I’m gonna kill her…” Erron mumbled, “I told her not to get involved…”

“Involved? What are you talking about?” Kabal stepped back a bit. “Wait… did… did you tell her?!” Kabal grew pissed.

Erron briefly closed his eyes as he regretted the things he said.

“You motherfucker!” Kabal shoved Erron violently. Erron’s hands left Kabal’s hips and he stepped back a little. “You said--you wouldn’t tell anyone! We agreed—”

“Kabal, wait, please, let me explain!” Erron tried to step forward, his arms outreached.

“What? Does the entire Black Dragon know now?! Does Kano know?!”

“No! I promise, ain’t no one else knows! Tasia found out on her own and she wouldn’t leave it alone! You’ve seen first-hand that she puts herself in the picture!”

Kabal turned around shaking his head, the frustration started to give him a headache. Erron got as close as he thought was acceptable. He was closer, but he was not near enough where he could touch Kabal.

“She’s a close friend. She would never expose our secret. She wouldn’t…”

“How do you know?” Kabal angrily spoke through a clenched jaw.

“Because she…” Erron sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “She wouldn’t do anything that would jeopardize me getting a chance to be with you…” Erron cringed at the words he said. He would never say those words out loud, he would think them sometimes, but he would never actually voice them. Erron was really hoping that he didn’t scare off Kabal. Erron shut his eyes and pursed his lips.

Kabal’s heart beats faster. His stomach filled with butterflies. Did he just hear that correctly? Kabal turned around slowly. His expression half fearful and half confused. Kabal observed Erron’s ashamed face.

“What… what does that mean?” Kabal didn’t know how else to phrase his questions.

Erron took a deep breath in and out, “She uh… she really wants _us_ to be an item…” Erron motioned between them.

“She…does?” Kabal turned his head, a little uneasy by the news. “Just because of that—that mission?”

“Yeah…” Erron was the one to look down this time.

Kabal took a small step forward, “Wh… What about you?” Kabal’s heartbeat filled his ears. Erron looked at Kabal as if he didn’t hear the question right. “D-Do you want the same thing?” Kabal met Erron’s eyes for only a split-second and he pulled his eyes down to Erron’s flannel.

Erron stepped towards Kabal slowly, “…maybe… I do…” Kabal didn’t stop Erron from coming close to him, in fact, Erron is now the closest he’s ever been to Kabal since the med-bay incident. They were so close now, Erron only slightly overlooking Kabal. Their faces were so close, their bodies so close.

Kabal kept looking back and forth between Erron’s eyes and lips. He felt Erron’s hands appear back on his hips. He lightly jumped, but he didn’t fight it. He snapped out of his trance and looked down at Erron’s flannel again. He laughed softly and adjusted Erron’s collar.

“We barely even know each other. We only know each other through work.” Kabal tried to bring in the facts, but it didn’t help that it looked like he was holding onto Erron’s flannel without being amused.

“I’d like to get to know you better then…” Kabal looked up at Erron apprehensively. “We already learned a bit about each other while on the mission…” Erron smiled.

Kabal smiled back and huffed a little, looking away briefly and returning his gaze back to Erron.

“Oh, shit the mission!” Kabal said grabbing Erron’s flannel a little harder. He moved his head around Erron’s and moved a little closer just to try and see over his shoulder. “The same guy is in the booth, what the hell?”

Erron chuckled. He moved back and eased Kabal with his calm expression. “We still have a lot of time before we _have_ to make a move.” He started to sway with the music again, this time, Kabal was closer to him causing him to sway too. “’Sides, the guards up above didn’t really notice anything.” Erron slightly pulled Kabal closer to him. Their bodies now incredibly close. Kabal reworked the position of his hands; he let go of Erron’s flannel and moved them to Erron’s chest. “You never answered your own question…”

“Hm…?” Kabal was too distracted to understand what Erron said.

Erron chuckled, “Do _you_ want… _this?_ ”

Kabal giggled as he felt another wave of butterflies overcome him, “Maybe…” his hands slowly slid up to Erron’s shoulders.

“Maybe?” Erron inquired, a brow raised. They both laughed.

Then they both got distracted with each other’s bodies dancing. Kabal’s mouth slightly agape as he watched both of their bodies groove with the music. The world around them seem to slow down. Erron squeezed Kabal’s uninjured side a little making Kabal reflexively jerk forward into Erron. Kabal lightly gasped and looked up at Erron who had a stare of lust. Kabal made a small smile and looked down as far as he could.

“Y-You don’t think I didn’t notice you holding me this whole night?” Kabal smirked. “On my good side too?”

Erron shook his head slightly defeated and made a minor side smile. “Aw hell… I was hoping I didn’t make it obvious.”

Kabal snickered. He smiled and contemplated again as he raised one of his hands up closer to Erron’s neck. “Did you think what you did at the med-bay wasn’t obvious?”

“Hot damn you’re just calling me out, aren’t you?” Erron joked while he moderately pulled Kabal closer to him again, as if they weren’t already super close.

Kabal laughed again, “Nah, I’m serious! Why did you do that?”

“Are you complaining?” Erron used his flirtatious voice.

Kabal’s voice almost cracked while he was trying to answer Erron, “N-No…” Kabal blushed.

“In all honesty… I actually don’t know why I did that. I knew I wanted to visit you though.” Kabal and Erron checked the booth again and when they found that nothing had changed, they continued their small bantering and laughing. They were really enjoying their time together.

There was another quiet but heavily intimate moment between them. Kabal slowly brought his hands to the back of Erron’s neck. Their gyrating bodies almost as if they were kept in slow-motion. Their foreheads came together, the world around them seemed to disappear, just like it did once before. Kabal moved his hands farther back, now he had his arms on Erron’s shoulders, his wrists against the back of Erron’s head, one of Kabal’s hands intertwining itself with Erron’s hair. Erron moved his hands higher up Kabal’s back, careful of the man’s current injury. Their faces are so close now. Their bodies practically combined. Erron was the first one to move his face closer to the other. He stopped when Kabal retracted a little, it was just an automatic reflex. Erron glanced at Kabal’s eyes and then mouth. Kabal relaxed a little as he did the same thing. He pulled back his arms so that his hands could cup both sides of Erron’s jaw. Erron took this as an ‘okay’ to proceed. Erron gradually moved his face closer, and he was quickly met halfway as Kabal jumped into the kiss. Erron smiled briefly into the kiss but then passionately kissed back. This time, the world went silent as the two kissed.

Kabal was the first to pull away. They both smiled as they were mesmerized by the other. “Why was the first time so damn weird?” Kabal couldn’t get through the sentence without laughing.

“I didn’t want to be kissed…”

“Pfft!” the two cackled.

The two danced enjoying each other’s company. It wasn’t long until Kabal noticed the men in the booth shift.

“The guy is leaving…” Kabal whispered, his hands still up around Erron’s neck. “And one of the guys from the three are getting up!” Kabal was concentrating on the booth. One of the men from the three got up and adjusted himself while walking away. Another man in the group gestured for a waitress.

Erron turned around briefly this time and noticed that the one walking away was heading towards the restrooms on this floor. “Alright…” he turns back to Kabal, “I’m gonna go _talk_ to the guy separating from the others.”

“In the bathroom?” Kabal asked amused.

“Yes,” Erron leaned closer to Kabal and gave an evil smile, “don’t worry Babydoll, ain’t nothing you gonna go wrong~”

Kabal blushed and his eyes widen. “S-Stop!” he laughed nervously. Erron chuckled. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Hm…” Erron turned around letting go of Kabal. Kabal instantly missed the warmth. “You try to get their attention, you know, try to get them to talk to you.”

“Wait, why do _I_ have to do that?”

“You’re their type~” Erron winked. Kabal grew even more flustered and didn’t know what to say. “Just try to get them interested in you. It sure worked on me~”

“Alright get outta here.” Kabal lightly shoved Erron towards the restroom. Erron laughed to himself. “Fucker…” Kabal whispered to himself. He seriously gets overwhelmed when Erron flirts with him as he’s discovered. He still couldn’t stop blushing.

Erron didn’t want to look suspicious, so he found his way over to a similar-looking guard that happened to be standing by the bar. “Heya, do you know where the bathroom is?” Erron asked, pretending to be a little intoxicated. The guard didn’t say a word but pointed in the direction of the bathroom without looking. Erron looked over to where the guard was pointing and nodded, “Alright bud, ‘ppreciate it!” Erron pretended to stumble a little as he made his way towards the bathroom.

Kabal on the other hand, slowly made his way towards the booth. He made sure that he was still well hidden within the crowd. He watched as the two remaining men in the booth kept talking to each other. The guards in front of the booth are keeping a strict look-out, so Kabal had to think fast. He noticed a nearby waitress passing out drinks. He picked one up from the platter and took a swig. He asked for another one and the waitress went to go get another glass. He made eye-contact with another man that emerged from behind the waitress. The man looked at him and winked. Kabal felt sick to his stomach and felt anger pile up. It was nowhere near as appealing as to when Erron would wink at him. Kabal furrowed his brow at him and rolled his eyes. The waitress soon came back with the same alcohol, Kabal thanks her and starts to bounce with the music. The man that disgusted Kabal found his way closer and started to touch him.

“Hey~” Kabal flinched and moved back. “Aw come on, don’t be shy~” the man stepped towards Kabal, it was obvious that the guy was drunk. Kabal grew angry, then he realized he could use this poor bastard as a way of attracting attention. Kabal realized that he had his back towards the booth and couldn’t keep an eye on the men. The waitress came back and Kabal gave her the empty glass.

“Fuck off, buddy…” Kabal said, not looking at the drunken flirt. If what he remembers about being around drunk people, is that a lot of them don’t back down from getting what they want.

“Aw… afraid you might go gay for me?” the drunken flirt started to grab at Kabal’s arms. Kabal rolled his eyes and shoved his hands off. “Damn you got big arms!”

“Get the fuck away from me!” Kabal made sure to yell loud enough for the nearest guard to hear. Luckily, it worked, the guards near the booth noticed the commotion and briefly alerted the men in the booth. The men in the booth looked over just in time to see Kabal completely slug the guy in the face. The two men in the booth “Ooh-ed” in shock. The man fell onto the floor, knocked out. The guards sprang into action and hurried over to the situation. “Fuck you, you piece of shit!” Kabal was busy cussing out the unconscious man to realize that the booth guards were heading his way and jumped at the guards grabbing him and pulling him away. “Hey what the fuck?!” Kabal started to thrash as the guards held onto him tightly. The guards pulled Kabal out of the crowd and was making their way to the door when one of the guys in the booth stopped them.

“Wait!” one of them yelled. The guards halted and Kabal stopped pretending to try and get out of their hold. Kabal glared at them. “Bring him over here.” The same guy said. The guards instantly pulled Kabal over to the booth and pushed him to sit down.

Kabal hit the chair a little harder than he was expecting. “Ah shit…” he said as he tried to quickly get comfortable.

“Our apologies for the roughness…” the man on the left side seemed to be around the same age as Kabal. He had black hair and had gold chains around his neck. His entire black outfit complimented his black-painted fingernails. He smiled, amused at Kabal.

Kabal played it off and raised a brow, he looked at the two guys questionably. “Uh…”

“Oh! Of course! I’m Curtis, and this is Ben!” the black-haired guy, Curtis, gestured towards the man next to him. He had blonde hair and hasn’t said a word yet. “Everyone else, calls us sir, but for now you will know us by that!”

Kabal wasn’t pretending when he was a little scared by their statements. He just reminded himself that he was in a good position and relaxed a little.

As Erron entered the bathroom he scanned the entire area only to find one other person in there that wasn’t his target. The man he was looking for was busy at the urinals. The other man was just about finished washing his hands. Erron make quick eye contact with the man leaving, and he cleared the way. Now that he was officially alone, he slowly made his way over to the sinks. His target had black hair and was wearing something similar to what the other guys in the booth were wearing. It was also distinguishable to notice that this guy had stud earrings.

“You checking me out?” the target finished his business and made eye contact with Erron.

Erron chuckled softly and leaned on the counter. “Maybe…” Erron crossed his arms and watched as the target made his way to one of the sinks.

“Hah! Yeah, well, you’re not my type.” The man washes his hands smiling.

“That so? Not into men?” Erron’s country accent was a little stronger this time. The target would be lying if he didn’t find the man attractive.

“Not other alpha’s no…” the target said softly.

“Alpha?” Erron asked.

The man chuckled as he dried his hands. “You know… tops. I’m a top too.”

“And how do you know I’m a top?” Erron quirked a brow and smiled softly.

The man ran his eyes up and down, soaking in the hunky picture in front of him. “Not too hard to tell… Sorry, you’re hot, but I don’t like to bottom.” The man was very straightforward, but this made Erron’s job easier. The man turned to the door. Erron kept his composure.

“What if I can change that~?” Erron said it so damn smoothly anyone around would’ve taken that offer. The man stopped at the door. He looked down at his Rolex watch to check the time. He seriously contemplated.

“You have like 15 minutes to top me and after that you’re never seeing me again, got it?” the man turned around to accept Erron’s offer.

“You got it~” Erron got up from the counter and made his way over to the man. It seems that timing was on his side tonight, because another man just burst through the door of the bathroom drunk as all hell. He rammed into one of the stalls and it looked like he dunked his head in the toilet. “Uh… we doin’ this here?” Erron asked still mortified of what he just witnessed.

“Ugh, no.” the man grabbed Erron’s hand and rushed him out of the bathroom. He kept his head down and lead Erron to the staircase. The guards around there let them through and Erron followed willingly. It seemed like they were going up to the heavily guarded level. With the guy leading the way, Erron had nothing to worry about. As he was on the third level, he took a quick glance to see Kabal in the booth. He smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the man escorting him.

Kabal continued to listen intently on the ramblings this Curtis guy went on. Curtis and his friends, Ben and Leo were founders of their gang called The Wasps. He was talking about how they started from their own little business to making bank in just a month. They were even trying to convince Kabal to join them. Curtis mentioned that he loved the way Kabal handled that stranger. Kabal nodded and tried to act like he’s never heard these words before. Definitely not bringing back memories of when he was being recruited into the Black Dragon.

“You got any experience with the gang life?” Curtis asked, his smile started to creep Kabal out a little.

“Uh… yeah well not really. I just sold a few kilos here and there. Stole a car or two, just those small things.” Kabal sat back and shrugged.

“Sold a few kilos, eh?” Curtis picked up a drink and stirred the liquid in the glass and raised it to his lips to take a sip. “How much did you get for it?”

“Kabal shrugged again, “700k to a mill…”

Curtis choked on the liquor and Ben sat up in shock. Kabal just sat there acting confused by the two. What he said actually wasn’t a lie though, perks of being in the Black Dragon, you learn how to properly scam people.

“H-How?!” the blonde finally spoke, but it was actually more of a yell. Curtis was busy coughing.

“Scamming people is kind of my thing, I guess. I make the product seem way more than it’s worth and convince others to buy it.” Kabal said it so easily that the two men couldn’t think that he was lying, which he wasn’t, but they didn’t need to know about the whole Black Dragon part.

The two men look at each other. “When was the last time you sold something?”

“Tonight, before coming here. Why, you interested?” Kabal perked up. The two men laughed to themselves and shook their head.

“Nah… you see… we have quite a bit of… _product_ if you know what I mean, and we need someone, such as yourself, to help us sell it.” Curtis had his elbows on his knees, and he leaned forward.

“ _You_ want _me_ to sell _your_ garbage?” Kabal acted unconvinced.

“Oh no no it’s far from garbage my friend… it’s the real deal.” Ben was the one to chime in this time.

“Hmm… what is it specifically?”

Ben smirked. “You name it; meth, coke, LSD, speed, weed, we got it all…”

Kabal nodded as he listened.

“And we got a shit-ton of it… we need to start making a profit…Whaddya say? Wanna come work for us?”

“Woah, just like that?” Kabal lightly laughed.

“Just like that…”

Kabal tried to think of what else to say. “I don’t know… how do I know you’re not just saying you have all this? What if you’re scamming _me?”_

Ben nudged Curtis. Ben gave Curtis pleading eyes and Curtis sighed. “We’ll be happy to show you.”

Kabal’s eyes widen.

“Don’t worry! We’re not gonna do anything sus…” Curtis got up from his seat and stretched. Ben did the same and anxiously waited for Curtis to get out of the booth. “Well come on! What, still don’t trust us?” Curtis asked as he exited the booth. Kabal was still sitting in the booth actually a little shook of how easy it was to convince them.

“Nah it’s not that… Just a little excited as all…” Kabal smiled as he got out of the booth too. Curtis turned towards the staircase and started to lead the way. Kabal looked at Ben expecting him to follow, instead, Ben just motioned for Kabal to go ahead. Kabal reluctantly nodded and followed Curtis. He made sure to notice that Ben was following behind him. So, now he knows that he’s being sandwiched. They made their way to the stairs and the guards at the booth were close behind.

* * *

“Alright cowboy let’s make this quick.” The target took off his black shirt.

“Aw, we can’t just enjoy it?” Erron slowly took off his flannel and tossed it on the desk. They ended up going inside one of the unoccupied offices. Lucky for him the target told the guard outside to move if he didn’t want to hear, his words, ‘sex noises’. The guard outside the office and one of the other guards left their post.

The target rolled his eyes and started to undo his belt, “No, I said 15 minutes and that’s all you get.”

Erron then walked over to the other man. His eyes serious and his demeanor steady. As the other man looked up at him, he instantly felt vulnerable. “Now… you also said that _I_ was gonna be top… and that means you do what _I_ say… got it?” Erron looked down on the man. His voice low.

The other man felt his heart pump faster. “G-Got it…”

“Good… and I don’t believe I caught your name?” Erron put his face so close to the other’s.

“Uh… Leo…” Leo’s light brown eyes were pretty, but they weren’t anything like Kabal’s.

“Well, Leo… I’m Erron… and tonight… you’re gonna go for a ride~” Erron growled as he backed the target, Leo, up against the wall. 

Leo gulped, “O-Okay…”

Erron lifted his hand up and placed it above Leo’s head. He leaned over him, asserting his dominance. His other hand came up to Leo’s face. Erron’s thumb grazed over Leo’s lower lip. “On your knees, Leo.”

“Fuck…” Leo looked down and started to kneel. Erron stepped back to give him space. As soon as Leo’s knees hit the ground, Leo immediately reached for Erron’s belt.

Erron stepped back and grabbed at Leo’s hands, “Ah-ah! You do what _I_ say~” Erron winked at Leo and Leo’s face flushed red. His light skin didn’t do him justice. Leo bit his lip and looked down at Erron’s crotch. He looked up and pouted. Erron let go of the man’s arms and chuckled softly. Leo placed his hands in his lap. “Good boy…” Erron stepped closer and ran his fingers through Leo’s hair. Soon, both hands were gripping Leo’s head as Erron intertwined his hand with the man’s hair. Leo moaned and rolled his eyes closed.

Erron’s expression changed, but Leo didn’t see it. Erron tightened his grip he had on Leo’s head and pulled his knee back. In one brief movement, Erron kneed Leo’s head breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious. The sound of Leo’s nose breaking was far from quiet, but the sound of Leo’s limp body hitting the ground was even louder. Erron watched with no emotion as Leo’s body laid on the ground.

Erron looked up at the door and tried to see if anyone heard the noises. Luckily, he saw only four guards on the other side of where the office he was in was. There were no guards on his side. He turned back to Leo’s body and searched his pockets. Sure enough, there was a switch blade and a key card. Erron took those along with his wallet and patted the rest of his body down. There on his ankle he seemed to find a Glock 43.

“Nice…” Erron celebrated as he took it and made sure to inspect it. He walked back over to the desk where he left his flannel. He hurriedly put it back on and made his way to the door. He peaked out through the small window in the door and noticed that one of the guards is heading his way. He had to think fast. One option was to pretend like he was in the middle of having sex with Leo and make a loud commotion, but he thought that would be really weird, so he quickly chose his other plan. He picked up a nearby piece of paper and pasted it up to the window in the door. He waited and listened.

The guard continued to make his way to the office. He put his ear up against the door and heard nothing. He couldn’t see anything and thought it was suspicious. He slowly placed his hand on the door handle. He got his gun ready and opened the door. He pushed in and didn’t see anything or anyone until he noticed Leo’s shirtless body faced down on the floor. Then, from the other side of the door, Erron lunges at the guard. He reaches for the weapon and grabs at the man’s hand. Erron pulls the guard into the room and shuts the door. He pulls the man and throws him against the wall. He slams the guards head against the wall. The now unconscious guard is sliding down the wall. Erron easily takes the gun from the guard. Erron quickly searches the guard’s pockets for anything useful. He didn’t find anything else other than the gun the guard was holding. Erron observed the handgun. It was loaded and ready to be triggered. Erron pulled out the other gun he snatched off of Leo’s body. He spun the two guns in his hand, careful not to pull the trigger. It’s been a while since he’s held modern handguns, it felt sturdy, but he still preferred his own revolvers.

At this point, the other guards had to have realized that their buddy somehow went missing. Erron took a peek through the small glass and sure enough two more of the guards held out their weapons and was stalking their way to the office. Erron turned around to shake out any jitters. Hopefully he wouldn’t cause too much attention.

* * *

“Woah…” Kabal was actually shook by what he just saw. The entire back room of the club is a storage area where loads of boxes and carts remained. It was a lot, especially for a small gang. “How did you get this much?” Kabal was slowly walking around admiring the mountains of stacked pallets.

“We have our _own_ ways of getting what we want. So, what do you say? You think you could handle this?” Kabal turned around to see Curtis leaning on a box with his arms crossed, Ben was just intently staring at Kabal. He made sure not to hide the fact that he was checking Kabal out.

“Well… how much is my cut?” Kabal crossed his arms this time. He stood firmly.

Curtis scoffed surprised, “Huh, you’re like the only person that asked that. We’ve had minor dealers come in here and just take the job, no questions asked…”

“Well, they’re just small dealers, they ain’t me…” Kabal shrugged. Curtis nods in approval.

“I already like you.” Curtis turns around and nods at Ben. Ben starts to walk towards Kabal. “If you’re going to be official, you gotta do one more thing.” Curtis says a little darkly.

Ben starts to unbutton his shirt as he made his way closer to Kabal. Kabal raised a brow. Kabal uncrossed his arms and stepped back a little.

“And what’s that?” Kabal asked, hoping that the answer wouldn’t be what he was thinking.

Curtis chuckled softly as he hopped up on one of the nearby boxes. “Prove that you can commit to us…”

Kabal stopped. Ben made his way closer to him, he was halfway done buttoning his shirt when Kabal said something, “Word of advice, kid…” Kabal grabbed Ben’s neck using his speed, then kicked his legs causing Ben to fall backwards and headfirst. When Ben stayed on the ground, Kabal figured it was safe to go forward. “Leave sex out of the equation, or you won’t get a damn thing out of them.” Curtis froze as he stared at his friend Ben on the ground.

“You piece of shit! You’ll die for that!” Curtis whips out two daggers from what seemed to be his belt.

Kabal made a small smile, if he were able to use his speed, he would just end Curtis’ life right there, but he couldn’t so he had to devise another plan. Kabal also was equipped with a knife, but Curtis doesn’t know that. Allowing the opponent to think they have the upper hand gives you more of an advantage. Kabal waited and stood his ground until Curtis decided to make a move. Kabal wasn’t intimidated at all, Kano’s daggers were way bigger than Curtis’.

Erron was busy stacking up the bodies of the guards he either killed or knocked unconscious. When he waited to make sure the guards were completely inept, he saw that the entire outside level of the third floor was empty. He looked out and saw no other guard. The party was still going on down below on the third level dance floor. He noticed that the group of guys and Kabal weren’t in the booth anymore. He made his way to the other side of the level. He looked in the rooms on the way to see if he could find anything.

As Erron neared the stairs he heard yelling and grunted coming from one of the distant rooms. Erron stalked his way closer to the entrance of that room and had his stolen guns ready.

“Gah!” Kabal yelled as he overstretched his arm while he was punching Curtis. As Curtis spun from the punch, Kabal quickly grabbed his side and gasped. Curtis saw this as an opportunity once he came to. He stood up as quickly as possible, unfortunately, he didn’t have either of his daggers with him, for both of them were hit away from his grasp. Kabal defended himself and wrestled Curtis’ arms. They were pushing each other and Kabal’s pain had overcome him, he winced. Curtis suddenly knees Kabal in his gut, right on his bad side. Kabal yells in pain and instinctively let go of his hold on Curtis to clutch his sharp pain. Curtis kicks him, causing Kabal to hit the floor.

**BANG**

Gunfire, blood splatter, and Curtis’ body hits the ground violently as it lands right in front of Kabal. As Kabal looks up, he sees Erron in the doorway, holding a gun pointed in his direction, looking serious. Kabal sighs in relief.

Erron makes his way over to Kabal who is struggling to stand, “You alright?” Erron asked as he gets as close as he can to help up his partner.

“Well, now I am.” Kabal grunts as he’s put back onto his feet.

Erron blows a whistle in awe of the storage. “How’d you get here?”

“A little Black Dragon deception takes you a long way.” Kabal smiles softly. He forgot about his injury so when he took another step he almost fell over, luckily, Erron caught him.

“Easy there… come on let’s go call in the rest…” Erron said as he slung Kabal’s arm over his shoulder and helped him get to the nearest exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be more! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!


	7. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be a misunderstanding here... maybe they're just nervous... or maybe... they just don't know how to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Enjoy!

\- - - - Yesterday - - - - 

The door crept open; an earie squeaking sound creepily emitted from the hinges. The dimly lit room only filled with a brighter light for a brief moment as Tasia entered the room. The room was dark immediately after she closed the door behind her. All that was visible was the bug-lady herself, D’Vorah, under a blinking lamp. D’Vorah was chained up very securely. Chains and arm bands were locked on all of her legs, and even on her wings. Her neck restraints clinked and clanked as she looked up slowly. Her insect shaped face contorting into anger.

Tasia smiled and brought up a straggling wooden chair in the corner of the room. She plopped down in the chair and got comfortable.

D’Vorah made a low clicking growl. Her crooked nose exposing her sharp teeth.

“Hi there…” Tasia grinned.

“This One will not speak of Outworld affairs!” D’Vorah suddenly yelled, the chains shaking and loudly echoing in the room.

Tasia slowly blinked and was unamused. “And _I_ couldn’t care less of whatever Outworld is doing.” Tasia sat back in her chair, slouching and stretching.

D’Vorah stopped her growling. Her face lightened up a little and she turned confused. “Then what _are_ you doing here? Who are you?” D’Vorah’s alien voice almost frightened Tasia, but Tasia reminds herself that she’s the one in control, and D’Vorah is the one in chains.

Tasia sits up in the chair but keeps her slouched posture, “I just want some questions answered is all…”

D’Vorah squints her eyes at Tasia. “What information could _This One_ possibly have for you?” her head quirked to the side.

Tasia moves forward, resting her elbows on her knees this time, an evil grin on her face, “Your _pheromones_ … tell me about them…” Tasia twitches her nose as she watches D’Vorah’s face contort into a wicked smile.

* * *

It has been a couple days since the mission. Kabal is still spending most of his time in the med-bay, the fight he got into really did a number on him. Erron was currently in Kano’s office, making sure his cut was worth his time.

“I still can’t believe those losers had this much on them…” Kano was counting another stack of money. Erron just hummed a response as he was busy counting what Kano already gave him. “Also, is Speedy _really_ that hurt? Or is he just being wuss about it?” Kano laughed. He was a little high from just testing the product earlier.

Erron just rolled his eyes. There was no point in arguing with someone who’s high. Kano then threw another stack of cash at Erron. Erron nodded and got up to leave. As he was leaving the room, he could hear Kano start singing horridly out of tune. He quickly made his way to the med-bay. Every day he made a visit to the med-bay just to see how Kabal was doing. Luckily Tasia was out doing something else that really occupied her, so he didn’t have to confront her about anything that happened since the mission.

Erron was a little concerned while on his way to the med-bay. Something has been really bothering Kabal and it’s beginning to be more noticeable with every passing day. Once Erron entered the med-bay he sees that the part-time medic is swamped, at least this time he has an assistant helping him. Kabal had his back towards the door was packing up his belongings from the bed he used. Erron made his way over.

He walked close to Kabal, there was barely any space between them. Kabal jumped at the sensation, “Hey, how are ya feelin’?” Kabal rose his hand to Kabal’s back he could feel that there were some bandages under his shirt.

Kabal shrugged Erron’s arm off of him and looked around the room. Erron reluctantly pulled his arm away, his brows furrowed as Kabal didn’t answer him.

“Hey, you alright?” Erron leaned closer.

“Yes! I’m fine!” Kabal whispered, not even choosing to look at Erron. He picked up the rest of his stuff and started for the door.

Erron was astonished. He shook his head and tried to catch up to Kabal who was walking really fast.

“Kabal,” Erron said as he followed behind the fast man, “Hey!” Erron grabbed Kabal’s arm this time and Kabal flinched, trying to get his arms out of Erron’s grasp.

Erron stepped back with wide eyes.

A group of guys came running down the hall and past them, pushing Kabal a little while Erron easily avoided them. They were just younger Black Dragon members being idiots around the base, they did this often.

Kabal looked around and sighed, “Just follow me…” he said already walking the other direction. Erron complied and said not a word on their walk.

They both made it to Kabal’s room and Erron stopped at the doorway after closing the door.

Kabal threw his stuff on the bed and ran his hands through his hair, “I…I can’t do this…”

“What?” Erron asked confused, hoping he didn’t just hear what was said.

“You and me… we can’t—we shouldn’t…” Kabal walked slowly away and is now awkwardly leaning on his wall.

“What the hell are you talkin’ about?” Erron shook his head trying to process it all, he felt heartbroken, but he forced himself to mask it with anger.

“It just all seems so sudden! Just because we fucked once and let me emphasize a ‘one-time-thing’ and ‘never speak of this again’, because shit we sure as hell didn’t act like it!” Kabal yelled, Erron crossed his arms and leaned on one leg, trying to comprehend what Kabal was saying. “It just doesn’t make sense! We don’t actually have feelings for each other, it’s just from the pheromones! You don’t actually have feelings for me—”

“How do you know that?” Erron glared.

Kabal stayed silent for a little and barely mustered up the courage to look at Erron. “It’s the only thing that makes sense…” he muttered, “You don’t… it’s just the pheromones…” Erron scoffed and shook his head, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “We can’t just become a thing after we fucked _once_! It was never supposed to happen anyway!”

Kabal threw his hands in the air as he yelled, this time he was able to direct his glare at Erron, but it was Erron this time who couldn’t look at Kabal. “So what? The club was just a bunch of bullshit?” Erron had more annunciation on his words now, his accent grew thick.

Kabal looked down trying to figure out something to say. “I don’t… I just… I can’t do this… I can’t pretend to…” Kabal spoke softly.

“You ain’t gotta pretend! We can—”

“Don’t try to tell me otherwise, Black! You don’t know what you want!”

“I know what I want, I want _you_!”

Kabal turns around shaking his head and rubs his hands against his face. “You don’t get it… we can’t do this… okay? I just can’t do this…”

“Why not?” Erron pleaded as he took a step to Kabal.

“Just! Stop!” Kabal held out his hands and looked away from Erron.

Erron was hurt. He was heartbroken, but he was more frustrated over the fact that he firmly believed that he had special feelings for Kabal, but Kabal just doesn’t understand that. Erron hates to talk about or even think about feelings or emotions, he hates it, but it was something about Kabal that allowed him to embrace that side. He clenches his jaw and turns around towards the door, “So... you ain't want nothin’ to do with me…?” Erron muttered over his shoulder. “Even after all that…” Erron reached to his belt and unclipped his mask resting from his belt loop then secured it to his face.

Kabal kept his eyes trained on the floor in front of him. Whatever Erron said on his way out of Kabal’s room was inaudible. Something invisible seemed to figuratively gut him form the inside out. It was if something was internally stinging him. Kabal hasn’t felt this stinging sensation before. It felt as if something in him was torn away from his body, and he grasped at his chest and injured side, thinking that would resolve this pain.

Erron stomped down the hallway, his step size doubling his regular. He was pissed. He was upset. He was emotionally destroyed. He’s never cared for someone as much as he did Kabal, and now he can’t even express that feeling.

Of course, perfect timing, Tasia came strolling around the corner. Eventually they were in each other’s path. “Oooh I see you came from Kabal’s ro—”

“Shut up.” Erron said it so angrily and didn’t bother to bat Tasia an eye, he just kept on walking.

Tasia was shocked. She didn’t know what to do or say. She just stopped with wide eyes and watched as Erron marched down the hall until he was out of sight. Tasia for once was really concerned for Erron. She gathered herself and started walking to Kabal’s room to find out what happened. When she got there, she let herself in and found Kabal sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He jumped up at her entrance.

“Oh what the fuck do _you_ want?” Kabal said irritated.

“What the fuck happened?” Tasia asked, actually pissed. “What the fuck did you do?”

“Get out, Tasia.” Kabal stood up and walked over to his dresser.

“No, I’m not fucking around. Did you and Erron—”

“It’s not me and him okay?! We were never a thing! It wasn’t real! Whatever you think you had going on for us, was nothing. Now get the fuck out.” Kabal wasn’t afraid to yell at her, he was aggravated already.

Tasia said nothing but glared at him and shook her head, she turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Kabal sighed exhaustedly. He plopped himself on his bed face down and basically screamed into his sheets.

Meanwhile, as Erron sits on his bed, he starts to think outloud, “Maybe… maybe he ain’t wrong… maybe I’ve just gone batshit crazy…”

* * *

\- - - - Yesterday - - - -

“You mean to tell me… that they’re… bonded?” Tasia asked as she confusingly gestured towards an amused D’Vorah.

D’Vorah kept a familiar smirk on her face. She enjoyed this conversation, even if it meant her captivity.

“Sorry, could you say it one more time? I was too caught up over the bonded part…” Tasia politely and honestly asked.

“In Kytinn culture, once two beings are exposed to coitus pheromones, then they will be bonded to each other only by intercourse, until death.” D’Vorah said it as if it was a scripture.

“So… the two being Erron and Kabal… would be bonded… by sex?” Tasia had her hands out trying to map out her thinking.

“Correct.”

“Only sex? Like, just when they’re aroused, they can only fuck each other?”

“When one or either are aroused, then they are only attracted to their bonded other. No one else will satisfy them or their needs properly, if at all.”

Tasia nods, “So they could potentially have sex with someone else, but it won’t be the same?”

D’Vorah thinks for a moment, “Their bodies and minds most likely will not allow them to practice reproduction with another.”

Tasia lightly scoffs and smiles, “That’s crazy! Your pheromones actually do this?”

“It is a survival and courtship technique, where these pheromones assist in controlling mating in such a way that either spouse can’t rapidly increase the population; the greater the spawn, the more resources used for food and care.”

“I’m not sure if that’s fucked up or if that’s clever…”

D’Vorah smiles, “However, it can be dangerous…” Tasia raises her brow, “The Kytinn pheromones only affect physical needs, never emotional ones. Thus, allowing for a greater chance of one spouse killing the other in order to be free of the physical bondage.”

“Woah woah woah!” Tasia sits up a little more, “Wait, so, they’re _not_ bonded emotionally? So, they can just hate each other, but still be reliant upon the other for sex?”

“That is correct.”

“And what was that other shit you said? The spouses kill each other to get out of the bond? What the fuck is that?” Tasia was now flailing her hands around.

“It may seem cruel in your world, but to Kytinn, it’s convenient.”

“Oh gosh…” Tasia ran a hand through her hair. Then Tasia started to think. She internalized all of what D’Vorah was saying. So, this means that Erron and Kabal are emotionally free to choose what they want, but they’re forever bonded to each other by sex. “So… is being bonded… avoidable?”

“Once One is exposed to the Kytinn pheromones with another there is no way out of it but to execute the bondage.”

“By having sex?”

“Yes. As your two _friends_ did so when they captured me. Tell me…” D’Vorah did her best to scoot closer but the chains restricted her. If this Kytinn were talking to anyone else, they would’ve been creeped out of their minds, but she was talking to _Tasia_ , and Tasia grinned right back at her. “How are they fairing?” D’Vorah slipped through her sharp teeth.

“Oh… if I told you… you wouldn’t believe me~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! More to come!


	8. Unstable Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short chapter, where Tasia tries to be a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick update! I'm editing some things right now and my unfocused brain has already started writing another story. Kill me. Anyway, more to come and welcome back!

“Erron? Are you gonna let me in?” Tasia was leaning on Erron’s door and for the past few minutes she’s been knocking on it. She didn’t receive a response and tried again; this would be one of the few times Tasia wouldn’t let herself into Erron’s room. She hasn’t really dealt with Erron when he’s emotionally upset, mainly because he rarely ever gets like that, but at this point she knows to be careful. “Erron?”

Erron on the inside of the room was sitting on his bed. There was a trail of his hat, his holsters with his guns, his mask, and his boots that led from the door to where he was currently residing on the edge of the bed. He was sitting up and staring at the wall in front of him, he was still trying to figure out what was happening. He heard Tasia knocking, but he didn’t feel any energy to respond. He was just hoping that she didn’t come in to see him like this.

“Hey uh… I… Just know that you can come to me… for anything… um… you just… just rest easy tonight, okay?” Tasia didn’t really know how to comfort people, especially someone that doesn’t really do well with comforting. After that she slowly started to leave. She took a few steps and looked back at Erron’s door before finally leaving.

Erron listened to Tasia’s footsteps fade away. He kept his eyes tiredly trained on the wall while he took off his vest and his pants. When he just sat there after a few moments he felt his entire body tense up. His expression hardened and his emotions shifted. That’s the last time he’d open his emotions up… for anybody…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, you all are amazing!


	9. The Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is post argument. Everyone tries to go back to their normal Black Dragon lives and well... meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Here ya go!

Kano was sharpening his daggers with his feet slung up on his desk when Erron walked in the room. “You wanted to see me?” Erron said plainly.

It was a few days after Kabal told Erron off and practically wanted to stop anything between them. Erron put on his mask and a figureative mask to hide any damage that has taken a toll on him.

“Yeah, we’re gonna pay a visit to our buddies the Red Dragons today…” Kano didn’t take his eyes off of his knives, but his voice was raspy and determined. The longer Erron observed Kano’s posture, it seemed as if he was pretty beat up. “We’re going to give them a little surprise of our own.”

Erron’s brow raised. “Took a week for you to finally get them back?”

“Huh? Oh, I don’t care about what happened to the guys in Outworld,” Kano shrugged. Erron looked to the side confused and then looked back at Kano. “I mean they’re going to pay for that too I guess, but they’re going to pay for thinking they can get away with getting a few pounds of my cocaine!”

Erron blinked a few times unamused. He sighed and shook his head, already tired of Kano’s shit. “You have tons of cocaine, why do you care about a few pounds?”

Kano laughed and stood up; he made his way around the desk while slipping his knives into his pants. “ _Because_ dear Blacky…”

“Don’t call me that.”

“It’s an insult to me and my position!”

“What position?”

Kano slung his arm over Erron’s shoulders and leaned on him. It was a bit difficult because Erron was much taller than him, but he managed to do so. Kano laughed again and turned them both towards the door, he was still leaning on him as they were walking. “We’re going to have a blast you and me! It’s going to be like old times!”

“I sure hope not.” Erron said plainly again only making Kano laugh hysterically.

* * *

Kabal was laughing at one of his buddy’s jokes while lounging around next to the giant empty fighting cage. There wasn’t a mission or anywhere to be at that moment, so he was just relaxing. He noticed Tasia walk in and sit next to one of the stray Black Dragon members sipping on his beer. Kabal watched her a little bit, trying to see if she was upset from the other day. She kept talking to that guy for a while and Kabal just ended up minding his own business.

“Ooh, what you’ve got a thing for that gal Tasia do ya?” one of the guys was with giggled.

“What? No no…” Kabal shook his head and just focused his attention back to what he was doing.

“Aw, c’mon then! You sure you ain’t gotta thing goin’ on?” another one of the guys chimed in, making the other guys laugh.

“Hell no!” Kabal yelled.

“I sure hope you don’t. That’s Black’s girl right there.” One of the serious guys added in.

“Hah, nah, they ain’t a thing.” Kabal instantly regretted what he said, she should’ve just gone along with it.

“What? How could they not be? They’re _always_ together!” the giggly one exclaimed.

“Yeah!” thankfully the other guys agreed.

“I guess so, haha.” Kabal shrugged it off and just hoped that no one could see the light blush on his face.

“Lucky son of a bitch I’ll tell you that much… she’s a fine lady right there…” the serious guy butt in this time. The other guys hummed in agreement and they all looked at Tasia as she was walking out.

“Yeah! I bet Black has fun time with her, y’all see her powers?!”

Kabal was looking down to the side and clenched his jaw. Jealousy filled up inside him. “I have powers…” Kabal whispered to himself out loud.

Suddenly one of the guys falls over as his beer bottle was broken and he was pushed to the ground by a purple stream. All of the guys, including Kabal, ducked and watched as the guy fell. They looked back to where the stream came from and they realized it was Tasia who was standing by the entrance with a cold glare. She looked down at Kabal and clenched her jaw, squinting at him before she left.

“You were staring at her too long weren’t you?” asked one of the guys helping their fallen friend get up.

“Yeah…” he said tiredly.

Kabal was busy having a riot in his head. He was a little pissed off that people thought that Tasia and Erron were together, but also relieved of the same thing. He couldn’t help but grow jealous of it though. He kept battling his thoughts, trying to tell himself that he should be grateful that people think they’re together and still have no knowledge of his little get together with Erron. His jealousy just doesn’t help him at all.

An hour passed by and most of his buddies were flat out drunk. He decided to take this chance to leave and go find Tasia. He hasn’t talked to her in a while, and he wanted to find out some things. He’s worried that she would be still mad about the whole situation, but he just wants to clarify the situation. There was something else in him that wanted to know how Erron was doing. He figured since they were close friends that Tasia would know.

He literally looked all around the Black Dragon base looking for Tasia. It was as if she was hiding from him. In a way, she probably was, but Kabal practically gave up. He found himself wandering nearby to the med-bay, he decided to pay the ol’ doc a visit.

When Kabal entered the med-bay he found it to be empty. He did see, however, the medic sitting on the far side of the room organizing his tools.

“Oh, hey Kabal! Long time no see!” the medic smiled.

“Hey doc, how’ve you been?” Kabal walked in with a light smile. It’s good to know that there was someone in the Black Dragon that would talk to him normally.

“Meh, not much, the usual you know? How about you? How was that date?” the medic was too occupied on his tools to really see the look on Kabal’s face when he asked the question.

Kabal was terrified but he composed himself quickly, “It wasn’t a date doc…”

The medic chuckled and shook his head, “Whatever you say, anyway, want to join me for a drink?”

“I already had a few earlier.” Kabal smiled, knowing damn well they both know that won’t stop him.

“And?” the two laughed and the medic made his way towards Kabal. He patted Kabal on the shoulder and they both walked their way towards the common area. This was the same common area that he and his men busted through after coming back from that disastrous mission a little over a week ago. “Well, I need this drink, even if it’s a small one, Kano took a few guys out for a mission that I can just assume is going to be bloody.”

“Really? When?” Kabal and the medic took their seats at a table. Kabal didn’t notice it, but this was the same table that Erron was sitting at, where he and Kabal made eye contact that day he came back, just before that med-bay incident.

“Earlier today, they’ve been gone for quite a while. I just hope that the bastards that _do_ come back aren’t as bad as I think they’re going to be.” The medic sat back and took a deep breath in and out.

The two started to catch up, of course a lot of it was just the medic talking about the horrors that happened while Kabal was away, but it wasn’t like Kabal was going to share anything from the past few days anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Black and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Dragon attack the Red Dragon hide out. Old acquaintances seem to reunite and they just try to gather their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back! I wrote so much I'm trying to figure out which parts should be in a chapter.

“Alright, you see those two? Once you take them out, we’re good to go!” Kano whispered to Erron as they ducked behind a stone wall. The two men and quite a few others were hiding by the entrance of the Red Dragon stronghold.

“Do I look like a sniper?” Erron whispered back with sass as he was loading up his rifle.

“Can you do it or not?” Kano hissed back.

“Yeah yeah…” Erron already had the rifle up and pointed at one of the two targets. He had the perfect angle of one of them, and he sure as hell took the shot. The echo of the shot was so loud and vast that it definitely scored the attention of the Red Dragon, Erron quickly took the second shot, the bullet landing perfectly between the eyes of the last target.

“Hah!” Kano didn’t waste any time and charged ahead of all of his team. The Red Dragons that were present charged back. Erron gathered himself and began shooting from afar.

This continued on until Erron couldn’t keep up with the influx of Red Dragon members appearing. He decided he had to go up and personal, so they have a chance. Erron quickly slings his rifle around his back and jumps into action. He unholsters his revolvers and shoots down anyone in his path, that isn’t Black Dragon of course. The fight wasn’t going anywhere until Erron and Kano notice someone familiar run in the corner of their eye.

“Oi! Get that mongrel! I’m busy!” Kano was busy choking a guy to really go after the fleeing enemy. Erron just turned and followed the one that slipped through a door. Erron ran and busted through or shot down anyone who was in his way. “Get me that bastards bloody head!” Kano screamed with a smile on his face as he snapped a Red Dragon’s neck.

Erron scoffed to himself as he was trying to follow the escapee. They were inside this time. Erron somehow got past all the security and avoided the residing Red Dragon members. He finally found the shadowy figure of the person he was chasing, he pointed his gun and fired, he missed on purpose just to scare the guy into running in a different direction. It worked, the bullet struck a nearby pipe, causing the pipe to burst. The figure ran in the opposite direction of the exit that was glowing at the end of the hall. The figure ducked into a nearby room. Erron quickly followed.

Erron entered the room cautiously. His guns pointed and his concentration on max. The person he was chasing didn’t have anywhere to go. The person was standing in the middle of a large empty room that looked like it was used for storage purposes. The person turned around and finally faced Erron. Erron stepped back only slightly in surprise.

“Hsu Hao…”

“Erron! We meet again…” Hsu Hao had a ghastly grin on his face. His stupid green hat infamous as his rustled mustache and goatee. His metal infused body was partially visible due to a distressed and small black open vest hung on his torso. His green pants just looked so damn ugly it almost made Erron cringe.

“Thought you were dead…?” Erron asked, his guns still honed on the Red Dragon. His brow furrowed as he saw something familiar on Hsu Hao’s back.

Hsu Hao chuckled and cracked his neck by just moving it. “A lot of people think so, more people just hope so…” he realized that Erron was staring at the weapons he possessed on his back, and he couldn’t help but smile maliciously. “Oh! So, you’ve noticed!” Hsu Hao reaches behind him and brings over his head… Kabal’s hook-swords. “Aren’t they purdy?”

Erron could hear his heart pump in his ears at this point. _He_ stole Kabal’s hook-swords.

“Come to pick these up are ya?” Hsu Hao waved one of them at Erron. Erron’s nose twitched in irritation.

“You’re sure as shit gonna pay for that…” Erron growled.

“Then why don’t you come over here and do something about it?” Hsu Hao spun the swords in his hands. It wasn’t nearly as clean or smooth as how Kabal does it, but he definitely spent some time teaching himself how to handle them.

Erron started to step closer, his guns still up, “Why would _you_ want them swords?”

“Well, Mavado has a pair! Why can’t I?” Hsu Hao suddenly started to laugh, “You should’ve seen the look on the kids face when I curb stomped the living hell out of him… and ripped his little ol’ swords away from him…”

Erron’s vision flashed red, anger and hot blood coursed through his body. He yelled as he charged at Hsu Hao landing a hit with his gun to the man’s face. Hsu Hao quickly spun back around and started to swing the swords in any direction he could. The swords were long and definitely could cover some distance. Erron hasn’t fought anyone with hook-swords before, but he knows to keep his distance from regular swords. He dodges and ducks and even takes a few steps back. Hsu Hao is grunting as he tries to use his strength towards his lunges. Erron took his opportunity when the Red Dragon opened up his posture, Erron grabs the man’s arm and twists it, causing the sword in that hand to drop to the ground. Once the sword hits the ground Erron brings his other arm up and slams his elbow into Hsu Hao’s arm, breaking it with a loud crack.

“Ahh!” the man screams for quite a while as he falls to his knees. Erron takes out his gun and shoots the man’s other shoulder and stomach, not only causing more screams to erupt from him but also for the other hook-sword to fall and hit the ground. Erron puts his gun away and walks casually towards the wounded man who is now starting to cough up blood. “B-Black! Wait! We can talk about this!” Hsu Hao starts to gargle on his own blood, Erron’s face full of disgust is shielded by the mask.

“Mhm…” Erron responded as he kneeled down and picked up the hook-swords.

“H-Hey! You got them… back…!” he tried to smile through a mouth full of blood but coughed, “Hey… when did you get so good at fighting?”

Erron was now standing above Hsu Hao, the hook-swords firm in his hands. He took a step forward, glaring down at the soon to be ex-Red Dragon.

“Ya know… I’ve always wondered how sharp these things were…” Erron lifted one up to inspect it and really get a good look at it, “sharp enough to cut grass, meat… a neck?” without moving his hands or head, he looked down at Hsu Hao, murder in his eyes.

“N-Now Erron… we can—we can talk about this!”

“What was that you said earlier? You should’ve seen the look on his face?” Erron grinned behind the mask, but Hsu Hao could make it out just fine. “Well Hsu… I wish you could see the look on _yours_ …”

* * *

“Where the bloody hell is Black?!” Kano yelled at his men. Most of them were alive, but most of the Red Dragon were dead, there were just a few stragglers that Kano decided to take back to the base to interrogate or do whatever they want with. None of his men responded to his question.

“Here…” out of the dust came Erron black strolling casually with a hook-sword in each hand.

“Oh! Would you look at that! Looks like you got yourself a gift, eh?” Kano was relieved that Erron made it out alive, but he would never admit to that. “And whats’s that you got there? That gold?” Kano pointed at the brown bag hanging down from Erron’s belt.

Erron looked down at the bag and looked up at Kano. He put both hook-swords in one hand and grabbed the bag. He then tossed it in front of Kano. Kano looked down as a head rolled out and towards his feet.

“Hm…” Kano took another look at the head and noticed that it was the one and only Hsu Hao. His eyes widen and he looks up at Erron with a grin. “Didn’t think you’d actually get me his head…”

Erron put the other hook-sword back in his other hand and just stared blankly at Kano as he walked back to the vehicles they came in. Kano smiled as he looked back down at Hsu Hao’s head, his tongue peeking out due to the slack jaw.

* * *

Erron and the rest of the crew entered the Black Dragon base. Erron scanned the room. When he found who he was looking for he marched right over.

Kabal was too busy laughing at something the medic said to notice that the group returned from their mission. He and the medic and Kabal turned to the figure that was moving closer to them. Before Kabal could look up at who it was, a pair of hook-swords he recognized as his own were lightly dropped onto the table in front of them. He sat there in shock at the sudden appearance of his lost weapons. The medic was a little shocked too, but he soon got distracted by the high number of injured members stumbled through the door.

“If you’ll excuse me.” The medic said as he got up to tend to the wounded.

Kabal’s breath stopped for a moment. He slowly looked up at who he thought brought back his swords. Just who he thought, Erron Black. Erron looked down at him for just a second before turning his head to walk away. Kabal watched Erron walked away, his face still a little in shock. His eyes then averted its trance from Erron to a pink form standing in the corner of the room. When he set his eyes on Tasia, she had her arms crossed and a pleased smirk on her face. He was speechless and a little startled. Tasia made her way over.

“So…” the smirk on her face didn’t shift. Kabal looked down at the swords and then up at her, still speechless. “Ew, there’s blood on them.” Tasia pointed at the blood smears and splatters on the sides of the blades. “Anyway, since you’re here and I’ve seen this…” as she motions at the swords, “you need to hear what I just learned…” her brow raised.

Kabal looked up at her now confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!


	11. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal and Erron finally talk. It looks like Tasia is useful after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Here you go!

“So he—”

“Yep.”

“And it was actually—”

“Yup!”

“A-And I—”

“Yup!”

“Ah fuck…” Kabal pushed his head into his hands and groaned. Everything Tasia just told him completely hit him like a truck. He thought for sure those feelings weren’t real. Now he’s being told that Erron could’ve actually started to grow feelings for Kabal. “Aw man I feel like an asshole…”

“Because you are.” Kabal looked up unamused. “Don’t worry, if you don’t feel the same way then there’s nothing to worry about…” Tasia looked up from her nails at the end of her sentence. “…right?”

Kabal didn’t know at this point. He was thinking. Tasia could tell that he was getting overwhelmed, so she scooted closer over the table and started to speak softly.

“Kabal…” Kabal looked up at her a little lost, “At least tell me, why it’s so bad to be with Erron?” her face of pure curiosity.

“Uh… i-it’s not—I don’t…” Kabal looked down at his swords again and he felt the start of a migraine coming on.

“It’s okay you don’t have to answer that. Take your time, I can tell you want to talk about it.” Tasia gave a genuine smile.

Kabal inhaled and exhaled. His thoughts finally began to slow down. “I just… I didn’t want something… that was like… not real, you know?” Kabal glanced up at Tasia and back down to his hands.

“I understand… but now you know it was real or rather it is… since you know, the pheromones don’t affect emotional states.” Tasia made sure to sound real and not try to make everything sound fake or pushy.

Kabal stayed quiet for a little longer, he was gathering his thoughts. “I uh… I don’t know, I also…” he looked up at Tasia to see the same genuine expression and he just got flustered, “Fuck! I don’t know! I j-just don’t—I get overwhelmed when I’m around him and what he does…” Kabal sat back and tried to shrink back into the chair, his face a shade of pink. Kabal was looking to the side to avoid the embarrassing eye contact.

Tasia’s eyes were wide and she filled with joy, internally. “Do you feel _overwhelmed_ or _uncomfortable_?”

“…overwhelmed…” he couldn’t bear to look up this time, his cheeks were getting increasingly redder by the minute.

Tasia nods, “In a good way?” Tasia tried to lean her head down to get Kabal to look at her but it was no use. Kabal clenched his jaw. “Do you feel some sort of way when he’s around?” a small smile grew on her face; she was pushing it a little but at this point she didn’t care.

“…yeah…” Kabal said softly.

“Oh? What do you feel?”

Kabal looks down as far as he could and furrows his brow, “…butterflies…”

Tasia quietly squealed in her chair. She was filled with so much excitement. She was having a little celebration moment without drawing any attention.

“S-Stop…” Kabal said a little louder. He looked around subtly to make sure no one was watching them. His face was very red at this moment.

“Okay, okay… but you need to go talk to Erron.”

“What?!” Kabal whispered loudly.

Tasia shrugs and directs her hand at the hook-swords still on the table. “You need to at least talk to him about this…”

“Right…” Kabal stands up and takes the hook-swords.

“Go get ‘em, cowboy~” Tasia winked at him as he glares at her and starts walking in the same direction Erron did earlier.

Tasia crosses her arms again and leans back in her chair as she watches Kabal hurriedly march through the hall.

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

“Erron? I-It’s me, Kabal…” Kabal was standing in front of the door to Erron Black’s room. On the way he made a pitstop to his own room to drop off the hook-swords, he didn’t need them for this conversation. “Can we talk?”

Erron was inside his room sitting on his bed. He was facing the door. He was shirtless, he took off all the bloody clothes. He was currently wrapping up his wrist. He didn’t respond to Kabal, he just looked at the door.

“E-Erron? I-I just wanted to talk…” Kabal grew more and more nervous. He was bouncing a little trying to cope with his nerves.

There was silence for a little longer. 

“Please?” Kabal asked already blushing.

Erron sighed, “It’s open…”

Kabal perked up at the sound of Erron’s voice. He almost forgot how to work a doorknob when he placed his hand down. When he entered, his eyes instantly went to Erron’s bare chest with scars and to his wrapped-up wrist. Erron looked up at Kabal his brow raised when he noticed Kabal staring.

Kabal shook his head out of it and closed the door behind him. “U-Uh… I wanted to apologize for… everything I said to you the other day…” Kabal was shifting uncontrollably. “I didn’t listen to what you had to say… and especially now with what Tasia told me about the whole situation—”

“Tasia?” Erron said. He may have interrupted but he didn’t change the tone in his voice. It was low and plain.

“Y-Yeah Tasia… did… she not tell you about the whole pheromone thing?” Kabal felt his heart beat faster as Erron’s eyes drill into his.

Erron only responded with a raised brow for a while and then started to talk, “I ain’t talk to Tasia in a while.” He looked down and then back up at Kabal.

“O-Oh shit… uh…”

“What did she say?” Erron sounded a little frustrated now. He moved his hand onto his knee and slightly leaned on it.

“She uh…” Kabal gulped, “She basically had a conversation with D’vorah and… well… the pheromones don’t have any effect on emotions and feelings… just… physical needs…” Kabal blushed hard as he looked down at the floor.

Erron sat back a little. “Hm…” was all he said. He made sure to keep a straight face, his mask was no longer on him, it was on the dresser.

Kabal looked up at him a bit confused by his reaction, but he kept going. “Y-yeah so basically uh… i-if there _were_ feelings involved… it’d be… you know…”

“Real?”

“Yeah…”

There was another pause.

“I’m sorry… for everything I did…” Kabal looked up at Erron shyly. “A-And thank you! For getting my swords back!” Kabal tried to smile to play it off but his nervousness just made him even more of a wreck.

“No problem.” Erron said with a small smile. Kabal smiled back. “That all?” Erron said leaning back on his bed and resting on his hands.

Kabal was a little surprised by that. He didn’t really know what to do or say. “Uh…” Kabal nervously chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his neck, “Heh, the um… swords are a bit bloody; did something happen?”

Erron turns his head a little and turns his eyes down a little. “I cut off a guy’s head with them.” He said like it was nothing and looked right back up at Kabal.

Kabal froze. There’s no way he heard that right. “Y-You…”

Erron nodded, “Yep.”

“Woah…” Kabal was impressed, and a little turned on for some reason. “Did you know the guy that took them?”

“Yeah… which made it even more satisfying…”

Kabal gulped again, “Did he look like Kano?”

Erron laughed a little, making Kabal grow butterflies again. “His name was Hsu Hao, basically another Kano, just worse.”

“I didn’t think such a thing was possible.”

The two shared a small laugh.

“Is that all now?” Erron asked again. Kabal looked at him a little annoyed.

“Uh, yeah…” Kabal said softly. Erron nodded. Kabal turned to the door but stopped. He turned around to face Erron again. Erron raised a brow at him. “I got jealous when I heard other people talking about you being a thing with Tasia.” This caught Erron off guard. “I-I also got worried when you were covered in blood earlier…” Kabal grew embarrassed again, but it felt good admitting all this. “A-and I get butterflies when I’m around you…”

Erron huffed a little, “Really now?” he didn’t move from his spot on the bed, just this time he felt that little spark in him lighten up again.

Kabal nodded while looking at the floor. “I’m sorry… for the things I said…” he said downwards.

“Apology accepted.” Erron smiles and Kabal feels his face flush again.

Kabal sighs in relief. “So we’re good now?”

“I hope so.” Erron replied, his smile was just too much for Kabal.

“Damnit…” Kabal mumbled to himself as he stepped aggressively towards Erron and grabs his face, smashing it against his.

Erron was a little shocked by it but quickly acclimated. He grabbed Kabal’s waist and pulled him close. Kabal was holding onto Erron’s cheeks as he was attacking Erron’s lips. They kept at it for a few minutes, smacking being the only sound other than their shared groans. After they broke away, their breathing was heavy.

“You have no idea how much I _needed_ to touch you…” Erron whispered.

“You have no idea how much I kept thinking about you…” Kabal said in return. Kabal practically climbed into Erron’s lap and continued to kiss him. “C-Can we take it all a little slow? Us, I mean… I’ve never had anything special with a guy before…” he asked as his arms were slung behind Erron’s neck.

Erron smiled as he looked up at Kabal, “Of course darlin’, I’m just glad you finally came to…” Kabal felt another flip in his stomach, “Now… I want you to tell me that I was right… and you were wrong…” Erron ran his hands up and down Kabal’s thighs, Kabal felt a little shiver run up and down his spine. "You know, since I was right about trying to work things out..." He gulped when Erron winked at him.

“I-I was—” Erron squeezed Kabal’s hips. “Mmph—Fuck don’t do that…”

Erron chuckled as he ran his hands up Kabal’s shirt. Kabal couldn’t even get a proper breath out. “I don’t think I heard what you said…”

“Ah~ I-I was wrong!” Kabal had his hands on Erron’s shoulders, he dug his nails into Erron’s shoulders when Erron pressed down his thumbs right below Kabal’s hip bones. “You-You were right!”

Erron smiled and pressed down his thumbs again, “That’s where I remember you liked it…”

“Sh-shut up!” Kabal pushed his mouth against Erron’s. “Fuck, so much for taking it slow…”

“Mmm…” Erron groaned into it.

For the rest of the night, Erron felt he made the right decision to not go any further with Kabal and to abide by his wishes of taking it slower. Of course, the erotic make-out session they were having was far from a normal kind of ‘slow’. But these two mercs… were anything but normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Time Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal talks with a happy Tasia about Erron. Kabal then finds himself struggling to abide by his own wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Welcome back!

“I’m glad you and Erron made up. I was worried Erron would go into his heartless rut again…” Tasia said as she took a swig of beer.

Kabal looked up from shining his hook-swords. “What do you mean?”

Tasia chugged the last of her beer and burped lightly, “You know when you and Erron went on that mission, the D’Vorah one?”

“Uh yeah…”

“Do you remember how he was a bitch?” Tasia looked at the bottom of her beer bottle in disappointment.

“Yeah?”

“Well, he was pissy like that for a long time. Which explains why you guys were constantly fighting. After you guys fucked, he was finally relieved of all that stress and anger. He became you know… nice and actually friendly.” Tasia motioned for another beer at their bartender.

“Huh…” Kabal looked into space as he thought about it.

“Even for me, dealing with a grumpy Erron Black is a handful.” Tasia nodded at the bartender as she handed Tasia a fresh cold beer.

Kabal nodded as he turned his attention back to his hook-swords, “I guess you could say I made him better…” Kabal laughed jokingly.

“You really did.” Tasia takes a swig, “Besides, this time I think he’s actually happy because of you.”

Kabal looks up at her seriously, a little scared of the statement. “You… think I made him happy?”

“No, I _know_ you _make_ him happy…” she smiles as she takes a long drink out of the bottle. Kabal lightly blushes. “I should’ve seen this coming… you’re his type.”

“I-I am?” his eyes wide.

Tasia laughs out loud, “Nah, I have no idea what his type is for guys… but you kind of fit his type for women…” When Tasia looked at Kabal he was a bit surprised and a little hurt. “Come to think of it, he never really talked about his affairs with guys…”

“Okay! I think I heard enough, thanks Tasia…” Kabal wipes his swords few more times before standing up.

“Aww, did I scare you off?”

“No I just—”

“You got jealous?” Tasia smirked up at him.

“No!” Kabal sighed, “I’d rather not think about his exes…”

“Ooh~ Well, let me tell you one thing, you don’t have anything to worry about. All of them were shit.” Tasia winks at Kabal.

He rolls his eyes. He began walking and waved back at Tasia, “Bye Tasia!”

“Night Speedy!” she yelled back.

He shook his head as he smiled to himself. He took what Tasia said to heart, everything.

When he got to his room, he took his hook-swords and rested them beside his dresser. He took off his shirt and started to take off his boots.

Then there was a subtle knock at the door. Kabal looked up as he kicked his boots to the side.

“Who the fuck?” Kabal muttered to himself. He opened the door, and a rush of serotonin filled his system. “Hey!”

There, stood Erron Black in buttoned-up flannel and baggy grey sweatpants. His black house slippers sealed of the comfortable look. Erron shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and smiled at Kabal. “Howdy!”

Kabal laughed nervously while his smile twitched. They stayed there for a few more minutes before Kabal gathered himself, “Uh c-come in!” Kabal moved to the side and opened the door wider for Erron.

Erron ducked his head down and walked in with his hands still in his pockets. Kabal closed the door and smiled as he looked Erron up and down.

“W-Wow! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear sweatpants… or… anything comfortable.” Kabal laughed.

Erron chuckled as he looked down at his outfit and down at his slippers. “That bad, huh?”

“No no! Heh, you look hot—I mean good! You look good! Um…” Kabal blushed in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. “I meant you look good… Let me guess… Tasia?”

Erron’s amused expression didn’t falter. He chuckled again at the question, “That obvious?” as he looked down at himself again and looked up at Kabal with that innocent look at that made Kabal’s heart clench.

Kabal laughed lightly, “Do you have anything that you got yourself?” he asked it as a joke and laughed a little to himself but when he looked back at Erron he noticed the contemplating face.

“Uh…”

“Oh shit!” Kabal burst into laughter, he gripped his stomach that he noticed was bare. His laugh slowly ended, and he subtly covered his stomach as he looked back up at Erron.

Erron shook his head as he rolled his eyes.

“I should take you out… to-to get clothes! So we can get you clothes!” Kabal stuttered and stumbled.

Erron chuckled, “I’d like that.” He smiled.

Kabal was relieved and they stood there looking at each other for a few more seconds before Kabal spoke up, “So… what brings you here?” Kabal licks his lips.

“Just thought I’d visit. Spend time with you… if that’s okay?” Erron shyly looked at Kabal.

Kabal’s eyes widen in surprise. “Y-yeah of course!” Kabal smiled gleefully, he was full of joy and excitement. Erron smiled in relief and looked down at Kabal’s chest before looking away. “D-Did you uh… have something in mind you wanted to do?” Kabal had a low-key dirty answer to that but he suppressed it.

Erron shrugged, “I don’t know… anythin’? Talk, if you want? I uh… I just wanted to spend time with you.” Erron stepped forward, his hands were still in his pockets. “I ain’t seen you all day…”

Kabal blushed and smiled, utterly flattered. He stepped forward as well. He stepped forward and continued to until he was up close to Erron. He reached out and lightly grabbed Erron’s flannel. He tugged a little on his flannel. He peered at Erron’s lips with an entranced stare and stared back at Erron’s eyes.

Erron’s lips parted slightly and he clenches his jaw, his stare intense. Kabal was the first to move. They kissed, softly but passionately. After a few minutes of kissing, Erron kept his hands in his pockets. Kabal noticed and tried to push his body up against Erron’s, making Erron groan.

Kabal pulled back with a smile and a raised brow, “You alright?” Erron looked longingly at Kabal but didn’t say anything. “Y-You uh… still have your hands in your pockets…” and for the first time ever, Kabal witnesses Erron’s face turn a light pink. He feels his heart flutter at the sight.

“I-I uh...” he clenches his jaw as he looks down embarrassingly, “I’m trying my hardest not to outright grab you…” Erron said shakily. He glances down at Kabal’s bare torso and pulls his eyes away immediately.

Kabal realizes what he says and chuckles in surprise. He leans back and looks at Erron’s hands fisted in his pockets. Kabal laughed a little, something in him decided to be a little daring tonight. “Is me shirtless really that enticing?” he asked with a raised brow smirked.

“Oh… don’t do that…” Erron looked away. Kabal bit his lip and Erron turned his attention back on Kabal, and unfortunately was met with an even more enticing action by Kabal. Kabal made his way closer and pressed his chest up against Erron’s. They shared a lustful stare. “I-I thought you wanted to take things slow?” Erron asked softly. Erron wanted Kabal more than anything at that moment, but he wasn’t going to rush into things when Kabal initially asked him not to.

Kabal was then hit with a realization. He _did_ want to take things slow. His face displayed obvious signs of remembrance. Kabal stepped back a little and lightly let go of Erron’s flannel. Something in him… that familiar buzzing subsided. “Y-Yeah… I did…” Kabal cleared his throat as he turned away. He picked up a shirt that was on top of his dresser and walked back to Erron.

Erron sighed quietly, regret and want filled his body. He wanted Kabal so badly. He kept his eyes away from Kabal’s exposed chest.

“Thank you… for keeping your word...” Kabal was up close to Erron now and put on a shirt. “Even when I uh… did _that…_ ” Kabal smiled gently.

“Of course…” Erron smiled back.

“You um… wanna watch a movie?” Kabal nodded towards his bed.

“Yeah sure!” Erron said happily.

Kabal started to walk towards the bed when he turned around, “You still gonna keep your hands in your pockets?” he asked with a smile.

“I think I’ll just stay like this for a little…” Erron’s accent so thick

Kabal laughed hard and loud. Erron looked down a bit ashamed but he smiled to Kabal’s laughter.

Kabal grabbed is hidden laptop and opened it. He placed it on the bed.

“You have a computer?” Erron asked.

Kabal shrugged, “Well it wasn’t mine, but it is now!”

Erron chuckled to himself. Kabal was searching through some movies they could watch.

“You okay with old superhero movies?” Kabal looked up at Erron, who still had his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, I’m alright with whatever it is you want.”

Kabal giggled as he shook his head.

Erron finally took his hands out of his pockets started to walk towards the other side of the bed and took a seat.

“Finally calmed down?” Kabal looked up from the laptop at Erron.

Erron shook his head and laughed sheepishly, “You ain’t gonna let me live that down are ya?”

“Nope.”

“Fair enough…” 

Kabal moved the laptop further into the bed. “Uh… I’m gonna change clothes real quick, that okay?”

“Aw hell…” Erron whispered, “Y-Yeah o’ course!” Erron turned around and grabbed a pillow. “Just to be sure!” He said back towards Kabal and faced the other way and covered his face with the pillow.

Kabal laughed and turned to his dresser. He shuffled through the drawer to find his sweatpants. He pulled them out and turned back around to see if Erron was still keeping his eyes shut, and sure enough he still had the pillow in his face. Kabal walked towards the bed and tossed the sweatpants on the edge. He unzipped his cargo pants and started to take them off.

“Ah fuck…” Erron whispered into the pillow, “Hey Kabal?” Erron asked.

“Yeah?” Kabal asked a little concerned. At this point Kabal was in his boxers and tossed his cargo pants on the side.

“You got another pillow?”

“Uh yeah, why?” Kabal asked as he tossed another one of his pillows next to Erron.

Erron didn’t say a word as he reached back without turning around and grabbed the pillow. He placed the pillow right onto his lap.

Kabal’s eyes widen and his cheeks reddened. He laughed again and gripped his stomach.

“Again? Really?” Kabal smiled as he asked.

“Quiet.” Erron said through the pillow.

Kabal finished putting his sweatpants on and climbed on the bed. “Okay I’m _clothed.”_ He put the laptop on his legs as he sat on the bed.

Erron turned around and lowered the pillow from his face and threw it at Kabal.

“Ah!” Kabal yelled as he grabbed the pillow and smacked Erron with it. Erron blocked the pillow as he chuckled as he maneuvered his way onto the bed while holding onto the pillow against his crotch. Kabal noticed this and laughed again, “Explains why you always wear jeans… do I excite you that much?” Kabal said it as a joke, but when he didn’t hear a response from Erron he looked back at the man.

Erron glared at him seriously. Kabal grew intimidated and quickly refocuses his attention back to the movies on his laptop. Kabal’s face flushed pink.

“Well, it ain’t like I have much of a say in the matter…” Erron said shrugging.

Kabal nodded.

A few moments of absolute quiet filled the room.

“Hey uh… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable… you still want me here?” Erron felt bad.

“Yes!” Kabal said a bit faster than Erron expected. “I-I mean, yes I do want you here.” Kabal looked up at Erron and sat up a little more. “And don’t worry about it, you didn’t make me uncomfortable… you just caught me by surprise, you know?” Kabal said as he grinned. He scooted closer to Erron and picked up the pillow Erron threw at him. He put the pillow behind him. Erron watched Kabal in adoration as he shifted. “Well, are you okay with watching those old Superman movies?” Kabal asked up with a bright smile.

Erron looked at the laptop screen and back at Kabal, “Uh, I ain’t seen it.”

Kabal’s horrified expression almost scared Erron. Kabal huffed in astonishment. “Well then, we’re watching it!”

Erron chuckled, “Alrighty then.” Erron took the pillow out of his lap and put it behind him. Kabal smiled to himself. Erron got comfortable and laid in the same position as Kabal. Kabal moved closer to Erron so that he was leaning on his side. Kabal started to lean in to Erron as the movie started to play. Erron internally freaked out. He calmed himself down and lifted his arm up and slowly put it around Kabal.

Kabal felt butterflies erupt in his gut. It was his turn to internally freak out. He felt so secure within Erron’s arms. Having Erron’s arm around him was definitely something he could look forward too. He smiled in amusement.

The two continued watching the movies. They laughed at the funny and the cringey scenes. They both were huddled close. Near the end of the movie, Superman ends up kissing Lois Lane, and the scene was definitely longer than it needed to be. Kabal smiled lightly and turns his head up at Erron. He raises his hand towards Erron’s face. Erron looks down at Kabal with the same look. Kabal led Erron’s cheek towards him, and the two men kissed. Erron held him tighter. The lip-lock continued until there was a new scene where the characters were talking. The two men laughed lightly and went back to watching the movie.

As the credits rolled Kabal was yawning. He shut the laptop and stretched his arms and legs. Erron stretched as well.

“That was an interesting movie.” Erron said through the stretch.

“Oh yeah? Which part was your favorite?” Kabal put his laptop on the nightstand next to the bed. He turned back to Erron smiling tiredly.

Erron too was tired. He pressed his tongue against his teeth and looked at the sheets. He chuckled slightly. “I think you know.” He said looking at Kabal with a smile.

Kabal smiled back through tired eyes. “Yeah? Why don’t you show me?” Kabal asked as he ran his eyes over Erron’s lips.

Erron bit his lip and leaned forward, “Don’t mind if I do~”

Kabal giggled as Erron connected their lips. The two kissed hard. Erron had his hand on the back of Kabal’s head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kabal put his hand on Erron’s cheek as they kissed.

“Mmm…” Kabal groaned into it.

Erron pulled away and they both were breathing desperately for air. They smiled at each other. Kabal quickly went right back to kissing Erron, Erron smiled through the kiss and pulled away again.

“I’d better get going, it’s gettin’ late…” Erron said softly. He looked down and let go of Kabal.

“No! Don’t go! Wh-Why don’t you stay here tonight?” Kabal looked at Erron hopefully.

Erron caved in and sighed as he looked at Kabal. “Alright…”

Kabal shuffled his way under the sheets and waited for Erron. Erron was unbuttoning his flannel and took it off. He tossed it aside and caught Kabal staring at his uncovered body.

“You starin’ at me?” Erron smirked and asked as he slid under the sheets next to Kabal. Kabal quickly turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

“Mhmm…” Kabal admitted as his eyelids grew heavy. Kabal reached out to Erron as his eyes closed.

Erron chuckled as he moved into Kabal’s arms. “Night, darlin’…” Erron says before kissing Kabal’s forehead.

The two fell asleep to each other’s warmth and company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I love seeing the comments! It keeps me going and seriously brightens up my day!


	13. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many days of being busy everyone is extremely tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome back! Took a break from uploading! Don't worry I'm here!

“How are you doing, Ladybug?” Tasia asked as she carried in a full white plastic bag.

D’Vorah was not as chained up since their last meeting, in fact there were significantly less restraints on her body. D’Vorah looked up at Tasia, a light smile on her pointy face.

“Tasia, you have returned.” D’Vorah said perking up.

“Of course! I enjoy your company!” Tasia chuckled to herself as she walked closer. She opened the bag and cringed at what was inside. She handed the bag over to D’Vorah who snatched it a bit aggressively.

“As This One does with yours!” D’Vorah takes the full bag and opens it with an overjoyed expression. D’Vorah dunks her head into the grossness that was in the bag and chomps away at the contents inside.

Tasia makes herself comfortable and cringes at D’Vorah feasting on what she thinks was animal guts. Tasia sits on the chair and tries not to think about what was in the bag. She waits patiently for D’Vorah to finish, thankfully it didn’t take that long. D’Vorah wipes her mouth with her wrist and she looks up at Tasia satisfied.

“What of the exposed couple?” D’Vorah grins, her bloody teeth peering through her mouth.

Tasia slowly smiles and sits up. “They’re fine, they finally made up after being dramatic.”

“Has _Erron_ shown any signs of alpha entitlement?” D’Vorah quirks her head to the side.

“Ah…” Tasia nods slightly and looks down, “Well…”

“I see… suppression is not healthy…”

“Well, they decided to take things slow. Kabal doesn’t see it but Erron just _radiates_ alpha male energy.” Tasia chuckles lowly.

“Have they mated recently?” D’Vorah asked seriously.

Tasia laughs a little at the terms, “No they haven’t, is that a bad thing?”

“Hmm… This One supposes not… but the longer they hold back the more difficult it will be to resist later…” D’Vorah focuses her attention back onto the bag in her claws.

Tasia stares into space, “I see…” 

* * *

It was late at the Black Dragon base. There usually were quite a bit of people out and about, but the past few days had the entire gang on their feet and busy. As of right now the Black Dragon crew were in their rooms or anywhere in the base completely asleep and taking their long-needed rest.

Tasia was sitting in a chair at the lounge area, keeping herself awake with the rest of her energy she had left. She was waiting for Kabal like she said she would, and Kabal was late. She was trying to keep herself awake by waving little purple and pink figures with her fingers. She had her cheek pressed down against her arm while hunched over on the table.

Tasia jumped a little when the sound of the other chair across the table creaked and skid against the ground.

“Sorry Tasia! I took a nap after I came back from my mission and I didn’t wake up to my alarm!” Kabal was in a frenzy. He was still tired from his nap. He was wearing a T-shirt with sweatpants as he raced to sit down in the chair.

Tasia sat up and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. “It’s okay, Speedy…” Tasia yawns as she stretches. “How are you?”

“I’m okay, you wanted to talk?” Kabal flipped the chair around so he was sitting in the chair backwards.

“How are you and Erron?” Tasia could barely keep her eyes open.

“We’re fine. I mean, we haven’t seen each other in like two days but I think we’re okay.”

“That’s good.” Tasia yawns again, “Are you two going to get busy~?”

“Even sleep deprived you’re still nosy as hell.” Kabal rolled his heavy eyes but had a small smile on his face.

Tasia smiles through her closed eyes. “I’m gonna be honest with you, Kabal… you’re hot…” Tasia pauses and Kabal widens his eyes but starts to chuckle when Tasia doesn’t continue her rant.

“Tasia?”

“Hm? What?” Tasia jolts up and looks around confused.

“What were you saying?”

“Heh? Oh right… what did I say?”

“Uh…” Kabal laughed softly as he looked down.

“Right! Right…” Tasia yawns again. “I’m helping D’Vorah escape sometime later this week.”

“What?” Kabal leaned forward, a little taken aback by the completely different statement that Tasia just announced.

“Yeah… she’s pretty cool if you get to know her…”

“How does that have to do with anything you were telling me earlier?” Kabal leaned forward trying to get his words across.

“Well, howdy there, darlin’…” a familiar voice came from behind Kabal. Kabal jumped at the voice and turned around to see Erron in his work gear and his mask on. He too looked extremely tired.

“Babe!” Kabal jumped out of his seat and basically tripped on the chair he was sitting on. Tasia laughed deliriously. Erron caught Kabal and the two laughed to themselves. “H-How’ve you been?” Kabal tried to play it off. His hands on Erron’s upper arms. Erron had his hands on Kabal’s waist.

Erron shrugged, “Tired as shit…” Erron stepped closer and held Kabal tighter. “But I’m just glad to see you, sugar~”

Kabal blushed as he shook his head.

“Ew…” Tasia said from the table.

“You’re still here?” Kabal said back at her. Tasia just stuck out her tongue in return.

“How’ve _you_ been?” Erron asked.

“Same as you, I guess… Tasia called me hot, and I don’t know how to react to that.”

“You should feel _honored!_ ” Tasia yelled as she fell out of her chair from leaning too far back. “Ow shit…” 

The two men laughed and Erron scoffed. “I’m not surprised by all of what just happened.” Erron said. “I’d have to agree though…” Erron pulled Kabal higher and Kabal tried to move his head back but Erron moved his face to Kabal’s neck. “You’re gorgeous~” Erron rumbled.

Kabal felt his stomach do a flip and felt his heart jump. “S-Stop!” Kabal laughed nervously as his face heated up.

“Are you two just going to let me lie here… in pain? Unless of course, you’re going to fuck, then you can just let me stay here and the table is open!” Tasia laughed hysterically on the ground.

The two men looked at each other, “I guess we should help her up?” Kabal asked while looking up at Erron.

“We could… _or_ …” Erron squeezed Kabal again. “We could do what she says and do it right here on the table…”

Kabal let out a shaky breath. He looked down trying to compress his aroused self.

“Oooh~ Don’t let me stop you!” Tasia yelled from the ground.

Erron and Kabal laughed and they finally pulled away from each other. Erron went around one side of the table while Kabal went around the other. They helped pick up Tasia.

“Aw, y’all are no fun! I wouldn’t have said anything!” Tasia yawns once again. They were helping Tasia walk back to her room when Tasia threw herself onto Kabal. “Kabal! Carry me like a princess!”

Kabal caught her and reluctantly allowed her to throw her body on him. “Uh, I’m not so sure about that…” Kabal looked up a little scared at Erron.

“Oh, don’t be such a wuss! Erron did it so many times! I want _you_ to carry me!” Tasia was already putting her arms around Kabal’s neck. It looked like she didn’t even have her eyes open the entire time.

“He’s carried you has he?” Kabal looked back at Erron with a raised brow. Erron just lowered his head and smiled, the mask covering the shy smile.

“Oh yeah! When I was drunk and tired and whatever… Think fast!” Tasia jumps and Kabal reflexively throws his arms out and catches Tasia. “Yay! Okay, goodnight.” Tasia rests her head on Kabal’s shoulder and closed her eyes.

“Wh-Wha…” Kabal asks confused as he easily adjusts his grip while carrying her bridal style.

Erron laughs, “I’m glad I’m not the one carrying her this time.”

The two start to walk. “You carry her a lot?”

“Not a lot, but I’ve definitely lost count of how many times in total.”

“Huh, well she’s lighter than she looks.”

“Hey, fuck you…” Tasia chimed in.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Mhmm…”

Erron laughed as he opened the door to Tasia’s room. Kabal walked over to the bed and placed Tasia down gently.

“Goodnight, Tasia.” Kabal said as her arms left his neck.

“Night, Tasia.” Erron said too before they left the room.

The two continued to walk to their rooms. Erron took Kabal’s hand in his as they walked down the hall. Their fingers intertwined. Kabal loved it. He smiled as they continued to walk down the hall. Kabal started to swing their hands a little.

“Were you serious about the… um… table thing?” Kabal asked with pink cheeks.

Erron chuckled lowly and slowed to a stop in the hallway. He pulled Kabal back towards him and Kabal landed against Erron.

“You have no idea…” Erron rumbled again. Kabal’s eyes widen.

The next thing Kabal knows he was thrown against the outside of his door, his back pressed against it. He struggled to find the door handle; he was a bit distracted by Erron’s hands traversing under his shirt. They were both occupied by each other’s lips. Kabal took off Erron’s mask a little while ago. He didn’t like that he couldn’t freely kiss him whenever he wanted. When he was taking off his mask, he struggled a little, but he figured it out and as of right now he was holding the mask in his free hand.

“Hah~” Kabal breathed as Erron shoved his hand into Kabal’s sweatpants. “Oh-h you son of a—mmm…” Kabal was interrupted by Erron’s lips colliding into his. Kabal grabbed Erron’s arm with his hand that was also holding the mask. Kabal finally found the doorknob and without really thinking about it he turns it and opens the door.

Kabal falls back and yelps in surprise as he stumbles back. Erron too stumbled, but he caught himself and luckily caught Kabal and held him up long enough to lead him to the bed. As the two hit the bed they were out of breath, but they laughed. Erron was still above Kabal and when their laughter died down Erron leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on Kabal’s lips. When they parted, it was obvious that they were both exhausted.

Erron plopped down next to Kabal. “How about we just get some shut-eye tonight?” Erron yawns.

“Oh yes, I was worried I’d be too tired to do anything.” Kabal said as he crawled up and into the sheets.

Erron sits up and continues to take his work gear off. He practically threw them on the side, but all his articles were next to each other, so it’s not so much of a mess. Erron strips down to his boxers since he doesn’t have any sleepwear on his person. Kabal tosses the mask at Erron and Erron takes it with a chuckle.

“I don’t like that thing…” Kabal muttered, his eyes already closed.

“Yeah? Don’t you have masks of your own?” Erron asked as he crawled up next to Kabal.

“Yeah…” Kabal yawns, “But I don’t wear them that much… I just can’t kiss you when you wear that…” Kabal mumbled, but Erron heard it. He smiled and climbed into the sheets next to Kabal. Erron kisses Kabal’s forehead as he pulls Kabal’s body close to his. “How about tomorrow… we continue where we left off…?” Kabal smiles.

“Only if you’re up for it, babydoll~” Erron closed his eyes after he witnessed Kabal bite his lip.

The two fall into a deep sleep. After these past few days, everyone really needed this rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I was thinking of writing a new story that contains Rain, and it's going to be very smutty, what do you guys think?


	14. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal wakes up Erron with something that he's never done before. They end up enjoying each other and their new endeavors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! SMUT AHEAD!!!

Erron lightly rustled awake. Another spike of pleasure filled his abdomen.

“Ugh…” Erron’s eyes fluttered open and he sits up a little startled as he feels his cock harden. “Ngh…” he musters. His eyes grow wide as he sees the sheets below him shift. His breath hitches. He grabs the sheet and lifts it up, he’s shocked out of his mind.

There, under the sheets, was Kabal between Erron’s legs. Kabal’s lips enclosed around the tip of Erron’s hardened cock. Kabal had a hand at the base of Erron’s cock, and Kabal looked up at Erron with wide eyes and a light flush of the cheeks.

“Oh, sugar, y-you a-ain’t gotta do that…” Erron stammered between his words as Kabal sucked a little harder on Erron’s tip. “F-Fuck…” Erron whispered.

“Mm…” Kabal lowered his head down, allowing more into his mouth. He only had a little in his mouth, but Erron’s large cock filled his mouth quickly. Kabal pulled the cock out of his mouth and he lightly gasped for air. “Hah… mornin’ cowboy~”

Erron bit his lip as he watched Kabal stroke his shaft. “Nng...” his head slung back a little, “Y-You don’t have to do that…” Erron’s cheeks turned pink.

“Just tryna set the mood~” Kabal smiled as he licks his lips and look back at the cock in his hand. There was a brief moment of fear in his face, but he quickly put the cock back in his mouth. His eyebrows curved upwards as he concentrated on trying to suck.

Erron breathed out and sat up a little more. “Hon, h-have you done this before?” Erron wasn’t trying to be smug, he was genuinely asking. He didn’t want to make Kabal feel like he had to do anything he didn’t want to. They were supposed to take it slow after all.

Erron’s back curved a little as Kabal sucked his way off of Erron’s cock, “Is it that obvious?” Kabal looked up shyly. 

Erron gave a sincere smile and tried to sit up to move away from Kabal. “Here, you ain’t gotta do that, come up here…”

“No!” Kabal said catching Erron off guard. Erron stopped moving. Kabal looked away timidly before looking back up at Erron, “I-I wanna do this, lemme do this…” Kabal moved the tip of the cock towards his mouth, he stuck out his tongue and rested the tip on the flat of his tongue.

Erron’s hips jerked upwards into the warmth as his own mouth hung open. His breath hitched as he grew overwhelmed by the sight before him. “O-Okay, darlin’, h-how about I walk you through this?”

Kabal licked up and down the tip, “Okay.” Kabal said as his lips grazed the side of the shaft.

“You’ve gotten a blowjob before, right?” Erron gripped the sheets, using all the will power within him not to grab Kabal’s head and fuck his throat.

“Yeah.” Kabal answered.

“Good, you know the basics.” Erron got comfortable and spread his legs a little wider, allowing more room for Kabal. “Go ahead and just suck the tip, baby…”

Kabal complied and lowered the cock just enough to put his mouth on. He began sucking, this time he tried to flick his tongue against the slit every time he would bob his head up.

“Ah~” Erron’s head slung back a little and just as his eyes did. “M-Maybe you don’t need my help…” Erron made a small smile.

Kabal continued to bob his head, getting lower and lower on the shaft. His tongue traversed as much as it could while Kabal sucked hard. When Kabal pulled away, a long string of saliva connected the tip of the cock to his lips.

“You alright?” Erron asked, looking down the sheets, flustered as all hell.

Kabal stroked the cock in his hand and looked up at Erron. His mouth still open, leaving the saliva to trip down his lips. “I-I didn’t think it’d taste like that…” Kabal asked a little sheepishly.

“First time is always the weirdest…” Erron kept his small smile.

Kabal smiled back a little and looked back at the cock next to his face. He licked his lips and licked the base of the penis, his eyes turned upwards at Erron. Erron’s eyes widen as he watches Kabal lick from the very base all the way up to the tip. Kabal kept his eyes on Erron until he got to the top and took in as much as he could. He felt Erron’s body jerk up from the sudden movement. Kabal only had almost half of Erron in his mouth. He could feel that Erron’s tip was near his throat. Kabal gagged a little and slowly rose himself up.

“Gah…” Kabal sounded as he rose off of the cock completely. Erron was about to say something before he was cut off by Kabal doing the same thing he did before. He sunk down as far as he could until he could feel the the tip near the back of his mouth. Then Kabal stopped. He rested for a little before sinking down lower onto the cock. He felt that his throat couldn’t handle it and he began to come off.

“H-Holy shit…” Erron muttered. Kabal felt powerful just by hearing the sounds Erron would make. Kabal loved seeing Erron undone. Kabal lowered himself again and sucked the head a little, he pulled off and started licking all around the tip.

“Was that good?” Kabal asked softly, he looked up with a hopeful face and all he got back from Erron was a shocked and speechless expression. Erron nodded quickly. Kabal giggled a little as he breathed on the cock.

Erron doesn’t know why he’s so flustered with Kabal doing this. He’s had many blowjobs before, this time, it just seems so different. Kabal wasn’t amazing, he was still learning, but it sure as hell felt good.

Kabal continued to suck off Erron. Sucking sounds emanated from Kabal, and eventually the sounds grew wet. Kabal started to go down lower and was able to receive more. Kabal even moaned, sending Erron to moan. Erron brought up his other hand and placed his hand on Kabal’s head, he moved his fingers through Kabal’s hair. He didn’t push down, he was trying really hard not to, but watching Kabal rise and lower under his hand as he sucked him off was really doing a number on Erron.

“Shit…” Erron whispered. “Baby, are you just gonna suck me or…?” Erron asked with a smirk.

Kabal groaned on Erron’s cock. He pulled himself off and looked up at Erron with a lustful smile. “Think you can last, tough guy?” Kabal teasingly asked and licked the tip again, only this time, agonizingly slow.

Erron grunted, his nose twitched into a devious smile. “Why don’t you come up here and find out?”

“And if I don’t?” Kabal turns his head and rests the cock on his lips.

Erron growls lowly and throws the sheet from on top of them and sits up. He manages to have Kabal let go of his cock. He leans forward and grabs the back of Kabal’s head. He pulls Kabal up gently and slowly making Kabal climb on top of him.

Kabal exposes his tongue and his exceptionally wet mouth, “What are you gonna do? Kiss me?” Kabal figured that Erron wouldn’t want to kiss him after he was just sucking his dick, after all, that’s what Kabal had in mind after a woman would suck him off.

Erron’s devious smile darkened and Kabal’s eyes grew wide. Kabal didn’t have time to react or close his mouth. Erron’s tongue entered Kabal’s mouth without any trouble. Kabal was appalled by Erron’s actions and by the sensation of his tongue lingering in his mouth. After Kabal snapped out of his amazement he tongue-wrestled Erron. Kabal moaned as Erron easily won the battle. When the two broke apart the were gasping for air while their mixed saliva dripped down their chins.

They lightly laughed and Kabal began climbing on top of Erron again, he did his best to get comfortable. The two continued their deep kissing. Their tongues clashing.

“Mmph…” Kabal sounded as he felt Erron’s boner through his sweatpants. Erron’s boner was just behind his ass. Kabal was straddling Erron, so he pushed back onto Erron’s hard-on.

“Why the hell do you still have those on?” Erron rumbled, his accent thick. Kabal felt a mixture of intimidation, submissiveness, and arousal flood him just from that one sentence.

Before Kabal knew it, he was flipped over onto his back, his legs still around Erron’s hips but Erron was now the one on top. Kabal chuckled as Erron lowered himself down to Kabal’s face. Then Erron lowered himself down and out of reach from Kabal. Kabal yelped as Erron vigorously pulled off Kabal’s sweatpants from the ankles. Kabal then, from the force, was pulled down slightly with his sweatpants. Kabal’s boxers were still on, but they hung lowly near his hips. He watched as Erron dropped Kabal’s sweatpants on the floor and watched nervously as Erron climbed back onto the bed and slowly crawled up to him. It was almost as if he was watching a predator stalk his prey. He felt himself do an unconscious gulp before Erron was fully above him.

Erron leaned down and gave Kabal a small kiss. He leaned next to Kabal’s ear and spoke softly, “How do ya wanna do this, babydoll? ~” Erron groped Kabal through his boxers, earning a gasp from the speedster. Kabal’s legs wrapped around Erron’s hips as Erron fit himself perfectly between them.

Kabal groaned faintly as he arched his back. He tried to gain more friction against Erron’s hand. He ran his hands up Erron’s bare torso, feeling every little scar along the way.

“You wanna try something new?” Erron grinded against Kabal’s clothed groin. “Or do you want another round of our _first time_ ~?” Kabal blushed hard. As Erron grinded against him again, Kabal’s legs tighten around Erron and Kabal’s fingers are already digging into Erron’s skin. A miniscule whimper was all Kabal could answer with. His eyes shut closed as he was being overloaded with too much libido. “Something new it is…” Erron smiled down at Kabal biting his bottom lip while his eyebrows contort into a pleasurable face.

Erron sits up and looks around the room, his expression quickly getting serious.

“You okay?” Kabal asked after peaking through his closed eyes.

“You uh… you wouldn’t happen to have lube, would you?” Erron asked coyly.

Kabal looked up at him with wide eyes. “N-No…” he looked down a little disappointed.

“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll figure it out…” Erron picked up Kabal’s chin lightly. Erron’s attention quirked at the flash in the corner of his eye. Kabal’s head turned instantly too.

On the small nightstand, there was a small pink portal that appeared and through the portal came out a small bottle of lube. The bottle landed on the nightstand and the portal disappeared. The two men stared at it a little scared.

“Tasia!” Erron yelled with his head directed towards the door behind them. His voice loud and stern.

On the other side of the door, was giggling, “You’re welcome!” Tasia’s voice was muffled but it was obvious who it was.

“Tasia!” Erron yelled again, prolonging the last vowel in her name, emphasizing the point for her to leave.

“Okay okay! I’m going!” her footsteps could be heard disappear down the hall.

Erron sighed as he rolled his eyes, he looked down at the utterly embarrassed Kabal who was now staring at the sheets.

“Hey hey… are you okay?” Erron moved downwards and went as close as possible to Kabal.

Kabal looked up at Erron and felt a rush of security, “Y-Yeah, I’m fine… just embarrassed…” Kabal laughed nervously.

Erron guided Kabal’s face to his and the two shared a light kiss. “Do you want to keep going?” Erron asked.

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” Kabal smiled.

Erron smiled in relief. He sat up a little and picked up the bottle of lube that was gifted to them by Tasia. Kabal watched as Erron opened it up and poured the liquid onto his fingers. Kabal gulped again as he watched a little scared, he’s usually the one handling the lube. Kabal was forced out of his thoughts when Erron pushed his cock up against his own clothed cock.

“You gotta relax, sweets… don’t you remember?” Erron’s smug grin made Kabal’s cock twitch. Erron reached down and tugged on Kabal’s boxers, enough where the boxers were left around Kabal’s thighs. Kabal reached down to push it down and kicked it off his body. Erron made his way closer and spread Kabal’s legs a little wider. Kabal bit his lip as he watched Erron fit himself between his legs. Kabal’s breath hitched, he reached down and stroked himself watching Erron rub the lube around his own cock. Kabal was concentrating on Erron’s large cock, he didn’t realize Erron was leaning over him. Kabal looked up at Erron lustfully staring at Kabal, the two kissed briefly before Erron pulled away and whispered, “I’ve got you, baby, you ain’t gotta worry, don’t be nervous…” Erron pressed a lubed finger up to Kabal’s hole. Kabal’s body flinched. Kabal brought a hand up to hold the back of Erron’s neck.

“Fuck…” Kabal clenched as he felt Erron touch his hole again.

“Kabal…” Kabal opened his eyes and looked up a little scared, but all of his fear vanished when Erron smiled softly and pressed his lips to his own, they shared a gentle but passionate kiss. This made Kabal relax and he felt all of his stress leave his body. Kabal yelped and pulled away from Erron’s lips as Erron pushed his finger into Kabal. Kabal cringed at the strange feeling. Erron moved his head under Kabal’s chin, kissing his neck. Erron managed to insert another finger and started to thrust the digits in and out of Kabal.

“Ah…” Kabal breathed out as his head slung back. His legs squeezed Errons body a little harder than Erron was expecting. Erron grunted but loved it. Erron managed to brush against Kabal’s sweet spot with just his fingers, already making Kabal arch into it. Kabal moaned loudly. “J-Just put it in!” Kabal kept his eyes closed and had his head back, he was eager for Erron.

Erron chuckled, “You think you can handle it?”

Kabal nodded, “Mhm!”

“You gonna listen to me when I say relax?” Erron grinned.

“Y-Yes!” Kabal felt that buzzing sensation again, now it was stronger. His brows furrowed as the buzzing grew. He gasped as Erron pulled out his fingers.

Erron aligned himself up, he pressed his tip against Kabal’s entrance. He watched Kabal breathe out and in and waited for Kabal to be as relaxed as possible. Erron pushed in and he almost made a loud groan if he didn’t bite his lip. Kabal choked on his breath, his hand gripping the sheets under him.

“Shit…” Erron growled at the tight sensation. Erron didn’t move for a few more seconds, he waited for Kabal to loosen up.

“Mmm…” Kabal muffled his moan. He did his best to relax.

Erron pushed in when Kabal finally loosened up a little. Erron groaned aloud this time. He made it to halfway in Kabal, he looked up to see if Kabal was doing alright.

Kabal had his brow furrowed and his eyes were still shut tight. “Keep going… please…” Kabal whispered.

Erron’s heart fluttered. He smiled down at Kabal. Kabal didn’t see it but Erron was ecstatic. “Tell me to stop if you need a break, okay?” Erron said, Kabal nodded. Erron sat up and watched as his cock pushed in farther into Kabal.

“Oh~” Kabal whined.

Erron smirked. He pulled out just a little and pushed in. He groaned at the remaining tightness. “Mmm… you’re so tight…” Erron whispered.

Kabal couldn’t blush any harder. The tips of his ears were so red as well. He whined again as Erron started to pick up the pace. Kabal kept stroking his own hard cock.

“Kabal baby… look at me…” Erron said softly and lowly. Kabal opened his eyes and looked up at Erron. His high-pitched moan lightly left his throat as he watched Erron thrust into him. “Kabal~” Kabal looked up at Erron again. “Let me see those pretty brown eyes of yours~” Erron thrusted into Kabal a little harder than previously and that made Kabal’s mouth drop open letting out a choked whine. It felt so damn good…

“Oh-h shit…” Kabal bit his lip again as Erron thrusted a little faster and harder. “Y-Yes…” he whispered. The spike of pleasure that would rise within him every single thrust was almost too much for Kabal to handle.

Erron leaned over and propped himself up on his hands that are now planted on each side of Kabal. “That feel good?” Erron was a little out of breath and his cheeks were now pink, but that didn’t stop him from making a smug smile.

“Mhm!” Kabal closed his eyes again, trying to really soak in the feeling.

Erron rolled his hips, Kabal groaned, “Ah-ah, open those eyes…” Kabal hesitantly opened his eyes up at Erron. Erron smiled and winked as he rolled his hips a little harder.

“Oh~” Kabal’s eyes rolled back and closed for just a second and then he forced himself to open his eyes again.

Erron hummed in approval as he leaned closer to Kabal’s face. Erron made Kabal’s body fold a little farther than their previous position. Erron kissed Kabal hard as he continued his deep thrusts. Kabal’s body would jerk upwards from the motion of Erron’s thrusts and the only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breathing of rapture and the smacking sounds of their bodies colliding.

“Arms around me.” Erron breathed.

Kabal complied immediately and slung his arms around Erron’s neck, leaving his cock unattended. Kabal’s hands gripped Erron’s back hard. Erron struck Kabal’s sweet spot, causing Kabal to moan loudly. Kabal let go of Erron’s neck and reached down to take care of his member.

“Nope, hands on me, darlin’~” Erron stopped his thrusting and looked down at Kabal with expectance.

Kabal looked back up at Erron with want, “B-But—”

Erron shook his head, “Mm-mm, I ain’t movin’ until that hand is back on me…”

Another rush of adrenaline and bliss coursed through Kabal as his longing for Erron’s cock grew stronger. He bit his lip and brought his hand back up to Erron’s shoulder.

“There’s a good boy~” Erron rumbled as he started his thrusts, only this time it was harder and deeper. “Mm…”

Kabal sighed as his eyes rolled back. His moaning just like music to Erron’s ears.

Erron pulled back from Kabal’s face and sat up. He lifted Kabal’s legs just a little and continued to pound into him. Erron was biting his lip as he suppressed his grunts. Kabal’s eyes widen as he watches Erron thrust into him. His hands have nowhere else to go, Erron was out of his reach, so he placed them on the sheets and gripped the cloth beneath him.

“Fu-ck E-Erron I’m close!” Kabal managed to say through his hard breathing.

“Mm~” Erron picked up his pace, although he wasn’t going as deep as he was before the quick striking of Kabal’s sweet spot was enough to send him over the edge.

“Hah~ Erron please! L-Let me just—” Kabal tried to speak as he was nearing his climax. Kabal was trying to plead his way into touching himself, but he was cut off by Erron letting go of his legs and grabbing his hips. Erron’s brows furrowed as he felt his own climax near. Kabal gasped as Erron took a hold of Kabal’s dick and jerked him off as Erron had a fierce grip on Kabal’s hip. He was thrusting deep and hard this time. Kabal grabbed Erron’s arm and his hand as he came with a loud moan. Kabal’s semen landing on his stomach and his chest. As he was groaning Erron’s name Erron picked up his pace and pulled out. He ended up cumming on Kabal’s stomach and onto his hand.

“Ah~ Kabal~” Erron moaned. Erron was out of breath but he tiredly smiled down at Kabal.

Kabal was dazed, “Holy…” he sat up just enough to look down at his stomach. His eyes widen as he looks up at Erron. Erron winks at him and leans down. He hovers just above Kabal’s stomach and Kabal watches him, surprised.

Erron sticks his tongue out and licks up the cum that covered Kabal’s torso. Kabal felt his stomach do a flip from the sensation and from the sight of Erron licking up every last drop. He didn’t know if he should be aroused or disgusted. He even licked the semen off of his own hand. Erron licks his lips and makes it obvious that he swallowed, a devilish grin appears on his face.

Kabal breathed out suddenly, not knowing he was holding his breath. He waited for Erron to come closer so that they could kiss, but Erron instead started to move away. Erron figured that Kabal wouldn’t want to taste it. Faster than he could blink, he felt Kabal’s hand on the back of his head. Erron looked back up at Kabal with a questionable stare. Kabal moved closer to him on his own intuition and pressed their lips together. Kabal was also the one to initiate tongue. They tongue wrestled and Kabal winced at the new-found taste. Kabal moaned into it afterwards and Erron groaned. When they pulled away for air, Kabal unknowingly cringed at the remaining flavor in his mouth.

Erron chuckled, “Well, I hope you don’t hate it too much~” Erron moved away from Kabal to the other side of the bed.

“I-I didn’t mean—”

“It’s alright, sugar, it was your first time tastin’ it, I ain’t stressin’~” Erron stood up from the bed a little wobbly. “Why don’t we get ourselves cleaned up?” Erron walked over to Kabal’s side and motioned his head towards the bathroom.

Kabal bit his lip and smiled, he shyly looked down at his legs and didn’t look back up, “I-I uh… I don’t know if I can stand…”

Erron held a small shocked expression. Then he smiled lightly and chuckled. “Did I really do a number on you?” Erron asked unconvinced and leaned over onto the bed.

Kabal blushed hard and moved his legs together. “I-It hurts…” he said softly.

Erron felt a wave of guilt rush over him. “O-Oh um… do your legs feel numb?” Erron asked concerned now.

Kabal laughed nervously, “Y-Yeah,” he smiled a little timidly and looked up at Erron. “Th-This didn’t happen before…” Kabal put a hand on Erron’s arm.

“It sometimes happens after a strong orgasm…”

“Huh… I’ve only seen this happen to women…but fuck does my ass hurt.” Kabal said out of the blue.

Erron was taken aback by it but started to laugh. “I’m sorry there baby, I got carried away, I should’ve been easier on ya’…”

Kabal laughed too, “Wouldn’t change a thing~” Kabal smiled up at Erron and they shared a small kiss.

“C’mon, let’s get you up.” Erron maneuvered his arm around Kabal’s back. Kabal put his arm around Erron’s neck and he tried to sling his legs over the edge of the bed. He was able to, but his legs felt really heavy.

As Erron helped Kabal stand, Kabal hissed in pain. “Sh-Shit this is worse than the first time.” Kabal said through a small smile.

“I was going easy on you the first time~”

“Fuck you!” Kabal laughed.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Erron said with a side smile as they both climbed into the shower.

“You’d better…” Kabal smiled back.

The two showered together and cleaned each other up. Both of them did their best not to get an erection again, and they did so successfully. They enjoyed the rest of their morning with each other.

“Ah shit…” Erron said as they were finishing up getting dressed.

“What?” Kabal asked as he was sitting on the bed putting on a shirt.

“Tasia is gonna be a pain to deal with…”

“Oh yeah… That was kind of weird…” Kabal sat uncomfortable.

“She _is_ weird.”

“Says us.” The two laughed together and spent the rest of the day together. They did their best to avoid Tasia but eventually they were caught.

That ended up being the best morning they had in a long-time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you guys have some ships you want me to include for the Rain stories then please comment which ones you want!


	15. Apple of My Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal is still trying to wrap his head around the idea of having a boyfriend. He just doesn't want to be the 'girl' in the relationship. Tasia gives him some advice that he becomes skeptical of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back! Please enjoy this short chapter!

“I still never got that ‘Thank you’ from either of you.” Tasia said as she plays with a pink string she constructed.

“Pfft!” Kabal scoffed as he took another swig of his beer. He had his feet on the table, and he was leaning back in his chair. Today was a long day. He had to kill a few people today to make sure that the money they were stealing was secure. It wasn’t hard, it’s just the dirty work that Kabal didn’t like to clean up.

“Oh please, you mean to tell me that my little gift wasn’t used?” Tasia looks up from her string at Kabal with a small smirk.

“Wow, Erron wasn’t kidding when he said you literally have nothing else to talk about.” Kabal stated with a quirk of his head.

“Well duh!” Tasia throws the string over her shoulder and the string dissolved into light pink pixies. She leans over the table with a serious glare, “I _literally_ have nothing else better to do with my life! Unlike you two, I don’t have a hot boyfriend, or a boyfriend _period_!”

Kabal chuckled to himself and looked down a little, “Still trying to get used to that…”

Tasia raised a brow, “What, having a boyfriend or saying you have a boyfriend?”

“Both.” Kabal said with a twitch of a smile.

Tasia nodded slightly as she looked at the table in contemplation. “What’s wrong, Kabal?” she asked honestly.

Kabal grips the beer bottle in his hand. He shrugs, “I don’t know… I… It’s stupid, nevermind.” He takes another swig.

“What? No! Talk to me! What’s up? Is it about Erron?” Tasia reached out her hand and placed it on the table gently.

“I don’t know…” he sighs and looks at his legs that were still propped up on the table, “Don’t get me wrong, the sex was _a lot_ better than I thought it was gonna be, it’s great! It’s just… I don’t know where I stand, you know?”

Tasia gives Kabal a slightly confused look.

“I mean like… I don’t want to be the ‘girl’ of the relationship…” just saying that made Kabal cringe.

Tasia smiled a little and held back a laugh. “Well, you’re not…”

Kabal gave her a look, “You know what I mean!”

“You don’t want to be the bottom?”

“Well, no, actually I’m fine with that, it’s just that… I don’t know how to explain it. I mean I’d like to top sometime too but other than that I just feel so… shit I feel like an idiot right now.”

Tasia laughed a little. “You feel like the _girl_ of the relationship, correct? Like as of right now?”

“Yeah…”

“I see.” Tasia swirls her fingers around and made a light purple trail with her hand. “Is it because Erron flirts with you a lot? Or is it because he touches you a certain way? He makes you blush a lot, I see that much.”

Kabal nods a little. “Y-Yeah I guess I’m not used to being the one hit on or like… I’m not used to be handled that way, you know?”

“I do know… I also know that he doesn’t have to be the only one that flirts…” Tasia looks up at Kabal while stirring a small flurry of pink and purple.

Kabal looks at Tasia questionably. “What do you mean?”

“Erron is naturally flirty. I also assume that he loves to see you blush, I know I do~” Tasia teased with a devious smile.

Kabal rolls his eyes and takes another drink of his beer. He looks down and thinks about it.

“Trust me, you do a little of that big brawny boyfriend thing right back at him, and he’ll be blushing like crazy. You’ll see… he can get just as flustered as you.” Tasia rested her face in her hand and stretched out her purple flurried constructs.

Kabal looked away and started to process everything Tasia just said. Then, he decides that he might just test out that theory.

* * *

Erron plopped down on the barstool. He sighed with fatigue and took off his mask. He rested it down next to him on the empty bar counter. There was no bartender tonight at the Black Dragon base. He just sat there because he needed that taller seating area. His day wasn’t entirely exhausting. He’s just been on his feet all day. He also had to deal with idiotic people and a few newbies. The biggest thing he needs right now is a beer. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

He jolted almost completely out of his seat when he felt something touch his waist. He soon realized that it was Kabal and his arms wrapping around his chest.

“Ho shucks darlin’, you really startled me there.” Erron relaxed and sat back into Kabal’s touch.

“Sorry, babe… how’s my _vaquero_?” Kabal rumbled into Erron’s ear.

Erron’s brows raise and he clenches his jaw as he feels a shiver run up his spine. He breathes out softly and turns his head with a small smile, “Wh-What was that?”

Kabal moves from one side to the other. On his way to the other side of Erron, he bites his lip in excitement. “How’ve you been?” Kabal tightens his arms around Erron’s torso.

“I’m fine… better now that you’re here o’ course.” Erron smiled back at Kabal, his hand resting on Kabal’s forearm.

“Oh yeah?” Kabal spoke softly into Erron’s ear. “The apple of my eye hasn’t been around all week~ I missed you…” Kabal slowly ran his hands lower on Erron. Kabal saw Erron’s cheeks flush and heard the man’s breath hitch.

“I missed you too, honeybuns~” Erron smiled as he turned his head towards Kabal. The two stared at each other’s lips and eyes and they closed in and shared a few kisses. They’re just lucky that no one else happened to be in the bar area. When Erron pulled away to turn back forward, Kabal reached out and grabbed Erron’s chin lightly and directed Erron back to his own lips. Kabal held him there as Erron somewhat laughed into the kiss. “Woah… you alright?” Erron asks with an amused smile on his face.

Kabal still held Erron’s chin and smiled at him, “Mhm!” Kabal swears he could feel Erron’s heartbeat quicken. “Are you?” Kabal raised a seductive brow.

“Y-Yeah—” Erron’s voice slightly cracked and he felt his face heat up.

Kabal couldn’t be more excited, ‘Holy shit, Tasia was right…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all so much for reading and thank you so much for reading Rain Only Falls! I am still writing the stories for that writing, so I humbly ask for patience! I am also loving the feedback and the suggestions! I already have some spicy ideas for them!


	16. Teased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal takes the big brawny boyfriend bit a little farther than he should've.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a scene that I wrote a while ago and I've just been dying to input it.
> 
> WARNING: SMUT AHEAD!!!

Erron is just casually walking through the Black Dragon hallways when he’s suddenly grabbed out of the blue and pulled into the side janitorial closet. He’s caught off guard and only has enough time to place his hand on his gun when he’s slammed against the wall. When he comes to, he sees that Kabal is smiling evilly in front of him. He relaxes when he realizes it’s just Kabal.

“Oh geez darling you could’ve just asked me to—” Kabal smashes his face on Erron’s and they start to make-out. They went at it for a while until Erron had to pull away, “I ain’t superhuman like you sugar, I need some air~”

Kabal smiled and leaned forward again teasing the slightly taller man. He grinded forward against the other man making Erron grunt. Erron clenched his jaw as he stared hungrily at the shorter man. Kabal smirked as he did it again but not as hard. Erron’s grip around Kabal’s hips tightened and he held them firmly against his own body. Kabal moaned lightly into him as they kissed. Erron couldn’t help it but get aroused. 

Kabal knew how to tease though. What he didn’t expect was for Erron to pull away quickly and start biting at Kabal’s neck. This earned a loud gasp from Kabal. Kabal’s hands squeezed Erron’s arm and shoulder. Erron’s hands lowered down to Kabal’s butt.

“A-Ah~” Kabal thought he had everything under control but he’s starting to lose it. He didn’t even realize that Erron already unbuttoned Kabal’s combat pants. He had to get his head on straight, he had a plan. When Kabal moved his head and his hands a little he made it clear that he wanted to kiss Erron again, a small moan escaped his lips as Erron bit down hard one more time. Erron lifted his head up and focused back onto Kabal’s lips. Kabal allowed for them to kiss for a few seconds longer when he pulled away completely from Erron’s grasp.

Erron was confused as his arms were still outreached in the direction where Kabal left. His eyes in a daze as he watched Kabal head to the door. Kabal turned around and winked at Erron and buttoned his pants up. Erron was still confused and raised a brow as his lips were still a bit parted from the kissing. Faster than a blink of an eye, Kabal was gone. He used his super speed and ran away down the hall. Erron was left there, half-hard and confused.

“Why you little--!” Erron groaned in defeat and ran to the doorway, he looked up and down the hall and saw no one. “Kabal!” he yelled sexually frustrated.

* * *

Kabal laughed as he sat down next to Tasia. His body suddenly stopping as the blur from using his super speed faded behind him. Tasia was already smiling and had her hand up ready for Kabal to complete the high-five.

"You should’ve seen the look on his face! Haha!” Kabal was dying from laughter as Tasia continued to read something, a mischievous grin on her face.

“Told you…” Tasia levitated a fresh beer over to Kabal with her purple telekinetic constructs. “I can see you got a little more than what you thought, huh?” Tasia nodded at the already forming hickey on Kabal’s neck.

“Ah shit…” Kabal lightly put his hand on his neck to where Erron was biting.

“Ah, so he got you good without you even knowing~” Tasia giggled to herself. Kabal rolled his eyes still smiling and took a swig of the cold beer.

“That was fun!” Kabal continued to rub his neck.

“Careful there bud… he’s either going to do the same thing to you… or he’s going to fuck you silly…” Tasia kept her head down on the documents she was reading and held her evil smile. Kabal looked at her a little scared. “My guess is the second one…”

Kabal puts his beer down and sits up, “Wh-what makes you say that?”

Tasia chuckles softly to herself, “He doesn’t like to be kept hanging like that… let alone humiliated…also it’s your first time doing that, just a heads up, he might do something similar to you in the future.”

Kabal started to grow worried, “Well, wait, how do you know all of this?”

Tasia shrugs, “He’s told me about past flings, and when I was having guy troubles, he told me his perspectives on things. Basically, I know a lot about him. Don’t worry, you will too~”

“Wait, so you knew all this, and you still let me go out and do that to him?!” Kabal was ultra-scared.

“Well, it was _your_ idea, and you sounded so confident, I didn’t want to tear you down.”

“ _You_ were the one to tell me I should tease him!” Kabal was on the edge of his seat now.

“Whoops~” Tasia shrugged and smiled. “Oh, would you look at that, I have to go.” Tasia looked at her wrist as if there was a watch there, which there wasn’t and made waved her hand to make a purple portal.

“You bitch!” Kabal yelled and stood up suddenly from the chair, “You fucked me over!”

Tasia right before putting her entire body through the portal she turned around, “Technically, Erron will, bye-bye! Goodluck!” and with that Tasia slipped through her portal and the portal zipped closed.

Kabal was left there standing with a blank stare. He was both extremely full of fear and a little aroused, he didn’t know which one was worse. “Fuck…”

* * *

Kabal had his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked down the hall of the Black Dragon base. He didn't purposefully choose to walk around the other side of the base from the bedrooms, he sort of just ended up there. He felt guilty and a little scared after teasing Erron. He tried to walk off the impending sensation in his body that was either on the urge of incredible sexual curiosity, or just utter fear. 

He yelped a little when he felt his arm be grabbed violently. 

"There you are..." Kabal looked up to see Erron staring darkly down at him. His mask on, but his eyes said it all. Kabal returned a frightened stare, he gulped. "C'mere!" Erron loudly stated with frustration in his voice. He pulled Kabal by the arm, leading him away as Kabal only heard his own heartbeat in his ears, and the stomps of Erron's boots. 

* * *

“Hah~ Ah~! Oh~” Kabal’s back was pressed against the wall his legs far off the ground and nearly next to his shoulders. Kabal’s hands were clinging onto Erron’s neck for dear life as Erron fucked him relentlessly up against the wall. “Fuck~ Fuck!” Kabal couldn’t stop his moaning, each breath getting higher and higher. As he continued to watch with pursed lips as Erron held up his legs by his forearms to Kabal’s thighs. Kabal slings his head back thudding against the wall as his eyes are rolled shut. Every single movement made by Erron spiked the passion inside of Kabal. “Ah~ y-yes~”

“Hot damn you’re flexible~” Erron growled. Erron grunted and moaned, he would pick Kabal up just a bit and drop him down just enough to the point where he would slam back into Kabal. “Shit…” Erron would either bite his lip lustfully or smile at Kabal’s sounds and expressions.

Kabal couldn’t stop moaning, he was loving every second of it, sometimes it’d hurt, but it’d hurt so good. “Hah~ Ah~” his moan was so high pitched he doesn’t even remember what his normal voice sounded like. “Oh god…” Kabal brought his head down close to Erron’s face, his panting unintentionally enticing Erron even more. Kabal moves his face up to Erron’s and waited, expecting a kiss from him, instead Erron maneuvered his head around Kabal’s and targeted his neck. Kabal leaned his head back a little allowing for easier access to his neck. He moaned as Erron bit down harshly on his neck. He kept biting and sucking and licking. Kabal’s eyes were closed shut, his eyebrows turned together in pure lust.

Erron then leaned back and managed to carry Kabal a few feet to the bed. He threw Kabal onto the bed, they were in the same position. Kabal’s eyes wide and a gasp left his mouth, when he finally came to his bearings, Erron held onto Kabal’s calves. Erron held onto Kabal’s legs as they were only a little farther apart than earlier, but they were held a little lower in comparison to Erron’s body. Kabal sits up to watch Erron spread his legs farther apart and waited for him to put himself back inside him. Kabal’s face is already flushed red, at this point there’s no use in trying to hide it.

“Mmm~” Kabal shut his lips as tight as he could make them as Erron slowly put his tip back in him. Kabal’s head slings back again. When he felt that Erron didn’t move he looked up at the man, a look of pure want on his face. All he got in return was an aggressive stare, a brow slightly raised. Erron’s cheeks were red as well, but he was still the one that was in control. Kabal realized at that moment, that this was all his payback for when Kabal teased him earlier. “Oh shit…” he whispered. Erron swiftly pulled out and leaned over, he harshly picked up one of Kabal’s legs while he threw the other one down. The leg he held in his hand was then thrown in the same direction as the previous one. Erron grabs Kabals hips and makes sure to turn him over. Kabal gasps in shock, just like he remembers from their very first mission. Kabal sits up and tries to adjust himself when Erron suddenly grasps his hips and slams himself in. “Ah!” Kabal yells, a sudden spike of pleasure coursed through Kabal’s veins in a second.

“Mmm…” Erron closed his eyes as he pushed in as far as he could. He let out a shaky breath.

“A-Ah…” Kabal’s shoulders flexed. Erron starts to pick up the pace quickly. His nails digging into Kabal’s hips. “Oh~” Kabal’s back bent a little as Erron ruthlessly thrusted himself into Kabal.

“Hah…” Erron groaned to himself and leaned forward. He placed his hand on Kabal’s back, pushing Kabal down into the sheets of the bed. He made sure to keep Kabal’s hips up while his face was pressed into the sheets. Kabal was a bit uncomfortable but that didn’t stop Erron. “Now if I remember…” Erron softly said. He shifted his position and moved his cock to align with a certain angle. In one push, Erron strikes Kabal’s sweet spot, and Kabal is sent moaning. Erron isn’t afraid to fuck Kabal into the sheets, and he’s making it real obvious at this point.

“Ah~ Yes! Please!” Kabal whined. The butterflies in his stomach turned into a storm of fluttering. The sweet flow of pleasure that emanated from his ass was almost too much for him. He reached down to give attention to his own untouched cock.

“Ngh…” Erron made a frustrated growl and reached for Kabal’s neck. Erron kept himself propped up on the bed with one hand on the side of Kabal, his other hand picking up Kabal’s shoulder. Kabal sits up enough where Erron clasps his hands around his neck, pulling him back just a little. “You don’t touch yourself without my say so, understood?” Erron rumbles in Kabal’s ear. Erron, at this point wasn’t thrusting in, but was slowly inching in and out.

Kabal gasps a little and tries to gather his breath to answer, “Y-yes—”

“Yes, what?” Erron smirks against Kabal’s ear, his cock almost halfway out of Kabal.

“Yes—hah—yes Erron? Baby?” Kabal’s mind was too jumbled to really think clearly. After all, he could barely breath as Erron tightened his grip on his neck.

Erron chuckled lightly, “Good enough,” Erron let’s go of Kabal but pushes him back down gently. “Hands above your head, they ain’t goin’ anywhere.” Erron moves back and gets back in his original position.

“Y-yes, sir—” Kabal put his hands above his head but moved them down a little so he could rest his head in them. “Ahh~” Kabal let out as Erron slams back into him, his targeted prostate being struck every single thrust made Kabal’s eyes roll back.

“Nngh…” Erron feels that buzzing sensation with greater strength at this point and he just tries to keep his sounds to himself but it’s just no use when Kabal is so tight, cute, hot, submissive… Erron moaned loudly as Kabal met Erron’s thrust.

“Gods yes~ Oh please yes~” Kabal panted into the sheets. Kabal couldn’t blush any harder. One of Erron’s hands left Kabal’s body for just a moment, and after a few seconds he felt Erron’s hand tug at his hard-on down below. He gasps as Erron squeezes it a little. “Ah shit…” Kabal mumbles into his wrist. “C-C’mon baby I was so close…”

“I know…” Erron squeezes the end of Kabal’s dick harder.

Kabal’s mouth hung agape, his face flustered beyond belief. He didn’t know what to do at that moment, “O-ow babe… Agh!” Erron wasn’t holding back. “H-How’d you know I was—”

“You gonna tease me like that again?” Erron tugged a little on Kabal’s dick but did not lose his grip.

Kabal’s eyes closed shut and he bit his lip, hard. “P-Please baby I’m so close…” Kabal’s breath was incredibly unsteady.

“You didn’t answer my question…” Erron moves his body so that he can sit up on his knees balancing himself on the bed, he picks up Kabal again by the shoulder, hoisting him up and putting their bodies together. He snakes his hand to Kabal’s throat, choking him just a little while his other hand down below is still squeezing the poor thing.

“Fuck! Fuck! Okay! No! I-I won’t tease you!” Kabal yelled, the pleasure overcoming the pain.

Erron satisfied, smiled, and let Kabal’s neck go. He lets Kabal’s body fall back onto the bed and once he does, Erron is already turning Kabal. He picks up Kabal’s hips and turns them so that Kabal is on his side. Erron picks up and rests one of Kabal’s legs on his shoulder. Erron is still holding onto Kabal’s cock as he pulls out completely and looks at Kabal. Kabal watched and felt as Erron pulled out, when Erron paused, that’s when Kabal looked up. Both of them meeting eye contact, Erron gives an evil smile and Kabal gives a frightened stare, although on the inside, Kabal’s heart just beats faster out of pure enjoyment. Erron puts the tip up to Kabal’s hole and Kabal is already biting his lip. Erron starts to stroke Kabal slowly, Kabal’s eyes go back to Erron’s and in one single thrust, Erron is inside Kabal, all the way. Kabal was overcome with so much bliss he couldn’t see or think straight.

“Oh fuck…” Kabal muttered to himself. After a few more minutes of being absolutely derailed by Erron, Kabal finally cums. It was messy and he was loud but that just made Erron’s orgasm quicken.

“Mmng… hah~” Erron puts his hand under Kabal’s knee that he was holding up and stretches it towards Kabal, making his legs spread even wider. Kabal was still panting from his own orgasm but the satisfaction was still there as he continued to whine. With a few more hard and fast thrusts Erron cums as he pulls out of Kabal.

Kabal feels Erron’s semen land on his body. He was still out of breath to really contest or to let Erron know that he could cum inside, but he didn’t realize it until the semen lay resting on the outside of his body.

The two were out of breath and a mess. Erron almost dropped his body on Kabal if he didn’t steer to the side. They were there beside each other in the rustled and now dirty sheets.

“Holy crap…” Kabal said tiredly as he stared at the ceiling. Erron chuckled exhaustedly as his eyes started to close. Kabal was speechless but also too tired to say anything. “You…” Erron sat up and moved higher up on the bed, in this spot, he was overlooking Kabal.

“Hm…?” Erron was trying to move the sheets so that they could go to sleep, but Kabal didn’t want to move.

“You _fucked_ me… so _fucking_ hard…” Kabal said astonished.

Erron chuckled again, “Yes I did, now get up here…” Erron patted to the empty space next to him.

“Yes, sir!” Kabal said out of reflex as he was getting up and moving, “I mean uh…” Kabal stopped as he was about to lay next to Erron.

Erron only laughed as he watched Kabal cringe at himself, but also wince at the pain already accumulating.

Once Kabal got comfortable cuddling up next to Erron, Erron leaned over into his ear and whispered, “Serves you right for teasin’ me, Babydoll…”

“Fuck…” Kabal embarrassingly tries to hide his face into Erron’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi thanks for reading again! I'm off to write more for Rain Only Falls!


	17. Exes and Ohs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabal and Erron spend more time together, and of course Tasia brings up things she probably shouldn't bring up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this chapter is just a filler. I hope that you guys still enjoy it though!

Kabal was leaning into Erron’s side while eating chips. Erron had his arm slung around Kabal as they were slouched in the shitty sofa in one of the empty lounge areas of the Black Dragon base. They were relaxing and watching some random channel that was on the stolen flat screen TV. Erron had his legs kicked up on the little table that was in front of the sofa. Kabal had one of his legs slumped on the sofa next to him.

Tasia enters the room with a case of beer and a case of soda floating behind her, encased with her pink and purple flurries. “What’s up losers…” Tasia heads over to a nearby counter. “Why do you guys find the weirdest places to hang out?” Tasia asks as she’s opening the cases.

The two men on the sofa don’t respond, Kabal just shrugs. He looks in the bag and rustles it to see if there are any remaining chips left.

“I’m like 90 percent sure that no one will give a damn about you two, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Tasia is unpacking the drinks at this point.

Erron reaches behind the sofa and grabs another bag of unopened chips. He hands it to Kabal and Kabal gasps in excitement. He takes the chips and opens them right away and eats them. He offers Erron but Erron politely refuses and shakes his head. When Kabal turns his attention back down at the opened bag, he reaches in and starts to grab the chips. Erron pulls Kabal a little closer and kisses his head shortly.

“Jesus, how many of those do you have?” Tasia glances at the little collection of snacks behind the sofa.

“And the rest?” Erron asked suddenly.

“What?” Tasia asks confused.

“The rest of the 10 percent?” Erron doesn’t bother to move his head while he spoke.

Tasia gathers her thoughts, “Kano,” she goes back to focusing on her drinks. “I don’t know how Kano will react.”

“Fuck Kano!” Kabal yells with a mouthful full of chips.

“I’ll drink to that.” Tasia says casually.

Erron chuckles lightly.

The door to the lounge area opens and in comes Kobra looking for something. Kobra wore his signature white gi. His long blonde hair tied up into a bun. This time, rather than wearing nothing on his feet, he wore what looked to be light weight shoes. Erron turns his head to look at Kobra and gives him a questionable stare. Kabal leans on Erron a little more and looks up to see who was at the door. Kobra looks at the two men on the sofa with a blank face. He stares at them for a little before turning to meet Tasia’s glance.

“Ah, Kobra, here.” Tasia walks to Kobra and waves her hand opening a small portal. Out of the portal comes a small medallion. She hands Kobra the small pendant and Kobra slightly bows to her.

“Thank you.” He turns to leave and nods at the two men on the sofa, as he closes the door behind him, Kabal sits up and looks at Tasia.

“What the hell was that?”

“I just had to give him something, besides, did you see the way he cared? Yeah, he didn’t.” Tasia walked back to the counter and continued tampering with the beers and sodas.

“That was _Kobra_ , he doesn’t care about anything. He’s weird.” Kabal said as he laid down, his head resting on Erron’s thigh.

“We’re literally in the Black Dragon, no one here is normal.” Tasia turns around and walks over holding two cups of her little concoction, a third one levitating as it followed slightly behind her. She hands Erron the two drinks so that he could hold Kabal’s drink. Erron takes them without saying a word. Tasia then gets a hold of the levitating drink and takes a slow sip. “Besides, Kobra is kinda cute.”

Erron slightly chokes on his drink when he hears her statement. He coughs a little and tries to keep himself from succumbing into a laughing fit. Kabal swallows and laughs hysterically.

“Hell nah!” Kabal sits up as he keeps himself from choking. He continues to laugh and grip his stomach as he sees Erron trying to contain himself. “You’ve got shitty taste, Tasia!” his laughter persists. Kabal jumps as his bag of chips erupts all over his body. Erron also jolts as his hat suddenly tips over his face.

“Screw you! You two basically took the best options!”

* * *

“Hey Tasia, do you have that thing that Kano asked for?” Kabal walked next to Tasia who was currently talking with Kira in the hallway.

Tasia looked up at Kabal, “Yeah.” She turned to Kira and nodded. Kira nodded back and walked towards the open tables nearby. “Tasia waited until Kira was a good distance away.

“Sorry, I don’t know why his dumbass couldn’t just get it himself.” Kabal rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, no worries, Kano just wants to bother me more because he thinks I had something to do with D’Vorah escaping.” Tasia said as she was digging around in her bag looking for something.

“Uh… weren’t you the one that helped her escape?”

“You gonna snitch?”

“Hell no.”

“Then yes, but he doesn’t know that.”

Kabal laughed as he leaned on the wall. “If you don’t mind me asking… what is it?”

Tasia smiles a little and brings out a small metal ball with many symbols littered all over its casing. “Something Kano had me snatch from the Shirai Ryu, not sure what it is, just something that’s extremely valuable. What’s that idiot doing that prevents him from coming here and getting it himself?” Tasia hands over the ball.

Kabal holds it and shrugs, “Says he’s with some chick.”

“Oh geez, I pity that poor girl.” Tasia shakes her head.

Kabal chuckles a little. “Since when were you and Kira close?”

“Just because I’m friends with you and Erron doesn’t mean I don’t have any other friends.” Tasia looks back at Kira briefly and turns back to Kabal. “How are you and Erron?”

“We’re fine, other than that same chick who was hitting on him, we’re good.”

“Oh shit! You’re kidding! Is that why you two had a little get together in the closet?”

“What?!” perks up, surprised, how the hell did Tasia know about that?

“Anyway, tell me more about this girl.” Tasia leans on the wall. “What does she look like?”

“Uh…” Kabal was trying to figure out what to say and whether or not he should be worried that Tasia knew about him and Erron hooking up in the closet.

“Thin, black or blonde hair? Snarky? Light skin?” Tasia ends up looking at her nails as she was perfectly describing the lady that was previously flirting with Erron, who is also the same girl that is now doing something with Kano.

“Uh yeah, she has blonde hair, how did you know all that?”

“It’s Erron’s type, and somehow it’s those kinds of girls that are attracted to him.”

“His…type?”

“I wouldn’t worry about it, if she looks just like his exes then there’s a good chance, he wouldn’t go for it. Oh, and you of course.” Tasia shrugs and doesn’t think twice about what she said. She also doesn’t realize the worried face that Kabal was showing. She turns around to look at Kira to make sure she didn’t go anywhere. “Hey, I better get going, I’ll talk to you later?” Tasia already turned as she was saying her farewell.

“Y-Yeah, sure.” Kabal said as he watched Tasia head over to sit next to Kira. Kabal slowly turns and heads back down the hall to Kano’s office.

Kabal walked mindlessly, his mind was just overcrowded with what Tasia told him. His exes? His type? That girl?

He makes it to Kano’s office and without thinking he opens the door. He instantly regrets it when he’s met with the sight of Kano on top of the lady he and Tasia were talking about earlier while almost naked on the desk.

“Oh god!” Kabal turns away and almost leaves.

“Oh c’mon! Don’t you morons knock?!” Kano gets up a little from on top the woman and sees it’s Kabal. “Ah, Kabal! Before you go, put the thing on the chair over there will ya?”

Kabal keeps his eyes closed and used his super speed to feel around the door for the nearby chair and quickly places the ball on it before sprinting out of the room.

He runs and slams his back against the door of a room. He’s flustered, irritated, grossed out, confused, jealous and so many other emotions he couldn’t think.

“Hey sugar cube, what’s wrong? What happened?” the soothing voice came closer. Kabal’s heart pounding in his ears. “Kabal?” Kabal looked up to see Erron worried sick.

“Erron?” Kabal’s vision focused and he felt Erron’s hands on his arms.

“I’m here baby, what’s wrong?” Erron leaned down to see if he could find what was upsetting Kabal. “Oof—” Erron huffed as Kabal embraced Erron in a tight hug. Kabal buried his face in Erron’s chest. Erron rubbed Kabal’s back and placed his other hand on Kabal’s head. “Aw, what’s wrong, sweets?”

“I saw Kano naked.” Kabal said into Erron’s chest, his words coming out muffled.

“Oh my good god, I’m so sorry you had to see that… wait… why?”

“He wanted me to pick up something for him, and I went back to his office where I figured he was to drop it off, but he was with that girl you were flirting with and… ugh…”

“Girl?”

“Ah fuck it, just… where’s your room?” Kabal slightly gets out Erron’s chest and looks around.

Erron chuckles a little, “Right here.” Erron reaches past Kabal and opens the door to his room.

“Oh…” Kabal says a little confused. His brain must’ve memorized where Erron’s room was at this point.

The two go in and Kabal locks the door behind them. He pushes Erron onto the bed and Erron is a little confused, but he doesn’t interrupt Kabal.

* * *

“Ahh~” Erron moaned and arched his back. His breathing picked up as he felt his orgasm climax. The grip he had on Kabal’s head grew stiff and he moaned loudly as Kabal deepthroated one more time. Once Erron came Kabal took in everything the best he could and swallowed. Erron let go of Kabal’s head and lay in a panting mess.

Kabal sits up and plops down next to Erron in the bed. He has a small smile on his face as he licks his lips. The two were in the sheets, Erron was naked and Kabal only had his boxers on. Kabal sits up so he’s just slouching.

“Hot damn you’re getting better.” Erron says as he sits up.

Kabal laughs a little and rolls his eyes. That would be the third time he’d given Erron a blowjob. The first time was of course his first time, the second time was in the broom closet of the Black Dragon base. Kabal was just in the mood that time so he asked Erron if he wanted to receive something in the closet and they just went for it.

Kabal sat and started to ponder. He had a few questions he wanted to ask Erron but he wasn’t sure how he would bring it up or if he should bring it up at all.

“You alright, sugar?” Erron asked as he leaned on his arm, looking up at Kabal with concern.

Kabal quickly looks back at Erron and breathes in, “Yeah yeah, I’m fine.” He smiles a little but then spaces out into his thoughts again.

“That’s convincin’, c’mon what’s wrong?” Erron sits up a little more and leans closer to Kabal.

Kabal sighs and gives in, “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah o’ course.” Erron turns serious.

Kabal shifts slightly uncomfortable and he looks around the room, his eyes darting everywhere while he attempts to get his thoughts in order. He finally breathes out and gulps. “H-How um… How many exes do you have?” Kabal blushes a little and looks at Erron for just a moment before returning his eyes back down to the sheets.

Erron’s eyes widen.

“S-Sorry it’s a stupid question—” Kabal starts to rustle in the sheets nervously.

“Kabal,” Erron says softly, and Kabal calms down. “It’s not a stupid question. I’ll tell you about ‘em, as long as you tell me about yours, deal?” Erron smiles and Kabal blushes again

“Y-Yeah deal.” Kabal nods, he’s still a little nervous, but he feels a little more eased now that Erron comforted him.

Erron clears his throat and leans back on his palms. “Well… let’s see… I’ve dated a lot of women, _a lot_ more than men.” Erron shrugs, “Anything in particular you want me to talk about?” Erron talks about it as if it’s nothing.

“Uh…I guess… how many guys have you dated?” Kabal side smiled a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

Erron chuckled a little. “I’d say about ten give or take…”

“Ten?!” Kabal asked pretty loudly.

Erron laughed a little harder, “I’m a lot older than you think I am, honeybuns.” He looks at Kabal’s wide eyes and chuckles to himself, “Are we counting booty-calls?” that made Kabal look back at him with horror. “Ah never mind then…” Erron smiled a little smugly. Kabal grows even more unsettled. “I’m kidding baby!”

“Are you?” Kabal turns to him a little unamused. Erron chuckles shakily and gives an apologetic grin. Kabal sighs.

“In all seriousness… obviously none of them were really serious. A few lasted pretty long, but none of them were really into it, not like I was either, but you know… same with the ladies I dated.” Erron was staring so longingly at Kabal, but Kabal didn’t see, he was facing the other direction while he listened to Erron speak.

“When did you start dating guys? Were you like, curious or something?” Kabal turned his head back while he asked his questions.

“Yeah, you could say that. I was pretty young at the time. I was getting tired of the same ol’ thing with women. Ain’t nothing wrong with ‘em, just sometimes you gotta change things up a bit. So, I tried things out with a friend, turns out it wasn’t bad.” Erron raised a brow at Kabal, “You ever get curious?”

Kabal scoffed a little, “Nah, I was always as straight as an arrow, I used to gag at the idea of being with another man.”

“Oh? Good thing you don’t do that anymore~” Erron smirked.

Kabal laughed and jokingly hit Erron’s chest. “So, you’re like, bisexual?”

Erron raised a brow while smiling. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“Does that make _me_ bisexual? If we’re a thing?”

“Well… do you like men?”

Kabal cringes at the sentence. Erron laughs. “I don’t like the idea of being with another man though, I just like _you_.”

“Aww, ain’t you sweeter than honey.” Erron smiled and kissed Kabal on his cheek.

Kabal smiled as he continued to talk, “It’s just weird for me because I never thought I’d be in a relationship with a guy.”

“I thought that way too. But my younger, reckless self of course found a way to change that.”

The two laughed a little and then waited a little before Kabal asked his next question, “Did you have any crazy exes?” he asked as a joke, but the look on Erron’s face when he told the question was far from a joking matter.

“Oh, you got no idea…” Erron shook his head, “The women I’ve dated were crazier than the men I’ve dated.”

“Did any of them pretend to be pregnant with your kid?” Kabal asked with a matter-of-fact attitude.

Erron looked surprised and sat up just a bit, “You’re kiddin’…”

Kabal laughed and shook his head, “Nope!” the two laughed a little more before Kabal explained, “She said she was pregnant with my kid even though we’ve never had sex. It was so stupid; she was really trying everything to get me to stay.”

Erron laughed again. “Well damn, haha, I made sure to pull out every time, as you youngins say—”

“Oh no.”

“I have a strong pull-out game.” Erron said smiling as he watched Kabal cringe at the words.

“Stop!” he leaned away for just a moment. “So, you know for sure you never had a pregnancy scare because you don’t…”

“Pretty much. I used condoms, ‘cause ain’t no way in hell I would risk cumming in a lady”

“Hah, so guys it’s a good to go?”

“Not quite, I’d only do it if they ask me, other than that, I pull out to make sure.”

Kabal sat thinking. Not only was he thinking, ‘how did we get to this’ but he was also thinking of the times they had sex, Erron didn’t release in him. “What a gentleman.” Kabal blushed a little and they laughed. 

They continued to talk about the little things that their exes did, Kabal still had a few things pressing him.

“I uh… Am I like your exes?” Kabal clenches his jaw.

Erron was a little startled by the inquiry. “Now why would you ask that?” the country in his voice really thick. Kabal didn’t respond, he just focused down at his hands. Erron sighed softly, “No… you’re not… and I hope you won’t end up being one of them.” He snakes his hand underneath Kabal’s and intertwines their fingers. He got close enough to bring up their hands and kiss the back of Kabal’s hand. Kabal’s eyes grow a bit but his cheeks turn pink and he smiles. “You ain’t got nothin’ to worry about.”

The two share a few small kisses. “You know… I never thought I’d be a bottom, to a guy nonetheless.” Kabal says just a few inches away from Erron’s lips.

“It ain’t too bad, right?” Erron smiled.

“No, it’s not. I also never thought I’d be you know… sucking dick.” Kabal starts to laugh along with Erron. The two kiss again and then Erron gets a dirty thought.

“Speaking of which… let me show you what I’ve learned…” Erron gets up and shifts to be atop of Kabal. He moves down while lightly kissing Kabal’s abdomen. He hears Kabal’s breath hitch. He grins and looks up one more time, “Let me show you how it’s done…”

Kabal was gasping and moaning withing seconds. Erron was so damn good at working his tongue.

“Ohhh~” Kabal’s eyes roll shut. “Holy shit…” Erron had such a deepthroat it was insane. Every time he’d look down at Erron, Kabal was met with the other man’s eyes and his cock buried so deep in his throat. “Y-yes…”

“Mmm….” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I have so many ideas, it's just that I'm having trouble write it all down. Thank you for reading!


	18. Kobra Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is just a filler chapter. Kobra has a little more spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for coming back to this story! I'm shocked that my other story is blowing up like crazy!

“I heard Kano got beat up and almost mutilated by that lady.” Kabal said with a smile as he brought up his glass of water. He was leaning on the table.

“Good for him…” Erron said as he walked closer up to Kabal.

The two were in a large room that was usually used for giant plans and sometimes for stocking weapons or other illegal goods. The Black Dragon had just finished their little get together in the room to discuss future escapades. Kabal had brought in his own drinks and stole a glass from the bar. Everyone had just left, and the two men were left alone.

Kabal just took a sip from his glass and was bringing the glass down to rest it on the table. Erron reached out his hands and was close enough to rest his hands on Kabal’s hips. Erron watched as Kabal put the glass down and sat up just a little. Kabal smiled while biting his lip. He brought his arms up and hooked them around Erron’s neck.

“What are you doing tonight?” Kabal asked softly.

“Hopefully you…” Erron flirted and smiled.

Kabal felt his stomach flutter with butterflies. His breath hitched as he smiled, “I never get tired of that.” The two closed the space and locked their lips. Their kiss deepened. Erron moved his hand to behind Kabal’s head. Erron licks Kabal’s bottom lip and enters Kabal’s mouth. “Mmm…” Kabal moaned as Erron’s tongue explored the familiar environment of Kabal’s mouth.

The two pull away for just a second to breathe, and when they did there was a small trail of their joined saliva falling between their chins. Kabal laughed a little and wiped his chin as Erron did the same. Erron didn’t waste any time to bring their lips back together. Erron bit Kabal’s bottom lip making Kabal gasp a little.

The two men jumped at the sound of the door opening suddenly. Erron almost didn’t let go of Kabal’s bottom lip and when the two looked towards the direction of the door.

At the door stood Kobra. He stopped in the doorway. His face was blank as usual, but he for sure witnessed what the two were doing mere seconds before he entered the room.

Erron sat up a little but didn’t let go of Kabal. Kabal on the other hand tried to move away from Erron. Erron scowled a little at Kobra who didn’t move for some time.

“My apologies.” Was all Kobra said before slightly bowing and leaving the room.

Erron and Kabal look back at each other. “There’s something really off about that guy.” Kabal says up at Erron.

“Yeah no kiddin’.”

* * *

“Hey Kobra, what’s up?” Tasia was loading up crates near the hangars with a group of other Black Dragon members.

“I did not realize the cowboy and the speedster were intimate.” Kobra said plainly as he stood with a box in his hands.

Tasia didn’t stop her packing as she spoke, “Yeah, they’ve been dating for a few months now.”

“Is it to be kept classified?”

“Hm… I don’t think so… they haven’t exactly been trying to hide it.”

“Hmm… They don’t seem to have a problem with public displays of affection…”

Tasia chuckles as she shuts the lid to the large crate. “Does it make you uncomfortable?”

Kobra doesn’t respond but he looks at the ground trying to think.

Tasia chuckles again and takes the box from Kobra’s hands. She takes the box and places on top of the large crate next to her. She walks up closer to Kobra with a smirk plastered on her face.

“Something on your mind, Kobra?” her grin is so evil that Kobra could see the pink pixies glow from her eyes.

“N-No… I am just confused. I had thought that you and Erron Black were an item.”

Tasia’s face falls straight. She steps back just a little. Her face turns pink just a little. “Why does everyone think that?” she whispers to herself.

“I hope I did not offend you in any way.” Kobra says, this time there was a hint of sincerity in his voice.

Tasia leans on one leg and puts her hands on her hips. “What’s going on, Kobra? You see something you wish you didn’t?”

“Yes.”

Tasia laughs and holds onto her stomach. “If you came to me to ask for ways to forget what you saw, then I’m sad to say that you can’t, and that image will forever be engraved in your mind.” Tasia smiles as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

“That is not what I’ve come to ask.” Kobra seemed to have a slight smile on his face after watching Tasia break out into a fit of laughter.

Tasia sits up straight and looks up at Kobra, “Oh yeah? What did you want to ask me?”

Kobra pauses for a moment and clears his throat. “I was wondering if you were… going to go to that Christmas Cage Fight with anyone?” Kobra’s hand was brought up to the back of his neck and he rubbed it nervously.

Tasia’s face grew serious. She was surprised. Her cheeks turned a light pink. “The Christmas Cage Fight? Y-You want to go with _me?_ ”

“If that is alright with you?”

Tasia was speechless for once. She looked around as she stuttered her answer. “S-Sure! Y-Yeah! I’d love to go with you!”

Kobra smiles and sighs in relief.

Tasia was still trying to figure out what happened. She doesn’t care that Erron and Kabal don’t like Kobra, she thinks he’s nice. It’s not like any of them have much sanity left anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! Also, heads up, this story is almost done! However, this is part of a series! Heads up for the updates!


	19. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas at the Black Dragon! The gifts given and received are just so loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! 
> 
> If you're not reading this during Christmas well... HELLO

The Black Dragon were gathered in the cage room, where the giant fighting rink resided. The entire room and most of the base was decorated with Christmas lights and Christmas themed decorum. It looked the best it could with whatever décor they could find, or steal.

Cheers erupted after the clinging of chains echoed in the arena. The outside audience of the Black Dragon were all dressed up in whatever they thought was festive enough. Many of them wore Santa hats, some wore ugly sweaters, some just wore the classic red and green, and others just wore casual clothing. This was a week of just relaxing and enjoying the holidays.

A few new couples and a few new close friendships spiked and displayed themselves during this time. There were new alliances being made as well, all through the time of joy.

Drinks were given all around, some even exchanged gifts, snacks were shared, and overall, it was just a nice party within the base.

Kabal and Erron Black weren’t afraid to show their relationship. Much to their luck, nobody seemed to care or mind, and a lot were just skeptical until now.

“I still think it’s weird… and disgusting…” Kabal said as he took a small sip of his liquor. He was eyeing out Kobra with his arm around Tasia as they were laughing at the fight going down in the ring.

“Me too… but… I ain’t gonna do anything if she’s happy.” Erron says as he looks in the same direction. “And neither should _you_.” Erron said as he looked slightly down on Kabal and pulled him a little closer.

Kabal smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah… I just don’t like the guy…”

Erron chuckled and looked up at the cage. Kabal reached up and moved the little white ball that was hanging in front of Erron’s unmasked face. It was a matching Santa hat that Kabal also had. Tasia got it for them, of course, and Erron didn’t want to wear it at first but Kabal really wanted to so he caved in and wore it for Kabal.

The crowd including Erron and Kabal yelled as the fighters in the cage took a few hard blows.

Tasia and Kobra were talking and they looked genuinely happy. Tasia looked over and saw her two friends Erron and Kabal happy, she’s just gald that everyone is having a good time. After all, her and Kira spent a good amount of time planning and setting up everything.

“I um… I got you a gift.” Kobra said to her.

Tasia turned back with wide eyes. “You did? You didn’t have to get me anything!” Tasia internally grew relieved as she remembered she got Kobra a gift just in case he got her something.

Kobra chuckled nervously as he put his cup of water down. “Please, excuse me while I go retrieve it.” He bowed slightly and Tasia nodded as he turned to leave. She watched as Kobra left the room and as soon as he left, Tasia bolted over to Kabal.

Kabal kept his eyes trained on the fight in front of him as Erron was whispering slightly naughty things into his ear. Naughty and potential things he might have Kabal do with him later tonight. Kabal smiled slightly as he felt the butterflies in him erupt once again. He brings up his drink nonchalantly and takes a sip as if there aren’t any dirty enticings slithering into his ear.

“Kabal!” Tasia practically runs into them. Making Kabal almost spit out his drink while also making Erron jump away from his secretive offerings. “Kabal! I need a favor!”

Kabal swallowed and coughed a little. “Wh—”

“I need you to go to my room and go into my closet and get the gifts in there!” Tasia was instructing Kabal while Kabal was trying to gather his bearings. “Please! It’s your guys’ gifts along with Kobra’s! Please!”

Erron took Kabal’s drink as Kabal was still confused by what the hell was happening. Kabal looked up at Erron taking a sip from the drink that was once in his hand.

“Uh, yeah sure, when?” Kabal asked Tasia.

“When?! Now!” Tasia shouted as she bounced nervously. She looked back at the doorway where Kobra left, hoping that he doesn’t come back soon. “Please!”

“O-Oh, uh, yeah, yeah—” Kabal then takes a few steps away from Erron and Tasia before he zoomed away back into the living quarters.

Tasia sighed in relief and paced. Erron put down the empty glass and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. “You know…”

“Not now, Erron, I’m nervous as fuck!” Tasia brings up a hand to run through her short black hair.

Erron laughed slightly. “I was just gonna say… you were right.”

“About what?” Tasia said not really listening to what Erron was saying.

“Kabal and I… just everything about us… you were right…so, thank you.” Erron said, nodding.

Tasia stopped and looked up at the cowboy. Erron shrugged at her. Tasia smiled sincerely and embraced Erron in a huge hug.

“Oof—Alright alright, get off before our boyfriends come back.”

“Ahh! Oh my god! You called him your boyfriend!” Tasia pulled back excitedly.

“Well what else am I supposed to call him?”

“And Kobra’s not my boyfriend!”

Kabal came right in the nick of time, he appeared in a second and had his hands full with wrapped gifts.

“H-Here!” Kabal seemed a bit flustered as one of the presents almost fell out of his arms. Tasia catches it and looks at the label.

“Thank you so much! Merry Christmas you two!” Tasia leaves with the present in her hand. In that moment, Kobra re-entered the room with a small gift of his own.

Erron and Kabal chuckled to themselves and Erron takes one of the wrapped boxes from Kabal’s hands.

“I can’t wait to open it! I love opening presents!” Kabal said as he shakes the one in his grasp. “I got her spiked gloves, the ones she likes to wear but it has retractable spikes. I thought it was so cool!”

Erron just chuckled as he watched Kabal’s face light up. “I remember you mentioning something like that, sorry honeybuns, but this is your gift from Tasia.” Erron says as he hands over the box.

“Ooh!” the two switch gifts and Kabal shakes the one he now has in his hands. “What did you get her?”

Erron moved closer and wrapped an arm around Kabal. “I got her boots, it was the same kind of boots she had years ago, she used to love those boots, but they were all torn up after a year or two. She couldn’t find the same kind after that.”

“Holy crap, you remember the same kind of boots from years ago?”

“Well, I’ve been trying to look for those boots for years. I got connections now, finally got the pair she wanted.”

“That explains why you always have the nicest boots.” Kabal smiles. “What’d you get me?”

“Nice try.” Erron said and winked.

“Christmas is in just a few hours! I wanna open these!” Kabal jumped. “And~ I wanna spend a little _quality_ time with my cowboy~”

“That so?” Erron raised a brow as he looked down at the shorter man.

Kabal smiled up while biting his lip.

Tasia was laughing at Kobra’s story and stepped a bit closer to him. Kobra reluctantly but eventually raised an arm to wrap around Tasia’s waist. Tasia felt her cheeks heat up just a little but she welcomed it. Both of the gifts they brought were in each other’s arms, exchanged and well kept.

“I don’t mean to ruin this moment, but how long has Erron Black and Kabal been dating?” Kobra asked. “I do not mean to intrude, I am just curious, and a little surprised.”

“Ah, quite a few months now, I’m a little too tipsy to do the math, but they’re quite the couple.” Tasia leans on Kobra just a little. 

“They quite are. I had never thought they would be compatible, considering that they were constantly quarrelling before they became intimate. Now, they seem like the perfect pairing.”

“They sure are…” Tasia says as she waves her hand, sending a wave of purple and pink telekinetic clouds their way.

Kabal looks slightly above Erron at a flashing pink light. He grew confused causing Erron to look upwards as well. The two men were trying to make out what the light was trying to form. Eventually, the light transformed into something they weren’t expecting. Their eyes widen and they follow the stream of purple of pink pixies back to where they came from, Tasia. Tasia waves at them and points at her construct.

Erron and Kabal look back at each other. “That’s a uh… that’s a mistletoe…” Kabal blushed a little.

Erron smiled and looked down a little, his own cheeks also turning a bit pink. He was seriously rethinking his thank you he told Tasia.

“Just kiss already!”

Erron and Kabal turned toward the sound of the yelling. This time, it wasn’t near Tasia at all. It was another Black Dragon member from the other side of the room. This caused even more people to look their way.

“It’s a mistletoe! You have to kiss!”

“Kiss him! Bet you won’t!”

“Come on you two love birds, kiss!”

A mixture of voices came from around them and they were both shook. They grew a bit flustered as a lot of people were cheering them on. Kabal looked over at Tasia who was gripping her stomach while she was hollering in laughter.

The two men made eye contact and chuckled. “I guess we have to.” Kabal said through a smile.

“I guess so. I just never thought we’d have an audience.” Erron replied.

Erron places his hands on Kabal’s waist, pulling Kabal closer to him. Kabal places his hands on Erron’s chest. The two are smiling as they close in the space between them. Kabal brings his hands up to Erron’s jaw and holds his face in his hands. In just a moment, the two men are kissing, their now watching audience erupts in cheers. The two men giggle their way out of the kiss.

Once the crowd around them silenced and went back to minding their own business, the two men felt calmer. Their hands still on each other, Erron stammered as he tried to talk. “Kabal I uh…”

Kabal quirked his head up, curiosity wild in his eyes. “Yes?”

“I-I um…” Erron looked down slightly and tried to bring his eyes back up.

“What’s wrong?” Kabal grew a bit scared and lowered his hands from Erron’s face to his chest.

“N-Nothing’s wrong! I just…”

Kabal could feel Erron’s heart start to race. Kabal looked down at Erron’s chest and tried to rub his hands over his chest lightly. Kabal grew concerned.

“I-I…” Erron breathed out and brought his hands up to hold Kabal’s. “I don’t want to scare you off…” Kabal furrowed his brow slightly and turned his head. Kabal squeezed Erron’s hands back in attempt to reassure Erron. “I-I… oh gosh, why is this so hard…” he breathes in and breathes out, “Kabal… I… I love you.”

Kabal’s eyes widen and he hears his heart thumping in his ears. He feels his cheeks redden. He’s speechless. He doesn’t know what to do in that very moment. He feels his heart and stomach flip, his brain goes blank. He realizes that Erron grows scared and his expression is full of worry.

Kabal lets out a sound, he’s not sure what or why but he did and then he immediately clenches his jaw. “I-I…” Kabal is flustered and panicking.

Erron feels regret flood inside him. He feels so upset and angry that he confessed like this, he doesn’t want to scare Kabal.

“Wh-Why does it sound so good when you say it?” Kabal lets out as he smiles nervously.

Erron’s eyes widen and hope rises within him. Relief is like a wave of satisfaction now that he knows that Kabal isn’t scared off.

“I-I… I love you too, Erron.” Kabal did his best to keep from saying it shakily. He wanted to let Erron know that he meant it. He’s just never said it while in a relationship before.

Erron sighs in relief and the two men are overcome with happiness.

“Really?” Erron says.

“Yes! Yes!” Kabal nods. He jumps up and connects their lips together. Erron smiles throughout the entire kiss.

They pull away, Erron his just so happy. Both of them are just so happy.

Kabal brings his hands back up to Erron’s face. “Say it again!” Kabal excitedly says. Erron laughs a little, “Say it again!” Kabal bounces.

Erron licks his smiling lips, “I love you.”

Kabal practically squealed at the words.

“You gotta say it back, you know…” Erron whispers.

“I love you; I love you; I love you!” the two kiss again, Kabal holds Erron’s face.

Once they pull away, Erron holds one of Kabal’s hands and leads him to the exit. “Come… let’s go open some presents.”

* * *

“Why do you want _me_ to close my eyes when we’re going into _my_ room?” Kabal says as he opens the door to his room while Erron had his hands held over Kabal’s eyes.

“Because I left your present in here, I didn’t have time to wrap it.” Erron said as he walked closely behind Kabal as they made their way into the room. He takes his hand off Kabal’s eye and turns on the light to the room.

Kabal opens his eyes to a giant black case resting on Kabal’s bed.

“Holy shit, what is it?” Kabal walks to it and looks all over the unmarked case.

“Well…” Erron looks at the time on the nearby alarm clock and it’s currently about an hour until it’s Christmas. “You’ve got an hour before you find out.”

“Aw man!” Kabal touches it and runs his hand on the side of it. “Wait… did you find my gift to you while you were in here?” Kabal turns back.

“No, I didn’t, I wasn’t really looking. I just left that there and left.” Erron stepped closer and reached out his arms. “Now… what shall we do to kill time? You tired?”

“Not even a little. We did sleep all day today. Now, I’m hoping we’re up all night~” Kabal meets Erron’s touch.

The two start to make out. It begun to grow passionate. Clothes started to be stripped off, and the moaning began to sound. The Santa hats were the first to hit the floor.

“Mmm fuck~” Kabal grinded against Erron. His erection just begging to be touched. Erron gropes Kabal’s hardened cock. “Ah~” Kabal grinds against Erron’s hand.

“Let’s get those off you, yeah?” Erron rumbles as he’s undoing Kabal’s pants and is pulling Kabal’s buttoned up shirt off. Kabal bites his lip as he takes off his shirts and pushes off his shoes. Kabal tugs on Erron’s flannel but doesn’t get the chance to take it off as Erron falls to his knees.

Just at the sight, Kabal holds back a groan. “You—”

“You’ve been a good boy this year~?” Erron seductively peers up at Kabal as he rubs Kabal’s thighs over his pants.

Kabal’s breath hitches. He gets so overwhelmed when Erron talks dirty with him, and Erron damn well knows it. Kabal sighs as he feels his dick twitch. He nods frantically and bites his lip. “Mhmm!”

Erron is already pulling down Kabal’s pants and boxers. He smiles as Kabal’s hard cock whips out and is already leaking. Erron takes a hold of Kabal’s base and leans in. He runs his lips around the tip and looks up at Kabal who is already shuttering in bliss. “You’d better be a good boy…”

“Oh… mmm~” Kabal clenches his fists as Erron licked the tip and the slit of his cock.

Kabal gasps as Erron immediately consumes Kabal’s cock in one motion. Erron deepthroats Kabal in one go, and Kabal almost cums from the sudden warmth and tightness. Erron slowly pulls off and breathes out, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He goes back down and bobs his head, from the tip to the base and back to the tip. His tongue swirling in wonders in every action.

“Fuck!” Kabal is overcome with pleasure, but he hates how Erron is just so good at blowing him. He wants to be better than Erron, he just hates how Erron knows his weaknesses and how Erron just has had so much experience that he knows exactly what made him cum faster.

Without much warning, Kabal grabs Erron’s head and begins to thrust in. He already felt his orgasm quicken. At this point, Erron almost gags. He was just a bit caught off guard and didn’t have time to prepare himself. However, within a few seconds, he was able to relax his throat and take in Kabal at any speed.

“Y-Yes~ Take it~ Suck it~” Kabal let out, his eyes closed shut as he took in all the sensations. “Fuck, I love you~” Kabal didn’t realize what he was saying, but that in itself made Erron’s cheeks darken just a little bit. With just a few more thrusts Kabal is cumming down Erron’s throat and he feels Erron swallow.

He pulls out panting. Erron is also out of breath as a string of saliva mixed with cum dripped from his mouth. Before Kabal knew it, Erron was licking his lips and smiling evilly. He suddenly stands up and backs Kabal back towards the bed. Their breaths combine and Kabal is entranced by Erron’s lips.

Kabal stumbles back as he runs into the bed. He is now sitting on the bed next to the giant case. Erron is in his face within a split second. Kabal is staring at the devilish eyes, his heart flutters and he’s somehow aroused again.

“I think you’ve been a naughty boy~ Are you a naughty boy?” Erron’s accent thickens. His nose twitches as he spoke, only adding to the sexy appeal.

“N-No…” Kabal stutters as he feels so powerless under Erron.

“Lying is _naughty…_ It’s what _naughty_ boys do…”

Kabal whines just by Erron’s words. He hadn’t even been touched by Erron and he’s whining. He leans forward to try and capture Erron’s lips, but to no avail, Erron pulls away slightly.

“Naughty boy… are you a naughty boy?” Erron has a glint in his eye, and Kabal just couldn’t find a way to resist it.

“Y-Yes!”

“Yes what?”

“I-I am a naughty boy…” Kabal says while blushing, his voice so full of want.

Erron grins and grabs Kabal’s thighs. He pulls Kabal off the bed and lets him fall to his knees. Kabal picks himself up and balances himself on his knees. He looks up at Erron who’s undoing his belt and jeans.

“And naughty boys get punished~ don’t they?”

“Mhmm!” Kabal is almost drooling at this point.

Once Erron undid his pants he pushed it down and with the help of Kabal, his pants and boxers are around his ankles. Kabal is already licking Erron’s cock up and down. He starts to suck aggressively. He wanted this so badly. The feeling of Erron’s cock glide over his tongue as the tip pushed against the back of his throat.

Erron ran a hand through his own hair while his other hand rested on his hip. The pleasure that came from Kabal was amazing, the choking sounds that came from him was even better. Erron had a thing for guys trying their best to give a good blowjob, he would never tell that to Kabal, that might hurt him, but of course he was enjoying everything. He could tell that Kabal would get a little better every time he’d get on his knees, after all, it just takes practice.

Erron lightly groaned as he felt Kabal’s tongue dance around his tip. When Kabal didn’t put his lips back around Erron’s cock fast enough, Erron brought down his hand and ran his fingers through Kabal’s hair, tugging it down onto his dick. Kabal continued to suck and when Erron’s hand guided him further down than he was expecting, Kabal did his best to keep himself from gagging.

“Yes, babydoll, keep going~” Erron moaned.

Kabal started to choke a little more until finally Erron let him go completely.

“Cum in my throat~ please~” Kabal rasped as he looked up with his watery eyes at Erron.

Erron bit his lip and couldn’t resist. He stepped closer and shoved his cock into Kabal’s mouth. He started to thrust deep and fast. Kabal’s eyes rolled back and closed and in just a few more thrusts Erron cums. He doesn’t push his dick down Kabal’s throat just like how Kabal did with him, only because Erron knew he wasn’t ready. He did cum right in the entrance of his throat. Kabal makes sure to suck every last drop out of Erron and swallows everything he could.

“Oh~ I love you, baby~” Erron musters.

“Yay! It’s Christmas!” Kabal excitedly jumps towards the large case still lying on the bed.

The two men just showered and changed. Kabal was wearing his boxers and one of Erron’s flannels that he snatched a few weeks ago.

“I was wondering where that shirt went.” Erron said as he ruffles a towel through his wet hair and tosses the towel to the side. He throws on one of his black t-shirts that somehow made its way into Kabal’s dresser. He already dressed himself in some baggy sweatpants.

“Oh, should we open Tasia’s gift first or?” Kabal already had his hands on top of the case.

Erron chuckles as he makes his way closer. “That’s up to you, sugar cube, you look like you really wanna open that.” Erron nods at the case.

“Ah fuck it, I’m opening this!” Kabal moves his hands to the clasps on the sides. There were five clasps all together. The clasps were huge. Then he slowly lifts up the top and lo and behold… it was gorgeous. It was astonishing. It was brand new. _They_ were brand new. “Holy fucking--! New hook swords?!” There, in the case, were two silver and gold-traced hook swords. A dragon carved into the handle. The handles had a blade protruding from the sides, adding more sharpness to the swords.

“Do you like it?”

“Do I—Do I _like_ them?!” Kabal stammered. He glances back at Erron and back at the hook swords, “I _love_ them!” Kabal lifts one sword out of the case and weighs it. “It’s perfect! The weight is perfect! It’s—it’s amazing!” Kabal places the sword back into the case and steps away. “Oh my god, babe, it’s perfect, _you’re_ perfect! How?! Oh my god!” Kabal had his hands on his head. He was so amazed.

Erron is smiling and is happy. “I’m glad you like it, darling.”

“Erron! I _fucking_ love you!” Kabal said it this time with seriousness in his voice. He’s looking up at Erron still shook.

Erron smiles and chuckles again. “Well, shoot, I love you too.”

Kabal zooms in front of Erron and smashes his face against Erron’s. Kabal is kissing him so hard that Erron had to pull him away.

“Baby, baby, what about _your_ gift?” Erron asked.

“Oh! Right!” Kabal left Erron’s arms and jogged over to his closet. He bent over and rustled around for his gift. Erron took the opportunity to get a good view of Kabal’s cute butt that was now up in the air. “Got it!”

Kabal walks back toward Erron holding the gift behind him. He walks up close to Erron and gleems up at him.

“Am I going to have to wrestle you for it?” Erron jokingly asked.

Kabal giggled and smiled up at him, “Nah, just a kiss.”

Erron gladly leaned down and kissed Kabal lightly but lovingly.

Kabal brought the gift out from behind his back and revealed a long bag. Erron took it and looked inside. Inside he saw a box. He looked up at Kabal with a curious look. “Wait... this aint…” Kabal raises his brows at Erron. Erron looks back in the bag and reaches for the box. He pulls out the box slowly. It’s a wooden box with two black stripes designed on each end. The title encrusted on the front read, “The Macallan 1926”. Erron stares at the box in awe and gently places the bag down on the side. Erron held the box and just stared at it, it was his turn to be absolutely astonished.

“Kabal… you didn’t…” he looked up at Kabal who was smiling widely. “How did you know? How did you even _get_ this?! This is one of the most expensive whiskies in the world!”

Kabal shrugged and and kept smiling. Erron placed the box down gently on the bed and bolted towards Kabal. Kabal braced himself as Erron picked him up, lifted him off the floor and spun him around.

“You’re absolutely stunnin’!” Erron yelled gleefully.

Kabal laughed as he was set down, “Me or the whiskey?” he joked.

“You! Oh you, you, you!” Erron kissed all over Kabal’s face.

Kabal couldn’t contain his laughter, “Well, open the box! Look inside!”

Erron kissed him one last time and went over to the box. He opened it and saw the bronze liquid filled bottle inside. The bottle mostly covered in its black label. The glass untouched. Everything about the bottle of whiskey was so clean.

“Kabal, you’re one hell of a gift giver.”

“Me? Look at you! Did you _see_ what you got me?”

The two continued their banter until they remembered that they still had Tasia’s gifts to open.

“Let’s open them together!” Kabal says as they both held the gifts. “One, two, three!”

The two go at it, unwrapping the paper and getting to the boxes. Erron opens his and he likes what he sees. It’s a new cowboy hat. It was black and had very intricate designs on it. He could always go for a new hat. He’s admiring it and critiquing it when he realized that he didn’t hear any reaction from Kabal. He puts on the hat and looks at Kabal.

“You alright there, honey?” Erron grows concerned when he sees Kabal’s wide eyes staring into the box. “Kabal?”

Kabal was staring at what was a collar and a leash. He snapped out of it when Erron called his name.

“What did she get you?”

“U-Uh…” Kabal reached in the box and moved the collar and leash to the side and grabbed the Beats headphones that were underneath it. “New headphones! The-These are like the best ones!” he nervously said.

Erron didn’t buy it. “Is there anything else she got you?” his brow raised.

“U-Um…” he looks back in the box only this time he sees that the collar is on its side and it seems to have text embroidery on it. His cheeks turn a bright red at the words, _Kabal’s Bitch_ , stitched onto the side. “Oh… my… god…”

“What? What is it?” Erron tried to peak in but Kabal pulled the box away. “Woah, what’s wrong?”

Kabal looks fearfully at Erron. He gulped and slowly looked back at what was in the box. He reached in and lifted it out. Erron was a little confused at what he was holding, until he realized what it was. His eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink. He looked at Kabal who was also blushing.

“I’m going to kill her.” Erron muttered.

Kabal turned the collar just enough to show Erron the embroidered words.

“I’m going to destroy her.” Erron says a little louder.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence. The two began to laugh.

“She’s a real pain, isn’t she?” Kabal says as he cuddles up to Erron after they got into bed.

“The biggest pain I’ve ever encountered.”

The two continued to laugh. When their shared laughter died down, Kabal smiled up at Erron. “Merry Christmas, Erron.”

“Merry Christmas, my lovely.”

“Maybe you’d look good in that collar.”

“ _Merry Christmas, my lovely._ ”

Kabal just laughed again and cuddled closer.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! I WISH YOU ALL HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!
> 
> Heads up, there's just one more chapter! Or maybe two!


	20. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erron and Kabal share some of their little secrets all the while they prepare for the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! Don't worry! This is a series, and they will be making more appearances! There will be many more stories! I keep getting all these ideas that I can't keep up with the writing. 
> 
> Please enjoy the last chapter of this story!

Kabal crept closer. He made sure to be light with every footstep. His lip bitten. He was holding the collar that Tasia got him and he was holding in front of his face, he was trying to make sure the collar didn’t clink with noise as he stalked his target.

Under him, was Erron, in bed and asleep. Kabal’s goal was to clip on the collar to Erron, to see what it would look like on of course. Kabal woke up earlier and had a funny idea. At least he thought it would be funny. He initially crept out of bed, for once he was up before Erron and he wasn’t within the man’s arms. He was still in his boxers, or rather, Erron’s boxers and was creeping up Erron’s side of the bed.

Kabal got as close as he could. His legs just touching the side of the bed. He leans over with the collar open and Kabal is so close.

Kabal gasps as Erron’s hand snatches his wrist. Kabal’s eyes widen and before he could do anything else, he’s pulled into the bed. He’s flipped onto his back and his wrists were both held with a tight grip. Erron is on top of him, he’s straddling Kabal. Kabal is completely surprised and he doesn’t know what to do.

Erron looks to the side and picks up the dropped collar that Kabal was trying to clip onto him. He looks at it in his fingers and then he looks down at Kabal with a raised brow.

Kabal blushes and gulps. “I-I just wanted to see what you’d look like in it…” his heart thumps aggressively.

“Hm… that right?” his voice a bit raspy from just waking up. Kabal nodded but was also flustered from the sight of Erron’s bare chest. His boxers riding low on his hips, and his package protruding, making his bulge rest on Kabal’s.

“I thought you were asleep?” Kabal started to speak with a bit more volume to his voice.

“I was…” Erron turned the collar in his hand and looked at the embroidered writing. He looked back down at Kabal and tossed the collar to the ground.

Kabal watched as the collar flew to where he couldn’t see. A little surprised by the fact that Erron mishandled the new gift. He gasps again as he feels his wrists be pulled up above his head and pressed against the sheets.

“…until you woke me up when you got out of bed.” Erron grins as he leans down to plant a soft kiss on Kabal’s lips.

“That—that was a while ago…”

Erron just chuckled in response. He sits back up and moves his hips to rub his groin against Kabal’s.

“Mmm~” Kabal closed his eyes as he moaned.

“Heh…” Erron hmphed as he lowered down again. He kisses Kabals cheek then jaw and pressed his lips against Kabal’s ear. “You’d be out of your damn mind if you think you’re putting that thing on me…”

A shiver runs up and down Kabal’s spine and he lets out a shaky breath. The Western accent really does a number on him.

Erron rises up and off of Kabal and gets off the bed. Kabal feels the weight ease off of him and he’s confused. Kabal instantly misses the grip from his wrists and the breath on his neck. He sits up and looks watches Erron looks through Kabal’s closet.

“Wh…” Kabal uttered. His cheeks are a bit rosy and he was quite aroused. He watches Erron’s muscles in his back flex as he reaches up for something and brings out from the closet a plain black t-shirt.

Erron puts on the shirt and turns around. The shirt is a bit small and hugs every muscle tightly. The front of the shirt is a little stretched to accommodate for Erron’s body.

“You mind if I borrow this?” Erron asks as he rolls down the bottom of the shirt.

Kabal realizes that his mouth was hanging open, so he closes it and stutters, “N-No, I don’t mind… you don’t have to ask.” Kabal slightly laughs as he sits up further.

“Figured I’d just make sure… since you got no problem takin’ _my_ stuff.” Erron smiled and nodded towards what Kabal was wearing. When Kabal looked down at the boxers around his hips, when he looked up shyly at Erron, Erron winks. “I don’t mind either, sweetheart. I just was caught by surprise when a lot of my clothes ended up here… in your closet.” Erron smiles as he walks over to the other side of the bed.

Kabal watches as Erron picks up the collar that he tossed. He puts the collar back into the box that Tasia gave them.

“You don’t have any kinks?” Kabal asks, now resting on his palms as he leans back.

Erron looks up at him and looks back down and chuckles. “Oh… you don’t wanna know darlin’.”

Kabal bites his lip in amusement, “Sure I do~”

Erron smiles and climbs the bed. He creeps closer to Kabal, and when his face reaches Kabal’s, he whispers, “You’re just going to have to find out, dollface.” The two kiss softly and Erron pulls back to lie down next to Kabal.

“Oh, come on! You’re not gonna at least tell me _some_ of your kinks? I mean, we’ve fucked so many times already!” Kabal whined as he turned on his side to face Erron.

“I tell you one… then you tell me one of yours?” Erron raises his brow.

Kabal’s face lights up, but then he realizes that he doesn’t really have a kink. At least, he doesn’t think he has any…

“Um…” Kabal looks down and tries to find a way to tell Erron that he doesn’t really know if he has one. Then his face heats up. His eyes widen and then he starts to laugh nervously. He plays with the sheets in his fingers. “I-I uh… I guess I like to do it… outside?”

Erron laughs. “I’m glad I could help you embrace that~”

“I-It’s um… I just learned I like that…” Kabal looks up at Erron shyly and chuckles again.

“Oh yeah?” Erron smirks devilishly. “Well maybe… we can take a drive somewhere later… and have some fun… _outside_ ~” he says as he leans over and presses his lips to Kabal.

The kiss got a bit heated and Kabal moaned into it as Erron enters his tongue through Kabal’s lips. Erron’s hand lightly holding onto Kabal’s cheek.

“W-Wait! Don’t think I forgot about _your_ kink!” Kabal says as he grips Erron’s hand.

Erron moves away and leans back. He pushes his tongue against his teeth and thinks. He looks up and tries to figure out which of his many kinks he would share. He doesn’t want to freak Kabal out with them.

“Hm… well… I… like it with clothes on…”

Kabal nods as he knows what’s happening. “I see we’re starting off with the simple ones…”

“You’re the one that gave me a bullshit answer.”

“Okay!” Kabal sits up and gets riled up. Erron just sits with an amused grin on his face.

* * *

The fireworks pop and explode. The gleaming dancing lights full of a range of different colors were beautiful. Ranging from ivory white sparks, to the crimson red shapes.

Kabal loved the different colors and the different designs that flew across the sky. Sometimes his favorite colors would be in one boom, and then some of his not so favorite colors managed to catch the same adoration in his eyes.

Erron has seen enough of these celebrations throughout his long lifetime. Sometimes it’d get old and tiring, but not this time. This time it was a completely different occasion. Erron watched as the wonder on Kabal’s face lit up with various colors and brightness levels. The sparkles in his eyes that remained even when there were those short periods of no fireworks being fired. He loved this man. He loved everything about him.

Kabal’s eyes followed the trail of a spiraling firework and his eyes landed on Erron. He smiled at the man and his entranced expression. Kabal took a few steps forward and leaned into Erron’s body. He brings an arm up to wrap around Erron’s waist. He holds onto Erron as he turns his head back up to watch the rest of the show.

Erron brings up his own arm and puts it around Kabal’s shoulders. He looks up at the lightshow and then looks down at Kabal. Between the two, the fireworks are a temporary beauty, while Kabal… Kabal is a permanent love.

“I love you, Kabal.” Erron blurts out and then clears his throat.

Kabal looks up at Erron with the same astonishment he had while observing the flashing lights. “And I love you, Erron Black.”

“Happy New Year, my love.”

“Happy New Year, my one and only.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading! I'm so grateful for all of you! I will now focus my attention to completing the Rain Only Falls story! I may also have time to completing the Dry Ice story but don't get your hopes up! 
> 
> I love you all and please stick around! All I can say is that there may be a potential Kano/Johnny Cage story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will be continuing this story and now that Rain has come out for MK11 I already have an idea of what is to come! Stay tuned!


End file.
